


Per aspera ad astra

by RoniDorian



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Humor, M/M, Multi, Slash, death of menor character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoniDorian/pseuds/RoniDorian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они были просто двумя парнями, которым, по большему счету, лучше бы и не встречаться вовсе. Разойтись, как в море корабли, и не париться. Но жизнь, почему-то упрямо ведет их рука об руку, чуть ли не с самого рождения не позволяя им отойти друг от друга на слишком далекое расстояние.<br/>Так может не спроста?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Мерлин

Весна в Камелоте всегда была по-особенному теплой. Дети встречали ее смехом и криками, а взрослые – скупыми улыбками и искренними объятиями. Их городок был относительно небольшой, так что практически все жители знали друг друга и звали соседями. У них никогда не случалось ничего преступного и, в принципе, всегда все было тихо. Даже слухи тут были редкостью – в них нет смысла, когда люди спокойно могут поделиться друг с другом любой информацией, ничего не тая, ведь все равно рано или поздно узнают. В этом городе не было секретов. Кроме, пожалуй, одного.

\- Артур! – растягивая гласные, крикнул чернявый мальчик, перегнувшись через перегородку. – Сколько можно тебя ждать?

\- Чего разорался, мелкий? – зевнул в его сторону Персиваль, проходящий в это время мимо.

\- Фу, прикрой рот, муха залетит, - поморщился Мерлин, - не всем приятно видеть твои гланды. И ничего я не мелкий! – обиженно надул губы мальчик. – Я всего на два года младше тебя.

\- Ну, я же и говорю – мелкий, - беззлобно усмехнулся парень, быстро подмигивая и поворачивая за угол.

\- Подумаешь, два года, пф, - закатил глаза Эмрис, и снова крикнул: - Артур! Где тебя носит?

\- Да тут я, тут, - пропыхтел блондин, перемахивая через живую изгородь, которая отделяла дом Мерлина от его собственного. Артур был достаточно высоким для мальчика девяти лет, но ему все равно потребовалась стремянка, чтобы перелезть через «разросшиеся тут кусты», как он сам их называл.

\- Сколько можно тебя ждать? – голова Мерлина показалась в проеме, который служил окном в их личном домике на дереве. Они с отцом Артура и дядей Мерлина собрали его год назад, но только недавно мальчикам все-таки разрешили забираться туда одним. Мерлин отошел от окна и спустил веревочную лестницу, чтобы Артур мог подняться к нему.

\- Ты бы еще позже меня разбудил, - фыркнул мальчик, залезая вверх.

\- То есть, я твой личный будильник, да? – усмехнулся Мерлин, подавая парню руку.

\- Да, что-то типа того. И хватит уже кричать, я прекрасно тебя слышу, - Артур, шумно выдохнув, сел на пол.

\- Прости, - смущенно улыбнулся Эмрис, а кончики его ушей едва заметно покраснели.

\- Ты что-то еще сюда принес, да? Тут как-то стало уютней, - удивленно произнес Артур, беглым взглядом осматривая их домик. Тонкий матрас на полу с несколькими подушками, несколько книжек, лампа, приставка на батарейках. Все как обычно, но что-то все равно не давало Пендрагону покоя – появилось что-то, отчего блондину хотелось назвать это место домом.

\- Ага. Пару пледов, немного еды и… - Мерлин замялся, - нашу с тобой фотографию. Ну, знаешь, чтобы люди сразу понимали, что это наш дом, - теперь Артур явно мог различить, насколько красный внезапно стал его друг. – Знаю, это глупо, но мне показалось, что…

\- Мне нравится, - перебил его Артур, видя благодарный взгляд Мерлина и буквально чувствуя, как тот облегченно выдохнул.

\- Я рад, - искренне улыбнулся Мерлин.

Они с Артуром дружили с самого детского сада. Конечно, юный Пендрагон всегда был популярнее и раскрепощеннее, но именно с Мерлином чувствовал себя настоящим. Поэтому когда они вместе пошли в первый класс, а Артур сел рядом с застенчивым Эмрисом, все очень удивились, но быстро смирились и даже стали больше общаться с брюнетом. Все знали, что Артур и Мерлин – нечто неделимое, и если кто-то скажет хоть слово против одного из них, то они друг за друга смогут постоять. И всех вокруг это устраивало.

\- Мерлин, - тихо привлек внимание к себе Артур, поднимаясь и садясь на матрас. – Почитай мне, а?

\- Хорошо, - широко улыбаясь, кивнул парень, быстро перелезая к другу, беря по дороге первую попавшуюся книгу, и завалился рядом, расположив голову у Артура на коленях. – Сегодня у нас в программе, барабанная дробь, - Пендрагон усмехнулся и постучал ладонями по стенкам их домика, - «Питер Пэн». Ну надо же, - тепло улыбнулся Мерлин, раскрывая книгу.

\- Опять эта детская чепуха? Это же для совсем-совсем маленьких, - возмутился Артур.

\- Питер Пэн – это классика, а не чепуха. И он совсем не детский. Как и любая другая книга, все зависит от возраста, в котором ты ее прочтешь. Взрослые видят в этой сказке намного больше, на самом деле, - вздохнул Мерлин.

\- И в кого это ты такой умный? - широко улыбнулся Артур.

\- В Гаюса, наверное, - Эмрис только пожал плечами. – Хотя, знаешь. Очень хочется верить, что в отца. Он ведь очень умным… Был, - вздохнул парень, ерзая на матрасе.

\- Он и правда был замечательным, пусть я и знал его совсем-совсем чуть-чуть, - грустно улыбнулся Артур, пытаясь приободрить брюнета.

\- Да. Но давай не будем об этом, - мальчик снова обратил свой взор на старую, видавшую и лучшие деньки книгу, пробегаясь взглядом по потрепанным страницам. – Готов?

\- Всегда готов, - Артур ласково улыбнулся и откинулся на стену их домика, вслушиваясь во вкрадчивый голос Мерлина, который как раз начал читать. Пендрагон обожал, когда Эмрис читал для него, пусть никогда ему в этом не признавался. Ему нравилось слушать, как брюнет мог одной интонацией или правильно расставленным ударением передать всю боль или чувство потери, которое было в книге. И так было всегда. Артур не заметил, как запустил руку во вьющиеся волосы мальчика, заставляя того шумно потянуть носом воздух. И только голос, дрогнувший на мгновение, выдавал его волнение с головой.

\- Что ты делаешь? – остановившись, спросил Мерлин. Пальцы Артура продолжали бездумно перебирать его волосы. И это было очень приятно.

\- Я? – отрешенно спросил блондин. – Кажется, схожу с ума, - усмехнулся парень. Мерлин резко сел, отложив книгу, и повернулся лицом к Артуру.

\- У тебя все хорошо? – обеспокоенно спросил мальчик. Артур кивнул, не отводя взгляда от сидящего напротив него Мерлина. – Уверен?

\- Абсолютно, - улыбнулся тот. – Мерлин? – спустя пару секунд молчания позвал он.

\- Что?

\- Можно я тебя поцелую? – Артур наклонил голову вбок, не отводя взгляда от друга, ловя каждую его эмоцию.

\- Что? – ошарашенно спросил Мерлин, смешно вытаращив глаза.

\- Что слышал, - тепло улыбнулся Артур. – Пожалуйста.

\- Хорошо, - пожал плечами Мерлин. – Только я это, - он слегка смутился и заерзал на месте. – Еще ни с кем не…

\- Я тоже, - улыбался Артур.

\- Да ладно? – не веря спросил Эмрис.

\- Ага, - спокойно кивнул парень и, как ни в чем не бывало, пожал плечами. – Тогда я целую, да?

\- Да, - медленно прошептал брюнет.

Они смотрели друг на друга несколько секунд, а потом Артур начал наклоняться к Мерлину. Эмрис не знал, что нужно делать, поэтому просто повторял все за Пендрагоном. Брюнет чувствовал скованность, которая мешала ему по-настоящему насладиться моментом, неуверенность в себе ослепляла, но осознание того, что вот он, Артур, сидит напротив _него_ , наклоняется к _нему_ , хочет поцеловать _его_ , помогало не струсить в самый последний момент. Когда их губы наконец встретились, они остановились на мгновение, пытаясь прочувствовать этот момент. Мерлин чувствовал каждую ранку на губах Артура, ведь блондин так любил обкусывать их, сдирать обветренную кожицу, да и просто его губы часто лопались от ветра. У самого Мерлина в то же самое время губы были более мягкими, совсем не обветренными, будто он каждое утро их чем-то смазывал. Артура всегда удивляло это, и ему всегда хотелось узнать, какого это – прикоснуться к таким мягким на первый взгляд губам. Теперь вывод был очевиден: даже мягче, чем на вид. Мерлин затаил дыхание, и Артур положил свою ладонь ему на щеку, будто чувствуя, что тот готов сорваться с места и бежать в страхе. Но близость и теплота Пендрагона пьянила и придавала смелости брюнету. Они сидели так секунд двадцать, просто наслаждаясь близостью друг друга и ощущением чужих губ на своих губах. Это был максимум, на который эти двое были способны в данный момент, и они оба это понимали. Практически одновременно отстранившись, они посмотрели друг на друга. Мерлин был красным, казалось, от ушей до пят, а Артур широко улыбался.

\- Вот теперь это место точно похоже на дом, - улыбнулся Пендрагон и притянул друга к себе, подминая под себя и стискивая в объятиях. Мерлин рассмеялся, пытался вырваться, хотя заранее знал, что это не сработает – Артур занимался спортом и был намного сильнее брюнета. Они повалились на матрас и лежали, обнявшись. – Мерлин, а ты веришь в любовь? – прошептал блондин, все еще не выпуская парня из объятий, спустя несколько минут.

\- Да, наверное, - Эмрис пожал плечами. – Только не в нашем возрасте.

\- А это еще почему? – возмущенно спросил Артур.

\- Мы маленькие еще, - вздохнул Мерлин. – И вряд ли понимаем, что это такое.

\- А что такое любовь для тебя?

\- Ну, наверное, это когда ты готов ждать человека хоть сотню лет, даже если не уверен, что он придет, когда ты готов терпеть все его заморочки и тебе постоянно хочется быть с ним рядом, заботиться, оберегать, обнимать, - Мерлин пожал плечами. – А еще, когда внутри жар разливается. Говорят, так всегда бывает.

\- Хм, - промычал Артур, а потом, уткнувшись носом в макушку Эмриса, тихонько добавил: - Мне кажется, я тебя люблю.

\- Это только пока, - грустно вздохнул Мерлин. – Потом ты встретишь свою настоящую любовь.

\- Я не хочу ее встречать. Мне и тебя хватает, - Артур закрыл глаза.

\- Если честно, мне тоже, - смущенно прошептал Мерлин, а потом едва-едва слышно добавил: - Мне кажется, я тоже люблю тебя, Артур.

Артур улыбнулся, поцеловал парня в макушку и стиснул в объятиях еще крепче.

***

\- Мам! – Мерлин забежал по лестнице, широко распахивая дверь. Артур ушел к себе еще минут двадцать назад, но Эмрису нужно было время, чтобы осознать, что только что произошло.

\- Что случилось? – перепуганная Хунит вышла в коридор, наскоро вытирая руки – наверняка, как обычно, мыла посуду – и уставилась на счастливого сына пронзительным взглядом. Осмотрев того с головы до ног и осознав, что с Мерлином, ее неугомонным, вечно влипающим в неприятности сыном, все хорошо, она непонимающе посмотрела на него. – Ты чего такой счастливый?

\- Ты не представляешь, что только что было, - воскликнул Мерлин, скидывая с себя любимые, протертые почти до дыр кеды. – Мы с Артуром поцеловались! – выпалил он, сияющий от счастья.

\- Вы… что? – обомлела Хунит.

\- Поцеловались, - снова повторил Мерлин таким тоном, будто объяснял самые очевидные вещи. – Причем, Артур сам этого захотел, - улыбнулся он.

\- Ты поцеловался с Артуром, - глухо повторила мать, оседая на тумбочку в прихожей. – И ты хотел этого?

\- Ну конечно хотел, что за глупости ты спрашиваешь? – закатил глаза Мерлин, а потом увидел, насколько бледной стала его мать, и подошел к ней, протянув руку и погладив по голове. – Все хорошо? Просто… я конечно понимаю, что маленький еще, но ведь все целуются, и мне пришлось бы рано или поздно, - начал было Мерлин, но мать мягко перебила его:

\- Мерлин, мальчики не целуются с мальчиками, - спокойно объяснила она. – Так не принято.

\- Так я ненормальный? - с излишней серьезностью спросил Эмрис. Хунит вздохнула.

\- Нет, скорее, ты просто особенный, - она погладила его по голове.

\- И ты все так же будешь меня любить? – Мерлин посмотрел на мать.

\- Ну конечно буду, - она обняла его крепко-крепко. – Я буду любить тебя любым. – Мерлин просиял, а Хунит, что есть сил, пыталась скрыть грусть в глазах. Нет, она видела все эти взгляды своего сына на юного Пендрагона, да и за Артуром подобное замечалось частенько. К тому же, она знала блондина чуть ли не с рождения – даром, что акушеркой не работала. Она знала, что за Мерлина Артур испепелит любого, несмотря на свой столь юный возраст, и это лучшее, что она могла пожелать своему сыну.

\- Мам, может, ты уже меня отпустишь? – смущенно спросил парень, и Хунит тут же убрала руки с его плеч.

\- Да, точно, - улыбнулась она. – Только, Мерлин, можешь кое-что для меня сделать?

\- Что угодно, мам, - мальчик улыбнулся.

\- Не рассказывай особо об этом никому, ладно? Люди не очень любят таких особенных, как ты. Может, им просто завидно, что они сами не особенные, - заговорщицки подмигнула она сыну, - но все равно, не любят. Не рассказывай им о своей особенности.

\- Вообще-вообще никому? – Мерлин недоуменно посмотрел на мать.

\- Только тем, кому доверяешь, как самому себе. Или как Артуру. Хорошо? Которые смогут хранить эту тайну. Ты умный мальчик, должен понимать, насколько это важно.

\- Да, мам. Обещаю, - серьезно кивнул Мерлин, но тут же повернулся в сторону кухни. – Что у нас на ужин? – и понесся к столу, на котором его уже ждала приготовленная матерью курица.

Хунит выдохнула и сжала кулаки. Она, конечно, не была в восторге от таких новостей, но кто знает… Может это просто _Артур_ , и если жизнь их когда-нибудь разведет порознь, то Мерлину будут нравиться девушки. А может, Мерлину с Пендрагоном суждено всегда быть вместе, а, значит, она просто будет видеть своего сына бесконечно счастливым. И это все, что она могла когда-либо пожелать.

***

\- Артур! - крикнул парень и помахал ему. Пендрагон обернулся, но тут же повернулся обратно к собственному шкафчику, сделав вид, что не заметил Мерлина. Это на Артура было очень не похоже.

\- Артур? - снова повторил брюнет, подойдя к другу.

\- Отвянь, Эмрис, - твердо произнес тот. Он _никогда_ не звал его по фамилии. Даже когда очень-очень злился. Что-то явно было не так.

\- Да что случилось-то? - Мерлин положил руку ему на предплечье, отчего Артур зло зашипел, будто ему на ногу наступили, и уставился на Мерлина исподлобья.

\- Ты случился, - выплюнул он. - Отвали, не понятно, что ли? Я не хочу больше иметь с тобой дело.

\- Что? Что ты такое говоришь? - непонимающе уставившись на парня, пролепетал Мерлин.

\- Хватит мямлить, - голос Артура по-прежнему был пропитан ядом. - Я осознал, что ты был моей самой большой ошибкой. Рядом со мной нет места какому-то вонючему педику, - Пендрагон презрительно поморщился.

\- О чем ты вообще? - Мерлин снова попытался понять, что происходит, но сильные руки Артура толкнули его в грудь, выбивая из легких весь воздух, и Мерлин упал на пол.

\- Надеюсь, это был наш последний разговор, - холодно произнес Пендрагон, громко захлопывая шкафчик, разворачиваясь и молча уходя.

Мерлин смотрел ему вслед, хватая ртом воздух, и действительно не мог понять, что произошло. Что заставило Артура так резко поменять свое мнение о Мерлине? Почему он так себя повел? Слишком много вопросов и ни одного нормального ответа.

\- Не валяйся на полу. Говорят, их тут плохо моют, - незнакомый голос над головой вывел Мерлина из его мыслей. Мальчишка стоял над ним и протягивал руку, явно хотя помочь. Мерлин взялся за руку и встал, опираясь на нее.

\- Я Мерлин, - он улыбнулся.

\- Уилл, - смущенно пробормотал парень. Мерлин, наконец отряхнувшись, смог нормально рассмотреть мальчика.

\- Ты такой рыжий, - зачарованно протянул брюнет.

\- Да, я знаю. Не очень красиво... - Уилл попытался что-то сказать, но остановился, когда Мерлин помахал головой, протягивая палец и проводя им по его веснушкам.

\- Мне нравится, - улыбнулся Эмрис, а затем запустил пятерню в волосы, рыжее которых он никогда в жизни не видел, и рассмеялся. - Очень красиво.

\- Спасибо, - Уилл залился краской, и Мерлин засмеялся еще сильнее, увидев красного, как помидор, мальчика с оранжевыми волосами и веснушками.

\- Ты новенький, да? - Мерлин все-таки убрал руку от волос нового друга, и теперь смотрел на него изучающим взглядом.

\- Ага. Только сегодня перевелся, - он шмыгнул носом и криво улыбнулся.

\- Это хорошо, - кивнул Мерлин. - Пойдем, я тебе тут все-все покажу. - Уилл кивнул и брюнет повел его на экскурсию по их небольшой школе, даже не подозревая, что за его новым знакомством наблюдал Артур, зло смотря на Уилла, потирая ноющее предплечье и провожая Мерлина тоскующим взглядом.


	2. Фрея

Знаете, бывает так, что люди сваливаются на тебя, как снег на голову? Вот Фрея была как раз таким человеком. Был морозный осенний вечер, ничего не предвещало беды, Мерлин, очень уставший после затянувшихся занятий, шел домой, и тут на голову ему свалилась Фрея. Буквально. С громким визгом свалилась с дерева, а Эмрис, не успевший отскочить, оказался припечатанным к холодному асфальту хрупкой девушкой, которая, на самом деле, выглядела намного легче, чем была в жизни.

\- Что?..- прокряхтел Мерлин, пытаясь понять, что произошло. – Слезь с меня! – возмутился парень, когда таки понял, что послужило причиной тому, что сейчас он был повален на обе лопатки и мог дышать через раз – что-то, а точнее, Фрея, давило на грудную клетку и мешало сделать нормальный вдох.

\- Прости, - смущенная девушка быстро подорвалась на ноги, тут же подавая руки Мерлину, чтобы помочь встать. – Нога, видимо, с ветки соскользнула.

\- Ага, да, - Мерлин судорожно отряхивал поношенные джинсы с дырой на колене и клетчатую рубашку. – Что ты вообще забыла на этом дереве? – а потом, кинув взгляд на двор, в котором это злосчастное растение росло, пораженно добавил: - Это же дом Митиан.

\- Я… - девушка опешила, будто ее застали врасплох. – А откуда ты знаешь, чей это дом? – подозрительно покосилась она на парня.

\- Это маленький город. Ткни в любой дом, и я безошибочно определю, чей он. И не думай, что ты так легко сбежишь от ответа, - спокойно ответил Мерлин, рассматривая девушку. В том, что раньше он ее не видел, он был уверен – черных, слегка вьющихся волос и практически таких же черных глаз не было ни у кого из жителей его города. Уж он-то запомнил бы. Девушка выглядела очень перепуганной и до боли хрупкой – таких хотелось защищать, прятать от этого мира и вообще не пускать к ней ни одну живую душу. И будь обстоятельства их встречи немного другими, Мерлин бы поддался на какое-то внутреннее очарование девушки, но он понимал, что не просто так она была на этом дереве.

\- Я и не думала об этом, - фыркнула девчонка, воинственно вскинув подбородок вверх. – Мы с Митиан старые подруги. Но я под домашним арестом, поэтому мне нельзя, чтобы ее родители знали, что я иногда тут бываю.

\- Почему тогда я ни разу тебя не видел? Я тут практически всех знаю, - нахмурился Мерлин, все еще блуждая по невысокой фигуре изучающим взглядом.

\- Потому что я перевелась в нашу школу классе в седьмом, и все это время торчала дома на больничном. Сейчас мне уже лучше, поэтому со следующей недели я начинаю ходить на занятия.

\- То есть ты хочешь сказать, что проболела несколько лет? – взметнул вверх брови Мерлин.

\- Ага. Просто училась на дому. Мои родители договорились с преподавателями, они вошли в положение… Ну, знаешь, все как всегда. Мне просто нужно было вовремя сдавать все экзамены, - девушка пожала плечами, будто ничего такого в этом не было.

\- Вау. Подожди, а в каком ты классе? – Мерлин наклонил голову, мысленно прикидывая, сколько лет могло бы быть этой взбалмошной девице.

\- В десятом.

\- Оу, так я по праву могу считать себя первым твоим одноклассником, который вообще узнал о твоем существовании? – парень широко улыбнулся.

\- Что-то типа. Ну, кроме Митиан, - усмехнулась девушка.

\- Кстати, об этом. Если ты по-прежнему хочешь оставаться незамеченной, советую тебе уйти отсюда как можно скорее. Ее родители скоро вернутся домой.

\- А ты-то откуда это знаешь? – девушка прищурилась.

\- Боже, женщина, хватит меня подозревать в не пойми чем. Как можно не знать, во сколько заканчивают работать адвокат и медсестра? У нас в городе рабочий день для всех в одно время заканчивается, - парень закатил глаза, а потом схватил девушку за ледяную руку и быстрым шагом повел куда-то в сторону парка.

\- Куда ты меня ведешь?

\- Подальше от посторонних глаз.

\- Чтобы убить?

\- Ага. За несанкционированные атаки с воздуха.

\- Я, вроде, извинилась.

\- Вообще, нет, но ладно, извинения принимаются.

\- Нет, серьезно, куда мы?

\- Туда, где родители Митиан не увидят тебя рядом со своим домом, и у них не будет повода позвонить твоим родителям, которые тут же убьют тебя, но уже за другие несанкционированные действия.

\- А почему именно сюда? – девушка недоуменно уставилась на парня, все же отмечая, что позволяет ему вести себя, куда тому вздумается.

\- В это время тут практически никого нет. Школьники только пришли домой и отдыхают от учебы или же, наоборот, делают домашку, а взрослые собираются уходить с работы.

\- А ты тут что делаешь?

\- А я как раз шел домой, когда меня припечатали к асфальту. Так бы уже давно лежал в постели с наушниками и релаксировал.

\- А, теперь это так называется? – хитро усмехнулась девушка.

\- Ой, заткнись, - отмахнулся Мерлин, но сам не удержался от смешка. Он привел ее вглубь парка, где под огромным дубом стояла небольшая лавочка, и усадил ее туда. – Как тебя зовут хоть?

\- Фрея, - она улыбнулась, и Мерлин не смог сдержать ответной улыбки.

\- Мерлин, - он кивнул ей, а потом они пожали друг другу руки.

Они просидели под дубом около часа, весело болтая ни о чем, обмениваясь шуточками и историями из жизни. Фрея говорила мало, из-за своей долгой отсидки дома, она практически ничего не знала о том, что происходит в их маленьком городке, зато девушка была благодарным слушателем. Мерлин рассказал ей про ее будущих одноклассников, сказав, что если она хочет насладиться последними школьными годами, то пусть держится ближе к Митиан, и, если захочет, к нему. Эмрис почти сразу понял, что этот человек ему близок, пусть и не осознавал, почему. Он просто чувствовал это глубоко внутри. Он рассказывал девушке про самого рыжего мальчика на планете – Уилла, с которым продружил уже, наверное, лет семь, хотя, казалось, больше. Уилл действительно стал для него хорошим другом, человеком, в чьей поддержке можно было не сомневаться. Уилл стал первым человеком, узнавшим его секрет. На тот момент Мерлин уже осознавал, кто он и почему не должен трепаться об этом. Но в какой-то момент он просто почувствовал, что должен об этом рассказать хоть кому-то, иначе его просто разорвет. Уилл принял эту новость странно, по крайней мере, так показалось Мерлину. А как еще можно назвать его реакцию? Он просто изогнул бровь и спросил: «И что?». И на этом все! Никакого удивления, отвращения, вообще ничего. Будто Мерлин рассказал ему, что съел картошку на завтрак. Но, в любом случае, Эмрис был благодарен другу, что тот не отвернулся от него.

А еще он рассказал Фрее про скоромного Гили. Как он стал частью их с Уиллом компании, Мерлин точно сказать не мог. Просто в какой-то момент брюнет осознал, что без Гили не обходится ни один их поход в кино, ни прогулка в парк – ничего. И пусть их друг не знал тайну Мерлина, он все равно был им близок, очень верным и преданным человеком, что доказывал не раз, не только выгораживая нашкодивших подростков перед учителями, но и просто помогая разобраться в жизненных проблемах, приходя на помощь в трудную минуту по первому же зову.

В тот же день Фрея узнала и о Вивиан – красавице местного разлива со скверным характером, и про Артура Пендрагона – заносчивого типа с большим сердцем, который тщательно это скрывает (излишне тщательно, по мнению Мерлина), про Елену – главную дебоширку их класса, и про многих других. Фрея тут же сказала Мерлину, что, как ей кажется, школа придется ей по душе. По крайней мере, хоть поговорить будет с кем. А потом они обнялись, как старые друзья, и разошлись по домам – Мерлин спокойным, размеренным шагом, а Фрея – изображая из себя шпионку, перелазившую через кусты и взбирающуюся в окна по деревьям. Уже в тот день Мерлин понял, что эта девушка сыграет огромную роль в его жизни. И ни на мгновение не ошибся.

***

\- Боже, Фрея, как я рада тебя видеть, - Митиан вскочила со своего стула, кидаясь к двери и зажимая подругу в поистине медвежьих объятиях. Весь класс обернулся на оклик, и теперь с интересом наблюдал за этим действом.

\- Хей, отпусти, задушишь же, - добродушно улыбнулась девушка, отстраняясь от подруги. - Рада тебя наконец увидеть, - и подмигнула Митиан.

\- Ага, я тебя тоже, - хихикнула брюнетка, смахнув с лица прядь волос. - Так, надо найти тебе место, - девушка обернулась, осматривая взглядом класс.

\- Я рядом с Мерлином сяду, - смущенно улыбнулась Фрея, встречая удивленный взгляд Митиан.

\- Вы знакомы?

\- Ага. Что-то типа, - пожала девушка плечами.

\- Митиан, сделай благое дело, никогда не позволяй Фрее становиться пилотом - она убьет не один город, прежде чем научится правильно приземляться, - Мерлин, как раз в этот момент подошедший к девушкам, весело подмигнул Фрее.

\- Привет, - Фрея радостно улыбнулась и порывисто обняла парня. - Хорошо, что ты сегодня тут. Митиан, конечно, моя подруга, но она наверняка бы забыла про мое существование спустя полчаса, а я не хочу тут потеряться.

\- Эй, я все еще тут! - обиженно надула губки Митиан.

\- Не дуйся, принцесска, она шутит, - Мерлин широко улыбнулся. - Так что, сядешь с нами?

\- Да, почему бы и нет, - девушка пожала плечами. - Все равно надо вливаться в коллектив. Я же не проведу всю свою жизнь бок о бок с Митиан, - как-то грустно произнесла она, - так что мне надо учиться общаться.

\- Действительно, - парень пожал плечами. - Прости, Митс, я украду у тебя Фрею на денечек, - он снова подмигнул, беря девушку под руку и уводя ее в конец класса.

\- Она тебе этого не простит, - наигранно ахнула девушка.

\- Ничего, переживу. Знакомство с тобой пережил, и это переживу, - рассмеялся парень.

\- Хватит меня постоянно из-за этого подкалывать. Не смешно уже, - фыркнула девушка.

\- Поверь, милая, я только начал. Уилл! - рыжий парень, увлеченный до этого времени беседой с Гили, обернулся на зов и устало посмотрел на Мерлина.

\- Чего тебе? - парень вскинул бровь, оценивающе смотря на девушку.

\- Не веди себя, как животное, это леди в конце-концов. Уилл - это Фрея, Фрея - это самый рыжий мальчик нашей планеты, - Мерлин по очереди указал на друзей рукой, а потом, повернувшись еще слегка в сторону, указал ладонью на брюнета, с которым до этого непринужденно болтал Уилл. - А это Гили. Ну, я рассказывал тебе.

\- Ага, помню. Приятно познакомиться, - девушка одарила каждого из парней добродушной улыбкой, на что парни ответили тем же.

\- Садись рядом, - кивнул Гили на пустой стул рядом с собой. - Мерлин своими огромными ушами как раз прикроет тебя от гнева учителей. И поверь, это очень удобная функция - они тут очень любят поорать на кого ни попадя.

\- Догадываюсь, - усмехнулась девушка, и еще раз осмотрела их компанию. Гили, который ей одобрительно улыбался, Уилл, с интересом рассматривающий, и Мерлин, который всем своим видом пытался ее приободрить и помочь поскорее почувствовать себя своей. Боковым зрением она увидела Митиан, смотрящую в ее сторону и тепло улыбающуюся. Девушка не смогла сдержать улыбки.

И только один человек во всем кабинете отвернулся от этого рая на земле, сжимал кулаки до побелевших костяшек, а его ноздри едва заметно раздувались от злости. Артур Пендрагон терпеть не мог, когда Мерлин улыбался кому-нибудь так тепло.

***

\- Это последнее лето, которое мы проведем будучи школьниками, - Мерлин усмехнулся, потягивая холодное пиво из бутылки. - У кого какие планы?

\- На лето или на после? - Митиан, чья голова покоилась на коленях у Фреи, задумчиво водила пальчиком по своему стакану с отверткой.

\- Хм... И на то, и на то, - Мерлин наклонил голову вбок.

\- Это лето должно стать самым лучшим, - уверенно кивнул Уилл.

\- Незабываемым, - поддакнул Гили.

\- Умопомрачительным, - усмехнулась Фрея, посмотрев на Митиан.

\- Ммм... Волшебным? - скорее спросила Митиан.

\- Легендарным, - поставил точку Мерлин, и вся компания дружно рассмеялась.

Впереди их ждал трудный год - много учебы, экзамены, поступление, поэтому они намеревались провести это последнее их лето как-нибудь по-особенному. Шла вторая неделя июня, и ребята сидели в комнате у Уилла, распивая алкоголь и просто радуясь жизни.

\- Ну так что?

\- Я давно хотел сказать, но... - Уилл вздохнул. - В общем, я уезжаю во Францию. я получил грант, и если я хорошо сдам экзамены, то я буду учиться там. На стипендии и все такое.

\- Ты поэтому французский последние несколько лет усиленно выучить пытался? - Гили удивленно вскинул брови.

\- Ага, - он кивнул, - должен был раньше сказать, сам знаю, но я сглазить боялся. Я и сейчас говорить не хотел, но почувствовал, что если еще немного буду в себе это держать - совсем лопну. Вы же не обижаетесь, да?

\- Шутишь? - Митиан охнула, - Я рада, что ты вообще сказал нам про это. Зная тебя, мы бы узнали об этом из открыточки через годика этак три.

\- Ты обо мне плохого мнения, - усмехнулся парень.

\- Ничего не плохого! - Митиан возмущенно накуксилась.

\- А ну хватит, - Мерлин рассмеялся, - ведете себя как дети. Так, значит, Уилл, ты уезжаешь? - парень кивнул. - Ну хоть на звонки в скайпе мы можем рассчитывать?

\- Ты за кого меня держишь вообще? - Уилл закатил глаза.

\- Окей, хорошо. Гили, ты куда? - Фрея посмотрела на задумчивого парня, выводя того из ступора.

\- Я тоже свалить хочу. Достал меня Камелот, не могу. Все друг друга знают, ничего тут не скроешь.

\- Даже мы банально твоего второго имени не знаем, а ты про весь город говоришь, - усмехнулась Митиан.

\- В любом случае, я покидаю вас. Но, как и Уилл, скайп станет моей семьей на ближайшие несколько лет, - Гили подмигнул Уиллу, и сделал глоток пива, которое стояло у его колена.

\- А остальные? - Уилл окинул взглядом Митиан, Фрею и Мерлина.

\- А мы все в "Камелот" поступаем. Нам проще, потому что он и недалеко, и из-за того, что мы ходили в школу при университете. Знаешь, льготы, все дела. А образование там и без того отличное дают, - Мерлин пожал плечами.

\- Логично, - Уилл пожал плечами. - Ладно, я не хочу больше про это думать. Может сыграем во что?

\- И во что же? - недоверчиво покосилась Митиан на парня.

\- Я, к примеру, сколько с Мерлином общаюсь, ни разу не видел его рядом с девушкой, и не слышал, чтобы он целовался. Надо это исправлять. 7 минут на небе? - предложил Гили.

\- Глупая игра, - фыркнул Эмрис.

\- Вовсе нет. Тебе просто слабо, - усмехнулся парень.

\- Чувак, ты прекрасно знаешь, что я на "слабо" не ведусь уже лет 6. Это глупо, - Мерлин пожал плечами.

\- Ой, та ладно. Ты вон с Фреей общаешься чуть ли не каждый день. Я уверен, что ничего с вами не станется, если вы поцелуетесь, - Гили толкнул в плечо Мерлина.

\- То есть у Фреи вы не спрашиваете? - Эмрис изогнул бровь.

\- Фреечка, милая, ты же не против благотворительности, да? Помоги этому остолопу, а? А то совсем же пропадет в студенчестве, - наигранно вздохнул Уилл и невинно похлопал ресницами. Митиан поджала губы и села ровно, поднявшись с колен Фреи. Мерлин смерил Уилла испепеляющим взглядом, на что он едва заметно пожал плечами.

\- Ты можешь не вестись на это, ты же знаешь? - Мерлин усмехнулся. Фрея переглянулась с Митиан и, уловив ее едва заметный кивок, ответила:

\- Да мне плевать, на самом деле, - она встала. - Пойдем?

\- Ну пойдем, - Мерлин был глубоко шокирован, но очень надеялся, что это не так заметно. Встав с колен, он прошел за Фреей на второй этаж и, закрыв за ними обоими дверь, сел на кровать. - Эм. Ты знаешь, что вообще надо делать?

\- Ты про игру или поцелуй? - девушка тепло улыбнулась ему, будто пытаясь придать сил. - Ты же знаешь, что мы можем сказать, что мы поцеловались, но на самом деле не целоваться?

\- Правда? Боже, это было бы великолепно, - Мерлин облегченно вздохнул и плюхнулся спиной на кровать, широко разложив руки. - То есть, ты не подумай, я не считаю тебя некрасивой или еще что, просто...

\- Я не в твоем вкусе, - подсказала ему Фрея.

\- Да. Именно так, - улыбнулся Мерлин и убрал руки, когда почувствовал, что девушка ложится рядом.

\- Не переживай, ты тоже не в моем, - она усмехнулась.

\- Да? Какое облегчение, - с наигранной язвительностью сказал он. - А кто в твоем?

\- Тебе честно сказать или так, чтобы тебе хорошо жилось потом? - совершенно спокойно спросила девушка, поворачивая голову к Мерлину.

\- Честно, - кивнул парень, смотря ей в глаза.

\- Митиан.

\- Ми... - Мерлин повернул голову, посмотрел в потолок, а потом внезапно спросил: - А она знает?

\- Мы вроде как встречаемся. Тайно, конечно. Все это время. Даже не знаем, с чего все это началось, но все равно. Вот так вот. Ты не перестанешь со мной общаться? - девушка обеспокоенно посмотрела на друга.

\- Из-за того, что тебе нравятся девушки? - он вскинул брови.

\- Ну да.

\- Это было бы глупо, учитывая, что мне парни нравятся, - он смущенно улыбнулся.

\- Да ладно?! - Фрея подскочила на месте и уставилась на парня.

\- Ну да, - он приподнялся на локтях. - Сначала я думал, что это только в нем дело, и не спрашивай о ком я, все равно не отвечу. Так вот, но потом я понял, что иногда и на других засматриваюсь. Уилл знает, кстати. Только он, моя мама и теперь ты, - Мерлин дружелюбно улыбнулся.

\- Про нас с Митиан только ты знаешь, - кивнула Фрея. - Так что исключительность за исключительность, - она усмехнулась.

\- Но, на самом деле, меня Гили уже задолбал. Вечно он как прицепится, что не видел меня с девушкой поблизости, и жизни нет, - Мерлин вздохнул.

\- Знакомая история, - девушка откинула прядь волос себе за спину. - Мне отец уже весь мозг выел, потому что я не привожу парней домой. Думает, что я его стыжусь, а когда я говорю, что у меня их просто нет - отказывается верить. Говорит, мол, "у такой хорошенькой девушки и ухажера нет?" Фу, аж противно, - она скривилась, но тут же улыбнулась.

\- Да, я его понимаю. Я бы тоже не поверил.

\- Тоже мне, - фыркнула девушка.

\- Слушай, Фрей, тут такое дело, - Мерлин задумался, а потом сел прямо напротив девушки, и взглянул ей в глаза. - Ты знаешь, кто такие бороды?

\- Я вижу, куда ты клонишь, Мерлин Эмрис, - медленно проговорила он, - и мне нравится твоя затея! - она подорвалась с кровати и принялась мерить шагами комнату. - А ведь правда. Все что нам надо - изображать парочку на людях. И от нас все отстанут! - она всплеснула в ладоши. - Ты гений!

\- Спасибо, спасибо, - парень расхохотался и поклонился невидимой публике. - Так что, выходим, а в конце вечера объявляем всем, что встречаемся?

\- Да. Думаю, так сделать будет лучше всего, - она кивнула. - Только нам действительно надо будет целоваться на публике.

\- Я знаю, - он вздохнул. - И я правда этого не делал никогда. Ну, почти, - он пожал плечами. - И Митиан предупредить не забудь. А то я представляю, какую истерику она тебе закатит.

\- Она и так закатит. Но ничего, я смогу ее успокоить, - девушка подмигнула парню и они оба опять рассмеялись.

\- Так что, идем? - Мерлин встал и протянул руку Фрее.

\- Идем, - вздохнула она и взяла парня за руку.

Фрея стала важным человеком в жизни Мерлина. И в этот момент парень понял, что его жизнь в скором времени изменится бесповоротно. Но он даже представить себе не мог, _насколько_ окажется прав.


	3. Мордред

Мордред был… Своевременным. Мерлин не мог сказать, был Мордред хорошим или плохим человеком в его жизни. И даже не потому, что считает, что все люди, пришедшие в твою жизнь и ушедшие из нее так или иначе изменили тебя и повлияли на тебя, сделали тебя тем, кто ты есть сейчас. Мерлин просто чувствовал, что Мордред появился тогда, когда должен был, и не минутой позже. Он пришел в его жизнь, когда был ему нужен, и ушел из нее, когда Мерлин нуждался в нем сильнее, чем в ком бы то ни было. И Эмрис был ему за это благодарен.

Уилл попрощался с ребятами раньше, чем все ожидали: сдав экзамены экстерном, парень уехал во Францию, готовиться к вступительным (хотя, если честно, все заранее знали, что он поступит. Не зря же столько времени на подготовку потратил), но все равно периодически звонил ребятам в скайпе. С началом учебного года эти звонки становились все реже и реже — учиться в чужой стране бок о бок с людьми с абсолютно другим менталитетом, да и когда все предметы преподают на языке, который ты знаешь далеко не идеально, оказалось намного сложнее, чем он думал, так что постепенно их созвоны сходили на нет.

Гили, только сдав экзамены, уехал в далекую деревушку в Индии. Ребята были очень шокированы этим известием, но его родители позже поведали им, что парень еще два года назад присоединился к Армии Спасения, которая выделяла ему деньги на далекие поездки, так что он просто решил посвятить свою жизнь любимому делу — помогать людям — и забить на университет. Мерлин, хоть никому и не признавался, уважал парня за его поступок, но по-прежнему не понимал, почему Гили никому не рассказал про его хобби. Точнее, дело жизни.

Митиан, Фрея и Мерлин все-таки поступили в Камелот. Мерлин пошел на английскую литературу, Митиан на юриспруденцию (отец очень гордился дочерью — пошла по стопам папочки), а Фрея поступила на медицинский факультет. Эмрис так и не понял, почему Митиан фыркнула и пробурчала «как иронично», когда Фрея рассказала им про свой выбор, но вдаваться в подробности не стал — все-таки у девушек тоже могут быть секреты, он не должен знать о них всё.

Всё лето и последний учебный год Мерлин с Фреей усердно изображали влюбленную парочку — держались за руки, иногда целовались на людях (Гили даже однажды сказал, что как-то редко они это делают для пылко влюбленных, но Уилл быстро нашелся и выгородил друзей: сказал, что проявление таких интимных чувств не всегда должно быть публичным, никто же не знает, что творится за закрытой дверью в их комнаты). Мерлин постоянно ловил сердитые взгляды Митиан, но улыбался ей так тепло, как только мог, и постепенно девушка таяла — смирялась. Эмрис был счастлив за подруг — они обрели друг друга, но не мог не ловить тоскливые взгляды Митиан, которые та кидала на любимую, когда думала, что ее не видно, даже когда Фрея лежала на ее коленях и самозабвенно о чем-то рассказывала. Мерлин не мог понять, что же за этим кроется, но пока не лез — верил, что если они посчитают нужным сказать, то скажут, а если нет — значит его это никоим образом не касается.

Утро первого сентября оказалось сумасшедшим: быстрые сборы, встреча на остановке с девчонками, поездка на автобусе, в которой все сидели тихо-тихо, каждый мандражировал внутри, и только Фрея вцепилась в руку Митиан, не под каким предлогом не позволяя девушке отпускать ее.

Мерлин смотрел в окно, наблюдая за тем, как мимо него проносится родной город, и почувствовал себя персонажем какого-то подросткового кино про любовь. Это чувство пришло к нему снова, когда, выходя из автобуса, он встретился взглядом с Артуром — как он мог вообще не заметить, что Пендрагон сидит всего в двух сидениях от него — и вздрогнул. Артур долго не отводил взгляд, а Мерлин внезапно даже для себя улыбнулся ему и кивнул. И спокойно прошествовал мимо. В его голове была куча мыслей, но самым важным сейчас было осознание, что Эмрис не забыл. Он действительно наивно полагал, что распрощался с грезами о Пендрагоне еще тогда. Ну, максимум через год. Но все равно распрощался. Мерлин старался не смотреть лишний раз, не разговаривать, не думать, но это сложно делать, когда вы учитесь в одном классе. А теперь и в одном университете, как оказалось. Но ничего, Мерлин справится. Это же универ, новый мир, новые возможности. Новые парни. Мир не вертится вокруг Артура, и его, Мерлинов, мир тоже не должен крутиться вокруг Пендрагона. Именно с такими мыслями парень вылез из автобуса, подав руку своим спутницам, и, наскоро попрощавшись, направился в корпус, ища кабинет, в котором уже через три минуты начиналась встреча с деканом.

Усевшись где-то с краю, парень осмотрел аудиторию. Не то, чтобы раньше он никогда подобного не видел, вовсе нет, но сидеть тут, понимая, что это — твой мир на ближайшие несколько лет, оказалось совсем не так, как он себе напридумывал.

— Можно? — улыбчивый кучерявый парень указал на место рядом с Мерлином.

— О, да-да, конечно, — кивнул Эмрис, улыбнувшись в ответ, и пропустил парня, который плюхнулся на свое место, слегка завалившись на Мерлина.

— Извини, я тут пока не ориентируюсь, — парень вытащил из сумки ручку и блокнот.

— А кто-то из нас, думаешь, ориентируется? — Мерлин выгнул бровь, искоса глядя на соседа.

— Ну мало ли. Может тут были подкурсы ориентирования на местности, которые я пропустил из-за того, что не смог найти нужный кабинет, — парень тихонько фыркнул, а Эмрис едва слышно засмеялся. - Вау, серьезно? Неужели я нашел человека, который понимает мое чувство юмора?

— Видимо, да, — Мерлин улыбался во весь рот. Он любил заводить новых друзей. Парень оказался очень симпатичный — черные сильно вьющиеся, почти курчавые волосы так и просились, чтобы их намотали на палец; глаза непонятного цвета — то ли зеленые с голубовато-серым отливом, то ли голубые с зеленовато-серым — смотрящие так пронзительно, что вроде и поежиться хочется, но одновременно с тем и пробыть под таким взглядом до конца жизни; четко очерченные скулы, острый нос и густые брови. Да, парень был на удивление красив.

— Мордред, — он протянул руку, явно рассматривая Мерлина. Эмрис был не против — сам делал то же.

— Мерлин.

Их знакомство не назовешь особенным или что-то типа того, знакомство как знакомство. Но Мерлин в ту же секунду опять ощутил себя, будто находится в подростковом фильме про любовь, и на этот раз это ощущение ему понравилось.

***

— Мерлин! — Митиан помахала ему с другого конца дворика, подзывая к себе. Они с Фреей ждали его, наверное, минут десять уже, но парень сначала разговорился с Мордредом, а потом и вовсе заблудился. Сейчас он, вместе со своим новым знакомым, шел девушкам навстречу, улыбаясь и приветливо размахивая рукой.

— Простите-простите-простите, — протараторил Эмрис, обнимая Митиан, а затем и Фрею, получив от нее поцелуй в щеку, а затем едва заметное подмигивание. — Я потерялся.

— Во времени или в пространстве? — смеющимся голосом спросила Фрея.

— И там, и там, если честно.

— А кто этот красавчик рядом с тобой? — Митиан улыбнулась Мордреду и получила легкий пинок в ребра от Фреи. Мерлин закатил глаза и про себя фыркнул, но виду не подал.

— Я Мордред, — парень кивнул, улыбаясь во все 32.

— Я Митиан, а это — Фрея, — девушка кивнула на подругу. — Приятно познакомиться.

— Взаимно.

— Что ж, — Мерлин запихнул руки в карманы, перекатываясь с пятки на носок. — Что там дальше по плану?

— Еда, — выкрикнула Фрея, а потом зажала себе рот рукой, оглядываясь по сторонам. Люди, проходящие мимо, обернулись на ее вскрик и теперь кидали неодобрительные взгляды в их сторону. — Умираю как есть хочу!

— Хорошо, еда. Где? У нас уже сегодня ничего не будет, занятия завтра начинаются, так что мы можем пойти в какое-то кафе или ко мне или еще куда, — Мерлин пожал плечами.

— В кафе. И да, Мерлин, ты платишь, — кивнула Фрея, а Митиан захихикала.

— Это еще с какой стати?

— Ну побудь джентльменом, угости свою девушку и ее лучшую подругу в кафе, — Фрея надула губки.

— Девушку? — Мерлин усмехнулся и выгнул бровь. — Фрея, позволь тебе напомнить, что…

— Кстати, _Мордред_ , ты же идешь с нами, лапушка? — Митиан улыбнулась парню, сделав ударение на его имени, и зыркнула на Мерлина. Мерлин зажмурился и едва рукой себя по лбу не ударил — они так давно не были на людях, что он и позабыл о конспирации. Почти все лето они просидели у кого-то из них в доме, а там кто будет знать, с кем именно целуется Фрея — с названным парнем или настоящей девушкой?

— Ну, если вы не против, я с радостью, — улыбнулся парень.

— Мы очень даже не против. В особенности я. Ты же разделишь со мной счет, да? — Мерлин сделал невинное выражение лица и посмотрел на него взглядом Кота из Шрека.

— Конечно, детка, — усмехнулся Мордред, а Мерлин почувствовал, как у него запылали уши. Мордред как нельзя кстати дополнил их маленькую компанию, и они все вместе пошли в кафе.

На лице Артура Пендрагона играли желваки в лучших традициях подростковых фильмов про любовь. Он давно не видел, как мило краснеет Мерлин, когда смущается, и сейчас жалел, что находится так далеко, и не мог услышать, что же такого сказал этот подозрительный тип, так внезапно появившийся на горизонте. Тепло, что наполнило Артура после улыбки Мерлина, посланной _ему_ , тут же сменилось горячим жаром ярости.

***

— Ну, а если серьезно? — Мордред и Мерлин сидели плечо к плечу в комнате у Мерлина у подножья его кровати, расположив головы на мягком матрасе позади. Парни знали друг друга всего полгода, но сблизились достаточно сильно, чтобы знать друг про друга почти все. Хотя Мерлин по-прежнему не рассказывал ему свой секрет. Только если с остальными он этого не делал, потому что не доверял, то с Мордредом — потому что он ему нравился. Сильно. Горячо.

— Да что ты хочешь-то? — Мордред повернул голову к Мерлину, оказываясь в опасной близости от лица Мерлина, опаляя щеку Эмриса горячим дыханием с привкусом выпитого час назад виски. Парни были пьяны, казалось, в ничто, и даже ледяные порывы ветра, прорывавшиеся из открытого окна не спасали.

— София только и делала, что спрашивала о тебе. Она ловила твои взгляды во время пар, так что она просто хочет знать, что ты про нее думаешь, — в который раз пояснил Мерлин.

— Ну, она симпатичная, — пожал плечами Мордред, уткнувшись носом в плечо Мерлина.

— Ты же знаешь, что она не это имела ввиду, — Мерлин сглотнул, пытаясь соображать трезво — настолько, насколько это мог позволить выпитый им алкоголь — и хоть чуть-чуть прояснить мысли. За окном падали крупные хлопья снега, и Эмрис изо всех сил пытался сосредоточить свое внимание на них.

— Знаю, но больше я про нее ничего сказать все равно не смогу, — Мордред потерся носом о щеку Мерлина, заставив того зажмуриться.

— Ты всегда ведешь себя как скотина, когда напьешься? — приглушенным голосом спросил Эмрис.

— Ты мне скажи, — Мордред очертил носом линию, ведущую до подбородка и обратно. Мерлин шумно втянул воздух. — Тебе нравится, — промурлыкал парень практически в ухо уже почти потерявшему сознание Эмрису, вызывая у того толпы мурашек, бегущих по позвоночнику. Мерлина прошиб пот, но он не мог пошевелиться. — Я вижу, что нравится, — продолжал мурлыкать Мордред. — Но как же Фрея?

— А что Фрея? — одними губами спросил Мерлин.

— Она твоя девушка.

— И что?

— А ты тут, со мной.

— Ну мы же ничего такого не делаем, — пожал плечами Мерлин. Провокация? Ну и пусть. Он уже не может нормально ни на что реагировать. Как в тумане он увидел усмехающееся лицо Мордреда, наклоняющееся все ближе и ближе к его собственному лицу, ровно до тех пор, пока их губы не продрейфовали друг к другу, столкнувшись. На мгновение Мерлину показалось, что именно из-за этого столкновения все вокруг взорвалось и именно так появилась Вселенная, — но только на мгновение. Спустя этот дивный миг Мордред отстранился.

— Теперь делаем.

— Ты слишком пьян, чтобы держать голову прямо, так что уронил ее мне на лицо. Мы по-прежнему ничего не делаем, — Мерлин невидящим взором смотрел на усмехающегося Мордреда.

— Нет, детка, признай это уже. Мы поцеловались.

— Мы поцеловались.

— Да. И не смей говорить, что тебе не понравилось, вижу, что это не так.

— Ты очень самоуверенный.

— У тебя просто все на лице написано.

— Ну значит понравилось, и что тут такого?

— У тебя девушка есть.

— Не девушка. Борода.

— Что?

— Ну, мы не то, чтобы встречаемся, — Мерлин посмотрел прямо перед собой, заламывая пальцы, - тут, скорее, мы изображаем влюбленных, чтобы к ней не прицепились из-за парня, которого у нее нет, а ко мне — из-за девушки.

— Да на нее любой парень западет, почему она не начнет встречаться с тем, кто ей будет нравиться? Без обид.

— Какие обиды. Она уже встречается с тем, кого любит.

— Тогда зачем ей ты?

— Потому что я милашка? — Мерлин улыбнулся во весь рот.

— Очень, да, но все же?

— Потому что это Митиан, а мир еще не так хорошо относится к подобного рода отношениям, — Эмрис спокойно пожал плечами.

— Стой, подожди. Фрея и Митиан?..

— Встречаются.

— А ты…

— Гей.

— Фух, но хоть тут не ошибся, — облегченно выдохнул парень и легко рассмеялся. Алкогольная пелена, в которую они были обернуты, постепенно начала спадать.

— То есть? — Мерлин недоуменно посмотрел на парня.

— Да брось, думаешь я не заметил, как ты на меня смотришь? Я удивлен, что ты не заметил, как я смотрю на тебя. Мне всегда казалось это каким-то неправильным — из-за Фреи, а не из-за ориентации — но я держался. Сегодня не смог.

— Удивительно. Ты первый, кто заметил, — улыбнулся Мерлин. — Видишь меня насквозь, видимо.

— Очевидно.

Они сидели, держась за руки и глядя друг другу в глаза, за окном шумел февральский ветер, и Мерлин почувствовал такое удивительное спокойствие, которое не чувствовал с девяти лет. Эмоции, которые в нем вызывал Мордред, были совсем не похожи на эмоции, которые в нем вызывал Артур, но тоже были сильными. Эмрис наконец почувствовал себя свободным. Свободным от Артура Пендрагона.

***

— Фрея, у тебя все хорошо? — Мерлин перебирал прядки волос Мордреда, пока тот читал книжку, а Митиан с Фреей, лежа в кровати, обнимались. Они долго сидели в тишине — им всем было комфортно вот так просто молчать. Фрея была бледной и нервной последние несколько дней, и Эмрис все хотел узнать у нее, в чем дело, но никак не мог найти повод подойти и узнать, что же все-таки стряслось. Даже сейчас, лежа в объятиях Митиан, девушку потряхивало.

— Да, да, все хорошо, — она слабо улыбнулась и схватилась за Митиан посильнее, заставляя ту тихо охнуть от неожиданных и неприятных ощущений.

— Фрея, скажи им, — вздохнула девушка, погладив любимую по плечу.

— Митиан!

— Да что стряслось-то? — даже Мордред сел прямо, поднявшись с эмрисовых колен. Девушки тоже сели в кровати, жестом пригласив парней присоединиться к ним. Мерлин с Мордредом забрались с ногами на кровать и сели напротив девушек. Митиан сжимала руку Фреи, легко, оказывая брюнетке такую необходимую ей сейчас поддержку.

— Мерлин, помнишь, как мы с тобой познакомились? — Фрея закрыла глаза и вздохнула.

— Конечно, ты меня чуть не убила, как такое забыть? — Мерлин попытался усмехнуться, но что-то в воздухе заставило его поежится — этот разговор не предвещал ничего хорошего.

— Помнишь, что я сказала тебе, когда ты спросил, почему раньше не видел меня?

— Да, конечно, ты сказала, что болела. Я тогда еще удивился, чем так долго болеть-то можно, — Мерлин пожал плечами.

— Раком, — едва слышно прошептала девушка, открывая глаза, но все еще не смотря на Эмриса. Она смотрела на их с Митиан руки, на сплетенные пальцы, на контраст бледной до невозможности кожи со слегка загорелой.

— Что? — сдавлено спросил Мерлин.

— У меня рак был, — она снова вздохнула. — В тот день утром мне сказали, что у меня ремиссия, и я уговорила родителей вернуть меня в школу, а потом сразу после этого побежала к Митиан делиться новостями.

— Подожди-подожди, — Мерлин замотал рукой. — У тебя был рак? Почему ты не говорила? — он захлебывался воздухом. Он не мог осознать. Кусочки паззла складывались в голове против его воли, но он отчаянно пытался снова разломать их на части. Верить не хотелось.

— Говорю сейчас, — она пожала плечами. Митиан прижалась к ней, обнимая обеими руками.

— Он вернулся, да? — Мордред понимающе кивнул. Три пары глаз уставились на него: Митиан — изумленно, Фрея — с благодарностью, что снял с нее обязанность произносить это вслух, Мерлин — не веря, отрицая, не позволяя себе понять, признать, _смириться_.

— Нет, нет, Мордред, ты не прав. Какой рак? Какой вернулся? — воздуха отчаянно не хватало. — Фрея, Митиан, ну скажите же ему, что он ошибается! — взгляд Мерлина хаотично блуждал по кровати, ни на чем не фокусируясь.

— Мерлин, — Фрея отстранилась от Митиан и схватила руку друга в свою, заставляя того поднять глаза и посмотреть на нее. — Он прав.

— Этого не может быть, нет, — парень подорвался с кровати, вырывая руку, и начал свое личное Броуновское движение. Ему действительно хотелось стать молекулой, будто раствориться в воздухе, стать почти ничем — невидимым, неосязаемым. Что угодно, чтобы не осознавать того, что происходит.

— Мерлин, — спокойно повторила Фрея. Мерлин вышел на балкон и оперся о перила, отходя на шаг, но не разжимая рук. Костяшки его пальцев побелели, он зажмурился и глубоко вдыхал воздух, пытаясь привести себя в хоть какое-то подобие спокойствия. Фрея попыталась встать, но Митиан положила свою руку ей на плечо.

— Просто дай ему время.

— Нет, я нужна ему, — твердо произнесла девушка, поднимаясь и идя вслед за другом.

— Мерлин, — девушка закрыла за собой дверь, отгораживая их от всего остального мира. Она нашла друга сидящим на полу, вцепившись руками в свои волосы, будто он пытался вырвать их с корнем. Она села на колени перед ним, убирая мерлиновы руки от его головы и сжимая их в своих.

— Ты еще и вышла сюда в майке, умница. Не сиди на холодном полу, а то простудишься и…

— Умру? — девушка усмехнулась и слегка наклонила голову. Мерлин резко поднял голову, посмотрев в глаза подруге ошалелым взглядом.

— Как ты можешь так? — практически шептал парень. — Как ты можешь быть такой спокойной, как ты?… — он снова забегал взглядом вокруг, смотря везде, но ничего не видя.

— А что, по-твоему, я должна биться в истерике? Прости, милый, я этот этап прошла еще много лет назад. Еще тогда, когда мне сказали про рак, когда я была ребенком, я поняла — это не вылечить. Рано или поздно я умру. Хотелось бы попозже, но все же. Я пожила достаточно. Я встретила любимого человека, и пусть многие и многие годы я провела в кровати, потом я встретила тебя, и Уилла, и Гили, и Мордреда, и поступила в университет, и у меня столько воспоминаний, и я вообще ни о чем не жалею. И если бы мне дали что-либо изменить в своей жизни, я бы не меняла ничего.

— Разве ты бы не убрала рак из своей жизни?

— Нет. Если бы у меня не было рака, мы бы с тобой не познакомились, или были бы знакомы, но не так близко, и у меня не было бы столько всего за плечами. Помнишь нашу поездку на заброшку? Ее бы тоже не было, если бы не было рака.

— Нет, не может быть, Фрея, я не могу, я не хочу, я не смогу, я… — Мерлин, — Фрея вздохнула, притянув парня к себе. Он вцепился в ее майку и разревелся белугой прямо в ее волосы. - Ох, Мерлин.

— И сколько тебе осталось? — слегка успокоившись после продолжительной истерики, парень все же смог выдавить свой вопрос между всхлипами. — Сколько у нас времени?

— Месяц, может два. Знаешь, всегда хотела умереть весной, — усмехнулась она. Мерлину было не смешно.

— И что ты… Будешь лечиться, пытаться оттянуть или…

— Знаешь, Мерлин, для такого умного парня ты иногда бываешь таким идиотом, — она помотала головой. — Я не буду лечиться. Это как сорвать пластырь: лучше быстро и безболезненно, чем растягивать мучения.

— Как свеча, — кивнул Мерлин. — Гореть быстро, но ярко.

— Умница, — она поцеловала его в висок. — И еще одно…

— Что? — парень заметно напрягся.

— Я понимаю, возможно, это немного эгоистично, но… Мы с Митиан поговорили и решили больше не скрываться. Она уже давно была готова, на самом деле, только я - нет. А сейчас… Когда тебе остается жить пару месяцев, тебе уже нет никакого смысла что-то скрывать, пытаться быть тем, кем ты не являешься. Мне уже плевать, разочарую я родителей или нет — я хочу умереть собой, а не той идеальной картинкой, которую они хотят видеть.

— Я понял, — Мерлин кивнул, прижимая девушку еще ближе к себе, — ты меня бросаешь, — он попытался выдавить из себя улыбку, но прозвучало все равно до жути тоскливо.

— Прости, детка, дело не в тебе, дело во мне, — фыркнула девушка.

— «Детка». У Мордреда понахваталась? — Мерлин выгнул бровь. Фрея не видела, но Фрея знала — она знала всего Мерлина, как облупленного.

— Да. Он хороший парень, — она кивнула. - И, Мерлин?

— Что?

— Спасибо тебе.

— За что?

— Ты помог мне. Освободил меня. Если бы не ты, я бы всю жизнь провела в клетке, боясь подойти к кому-то, кто не Митиан, не впуская к себе никого, я бы отгородилась, я бы… Ты вытащил меня из клетки, когда я больше всего в этом нуждалась. Спасибо.

— Ты-то? Зная тебя, в первый же день ты бы уже была королевой класса, утерев нос Вив.

— Ага. Это все из-за тебя. Если бы я не упала на тебя, а познакомилась уже в школе, мы бы не общались. Из-за абсурдности ситуации тогда я сразу поняла, что ты — что-то очень мне близкое. Что тебе можно доверять. Что ты не обидишь и защитишь.

— Не поверишь, я почувствовал то же самое.

— Подозреваю. Знаешь, Мерлин, если бы не этот зверь, этот монстр, что сидит у меня внутри, может мы бы смогли прожить долгую и даже счастливую жизнь вместе. Но, как я уже сказала, я не жалею.

— Я рад, что встретил тебя.

— Я тоже рада.

***

Эти полтора месяца пролетели незаметно. На следующий же день Фрея и Митиан рассказали родителям про свои отношения. Как Мерлин и подозревал, родители только скромно улыбнулись и, пробормотав что-то по смыслу похожее на «совет вам да любовь», отпустили детей восвояси.

Мерлин, Мордред, Фрея и Митиан практически каждый день, каждую секунду каждого дня проводили вместе. Совместные ночевки, поездки, проекты — что угодно, лишь бы вместе. Конечно, очень часто Мерлин с Мордредом на долгое время удалялись куда-нибудь на кухню, ведя пустые разговоры, позволяя двум возлюбленным насладиться последними днями друг с другом. Митиан как-то сказала, что она костями чувствует свою любовь к Фрее, и ее тело с каждым днем становится все слабее, будто предвкушая скорую потерю.

Мерлину было трудно. По сути, Фрея стала для него чуть ли не всем. Нет, у него были родители, друзья, да тот же Мордред, который всеми силами поддерживал его в последние дни, но именно Фрея стала для него особенной. Его первый поцелуй с девушкой, его первые отношения (пусть и фиктивные), его первая собственная почти-смерть. Его первая смерть в жизни. Фрея угасала с каждым днем, пусть и пыталась скрыть это за теплыми улыбками. Она действительно была свечей: пылала долго, ярко, медленно затухая, а после — оставляя тонкий шлейф дыма, не давая забыть о своем существовании, оседая горечью на языке, слезами в глазах и болью в сердце.

Мерлин не мог смириться. Это было выше него, больше него, сильнее него. Это уничтожало изнутри, это туманило мозг, это заставляло его биться в истериках несколько дней подряд. Мерлин смирялся. Мерлину было больно.

Когда она умерла… Уилл приехал обратно на несколько дней. Он тоже горевал, но он не был тут последние несколько дней, он не знал, какого это было. До Гили так и не дозвонились. Гили, наверное, так и не узнал. Мордред не знал Фрею так хорошо, как знали ее Мерлин и Митиан, поэтому он не мог понять. Никто не мог.

Мерлин пытался найти спасения в Митиан так же, как она пыталась найти его в нем. Мордред отошел на второй план — да он и не боролся за первенство. Когда Мерлин почувствовал, что, возможно, рядом с Митиан он сможет смириться окончательно, она сказала, что больше не может быть в этом городе. Что это жестоко, бесчеловечно, что она _не может_. Она извинилась и уехала — из города, из жизни Мерлина — сбежала от того, что преследовало ее на каждом углу в этом городе. Она оставила Мерлина один на один с его демонами, его воспоминаниями. Как-то ночью Мерлин взял топор и просто срубил дерево во дворе Митиан. Ее родители ничего не сказали — только с пониманием переглянулись и удалились по своим делам.

Все в этом городе напоминало о ней. Хотя, даже глядя в зеркало Мерлин вспоминал Фрею — след от ее помады на своей щеке, небольшой шрам за ухом — они катались на коньках и она, падая, пыталась схватиться за его ухо. Одна прядка волос, почти спаленная, как и опаленные ресницы — когда Фрея захотела попробовать покурить, и слишком близко поднесла зажигалку к лицу Эмриса.

Мерлин отгородился от внешнего мира, запирая в себе всю боль, всю горечь, все раздирающие его изнутри чувства. Мерлин не разговаривал с Мордредом неделями, и чувствовал дикую тоску. Было лето, и Эмрис чувствовал, что теряет Мордреда, но выйти на улицу, где все так напоминало о ней — он просто не мог.

Поэтому, когда мама и дядя предложили ему переехать, он, не раздумывая, согласился. Оформил все документы и, получив подтверждение от университета, собрал все свои вещи и уехал в общежитие. Заселение начиналось с августа, но, ввиду обстоятельств, его согласились оформить пораньше.

Мерлин позвонил Мордреду впервые за несколько недель и не мог винить парня за удивленную интонацию. Был июль, и парни периодически выбирались погулять. Мерлин пытался заново найти себя в Мордреде, собрать себя по кускам, Мерлин жался к парню, желая получить ласку, тепло, заботу, но вместо этого получал только холодное безразличие. Он не понимал, что произошло, он надеялся, что Мордред поймет, что Мордред не осудит, но…

Когда в августе во время очередной прогулки Мордред сказал, что между ними все кончено, Мерлин даже не удивился. Ему было больно, да, смысл отрицать, но и до Мордреда боли было достаточно с головой. Больнее, а, скорее, просто невыносимо, было, когда Мерлин спустя пару дней узнал, что Мордред уже почти месяц как встречается с Сифой — девушкой с биофака. И на все вопросы про Мерлина он, не скрывая, отвечает: «эксперимент молодости».

Мерлину казалось, что мир рушится у него под ногами, а небо падает на голову, ломая каждую косточку. Мерлин собирал себя сам, но кусочки мозаики вечно выпадали из рук. Эмрису казалось, что еще немного — и он сделает с собой что-нибудь. Он кричал ночами, он бился в истериках, он почти не спал — во снах приходила _она_  — он почти ни с кем не общался.

В какой-то момент он просто устал. Он устал настолько, что взял в руки лезвие и, поднеся к своему запястью, надавил. Но резкая боль, прорезавшая его сознание, быстро вывела Мерлина из состояния полу транса, будто крича «да что ж ты творишь, идиот!». Эмрис отшвырнул лезвие в раковину, зажал руку и, пытаясь остановить кровь, понесся по коридору к своей комнате, когда услышал музыку из соседней. Он бился в дверь ногами, кулаками, хотел даже головой, так отчаянно, ему хотелось кричать, но он не мог вымолвить ни звука.

— Ну что там еще? — со вздохом открыв дверь, на него уставились два огромных зеленых глаза.

— У тебя есть бинт, пластырь, что угодно? — быстро протараторил парень, указывая на свою кровоточащую руку.

— Ты мудак или придурок? — девушка за шкирку втащила его в свою комнату, кидаясь к чемодану и начиная рыться в аптечке. Так в жизни Мерлина появилась Моргана.


	4. Моргана

— Успокоился? Отлично, теперь можешь нормально объяснить, что стряслось с твоей рукой? — спросила Моргана, обматывая бинтом запястье Мерлина. Когда она промывала ему рану, парня резко прорвало — истерика вогнала девушку в шок, на секунду заставив ее остановиться, но она быстро взяла себя в руки.

— Порезался, — сквозь всхлипы пробурчал парень.

— Это я вижу. Но ты не просто порезался. Ты порезал _себя_. Я требую объяснений, — строгим тоном сказала Моргана.

— Ты мне не мамочка, я тебя даже не знаю! — воскликнул Мерлин. — Меня зовут Моргана, я живу в комнате 3С, у меня есть крутой бинт и я, видимо, единственный человек, который может помочь тебе в трудную минуту. Этого достаточно?

— Мерлин, — прошептал парень, отводя взгляд в сторону. — И ты действительно единственная, кто хоть как-то может мне помочь. А еще я твой сосед. Я в 3В живу.

— Оу, соседушка, ты что, за столько лет жизни ни одного друга себе не нажил, что я так уж и единственная, кто может помочь? — усмехаясь спросила Моргана, закрепляя бинт и отмечая, как дрогнул Мерлин.

— Нет, просто мой лучший друг учится во Франции, второй лучший друг не общается со мной уже больше года, будто забыв о моем существовании, моя лучшая подруга умерла несколько месяцев назад, ее девушка и моя подруга по совместительству уехала, потому что ей все тут напоминает о Фрее (будто мне не напоминает), а пару дней назад меня бросил теперь уже бывший парень, сказав, что я был его экспериментом, — совершенно ровным голосом произнес Мерлин, абсолютно ничего не чувствуя. Все чувства будто отключились, решая дать ему передышку, и Эмрис понадеялся, что, наконец, выплакал себе все слезы.

— Что? — Моргана нахмурилась, а потом, встав, произнесла: — Кофе или виски?

— Я один не пью.

— Значит виски, — кивнула девушка и ушла на кухоньку. 

— Какая твоя чашка? — крикнула девушка. Благо, кухня была не в другом конце коридора — как и комната Мерлина, комната Морганы была практически напротив кухни, и Мерлин мог видеть чарующую над шкафчиками Моргану.

— Та, что с драконом.

— Мило, — усмехнулась девушка, вставая на носочки и, наконец, выуживая чашку с последней полки. 

— Зачем ее так высоко ставить?

— Чтобы никто дотянуться не мог. Не хочу, чтобы из моей чашки кто-то пил. Я жуткий собственник, — Мерлин попытался улыбнуться. Девушка вернулась в комнату с двумя чашками — одна была Мерлина с золотистым драконом и надписью «feel the magic in you», а вторая — Морганы, со стоящей спиной Красной шапочкой прямо перед темным дремучим лесом. — Мрачновато.

— Метафорично, скорее, — пожала девушка плечами, поставив чашки на тумбочку.

— Просветишь? — Мерлин оперся локтями в колени, удобно устраивая лицо в ладонях, пока девушка искала у себя в комнате припрятанную бутылку.

— По поводу Красной шапочки? — Моргана кинула на Мерлина взгляд полный нескончаемого удивления. — Ты сказку эту раньше не читал?

— Я про метафору, скрытую в чашке, — Мерлин взял посуду в ладони, вертя в руках.

— Оу, так это просто. Если видишь, что дело дрянь — лучше не суйся, остановись вовремя, — девушка пожала плечами. — Но это так же может быть призыв к бесстрашию, чтобы придать себе уверенности. Ну, типа, Красная шапочка была маленькой девочкой, но не испугалась волка и пошла в темный лес, а ты боишься зачета по теории вероятности? — она усмехнулась. — Вот оно! — она выудила бутылку и победно улыбнулась, возвращаясь к Мерлину. Парень поставил чашку на место.

— Я не пил, кажется, целую вечность уже, — вздохнул парень. — Так что меня может сразу в ничто унести, — он смущенно улыбнулся.

— Предупрежден, значит вооружен, — Моргана подмигнула парню, наливая себе и Мерлину немного виски. - Ну, рассказывай свою историю.

— Да я все рассказал, в принципе, — вздохнул Эмрис.

— Это факты. Я хочу подробностей, — девушка закатила глаза. — Раз уж я твой спаситель, по крайней мере на сегодня, расскажи мне, почему ты чуть не порезал себе вены? И почему остановился? — Моргана нахмурилась. Мерлин колебался, рассказать или нет, но он действительно был обязан этой девушке, и высказаться ему было помимо нее некому. Да и Моргана удивительно располагала к себе.

— Ох, ладно, — Эмрис закатил глаза и почти залпом выпил содержимое кружки. — Пожалуй, я начну с того, что гей, — он посмотрел на Моргану, но не увидел никаких существенных изменений ни во взгляде, ни в поведении. Она лишь кивнула, побуждая его продолжить. — У меня с детства было два друга, близких друга, ближе которых — никого. А спустя несколько лет после моего знакомства с этими ребятами появилась Фрея — моя лучшая подруга. Она упала на меня с дерева, — Мерлин усмехнулся, замечая, что Моргана маленькими глоточками осушала свою чашку, подливая огненной жидкости Эмрису. — Она была отличным человеком, знаешь. Я никому не рассказывал, что я гей, разве что Уиллу — это один из лучших друзей, самый близкий — но кроме него никому. Но я рассказал Фрее. Она сказала мне, что понимает, что она тоже не такая, как все. Она была влюблена в Митиан, нашу подругу. Это была наша компания, мы гуляли все вместе, и, кажется, среди нас все знали правду, даже Гили, который не знал про Фрею и меня. Мне кажется, он всегда догадывался, он умный малый. В общем, чтобы избежать лишних вопросов, мы с Фреей начали встречаться. Для окружающих, конечно, за закрытой дверью наших комнат она тут же уходила в объятия Митиан, оставляя меня в гордом одиночестве. Конечно, после школы все изменилось. Гили свалил с концами, Уилл уехал учиться во Францию, но он хоть звонит периодически. Я, Митиан и Фрея поступили в Камелот. И в первый же день тут я встретил Мордреда — красивого, уверенного и очень милого. Мы начали дружить вчетвером: мы с Фреей продолжали притворяться парочкой, чтобы за закрытой дверью, наконец, она могла уйти к Митиан, а я остаться с Мордредом. И все вроде бы хорошо, но жизнь — стерва, не находишь? — Мерлин смутно осознавал, что он хочет сам рассказать Моргане про все, выплеснуть из себя эту горечь, о которой он слишком долго не мог рассказать никому. Моргана внимательно слушала, не забывая подливать в чашки виски, когда замечала, что чашка Мерлина пустела. — Оказалось, что когда мы встретились, у Фреи была ремиссия, и вот оно — апогей — рак вернулся. Она умерла практически моментально. Как спичка — ты не успел высечь искру, а тебе уже обожгло пальцы. Она была свечой, и я никогда ее не забуду, — Мерлин опустил голову себе на грудь. — Я скорбил по ней, когда она умерла. Уилл вернулся на пару дней, чтобы пойти на похороны, но я не пошел. Мне показалось, это не то, что ей хотелось бы. Весь тот день я просидел на том самом дереве, с которого она свалилась, но об этом никто не знает. Я никому не говорил. На меня смотрели с сожалением, с откровенной жалостью, но и с презрением, что пропустил похороны подруги. Забавно, как осуждают людей, пропустивших похороны человека те, кто пропустил жизнь этого человека, — он покачал головой. — Митиан не выдержала первой. Она уехала, оставив меня один на один со своим отчаянием. Я не виню ее — я понимаю, но все равно было тяжело. С Мордредом тогда было туго: я не хотел никого видеть, а его откровенно достал вечно страдающий я. Его я тоже понимаю, хотя пока не мог найти в себе силы простить. Однажды я не выдержал и срубил то дерево, благодаря которому мы с Фреей познакомились. Она была важным человеком в моей жизни, настолько, что я просто не мог смириться с ее потерей, пока было живо такое явное воспоминание, — Мерлин закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. — Через какое-то время мне предложили переехать сюда — я согласился не думая. Куда угодно, лишь бы подальше от улиц, которые были пропитаны ею. Я позвонил Мордреду, мы пару раз погуляли, а потом он сказал, что между нами все кончено. Я не особо удивился. Удивился я, когда узнал, что он уже какое-то время встречается с другой. Ну, про это я рассказывал. А сегодня я просто почувствовал, как что-то внутри надломилось. Надломилось так сильно, что я испугался — вдруг не смогу обратно склеить? И я решил прекратить это все. Взял лезвие, пошел к раковине, но как только надавил — осознал что творю. И понял, что если Фрея умерла, это не значит, что я тоже не должен жить, — он снова пожал плечами, опрокидывая внутрь виски. — Это значит, что я должен жить за двоих. Вот и вся история.

— Пресвятая мать Тереза, — ошарашено проговорила девушка, допивая виски из своей чашки. — Я удивлена, что ты не сделал этого раньше, — она покачала головой. — Давай так. Раз уж мы соседи, а ко мне пока никого не заселили, давай-ка ты пока у меня поживешь. Вдвоем все равно интересней, не так одиноко, а вещи под рукой, если что. Зато если на тебя опять накатит, я буду тут, и никуда не денусь, и смогу выслушать. Пойдет? — она склонила голову.

— Да. Мне нравится, — Мерлин улыбнулся, и спустя несколько секунд добавил: — А ты на каком факультете учишься вообще?

— Психологический, — Моргана широко улыбнулась, и уже через секунду они оба смеялись на все общежитие. Мерлин наконец-то почувствовал хоть какое-то подобие легкости. И он готов был благодарить Моргану до конца жизни за то, что она вытащила его из этого эмоционального дерьма. По крайней мере, она хотя бы пыталась.

***

Мерлин и Моргана проводили достаточно много времени вместе. Девушка, изначально показавшаяся Эмрису злобной гарпией, на самом деле была очень искренней и ранимой, но пыталась скрывать это за едкими комментариями и язвительными шутками. Люди кидали ей в спину бессмысленное «стерва», и только Мерлин знал, что на самом деле, девушку действительно это волновало.

Они часто лежали темными ночами на полу ее комнаты и смотрели на собственноручно нарисованные звезды на потолке. Мерлин как-то пожаловался, что в этой комнате холодно, пустынно. Моргана тогда посмотрела на потолок и сказала:

— Жаль, что мы не в поле, а над нами не звездное небо.

Когда она ушла по делам на целый день, Мерлин позвал пару человек с потока, с которыми был в достаточно хороших отношениях, и попросил тех о помощи. Они раскрасили потолок за несколько часов, а пришедшая вскоре Моргана была в полнейшем восторге, особенно, когда она узнала, что рисовали ребята флуоресцентными красками, и их рисунок светится в темноте. Их творение больше походило на звезды с картины Ван Гога, чем на настоящие звезды, но, кажется, Моргане понравилась именно эта интерпретация.

Через месяц к Моргане подселили Гвен — скромную мулаточку, которая очень мало говорила, но была благодарным слушателем. Она быстро сошлась с соседкой и Мерлином, и была не против, что Эмрис вечно торчал в их комнате. Она не спрашивала почему, не возмущалась, а просто принимала это как факт. Спустя какое-то время на полу они лежали уже втроем.

Мерлину было трудно. Воспоминания душили, затапливая, и ему хотелось просто лежать увальнем на кровати, ничего не знать и не понимать. Отрицание казалось самым действенным способом выживания. Но Моргана вытаскивала из него по ниточке его тоску и боль, разматывая клубок в груди Эмриса, оставляя на его месте теплую пустоту, которую можно было заполнить заново. Моргана не хотела, чтобы Мерлин забывал Фрею, она просто хотела, чтобы ему не было так больно ее вспоминать. В конце концов, парень перестал реветь в подушку ночами, кусать губы и мелко дрожать от каждого упоминания настолько близкого имени. Он скучал, да, но он имел на это право. Когда Моргана увидела на лице Мерлина открытую, искреннюю улыбку, ей захотелось разреветься — Эмрис стал ей близким человеком, и его душевное благополучие было ей важно.

— Ты как? — они лежали плечо к плечу у нее на полу. Мерлин знал, что за этим вопросом скрывалось намного большее.

— Скучаю.

— Имеешь право, — кивнула девушка.

— Но… Уже легче. Намного. Спасибо.

— Мне-то за что?

— Благодаря тебе я чувствую себя свободным сейчас. Знаешь, будто бы даже чистым.

— Катарсис испытал?

— Ага, только что-то как-то не через искусство я страдания испытывал, — парень грустно усмехнулся. Девушка сползла ниже и устроила голову у него на плече.

— Я знаю, что не заменю ее, я даже пытаться не буду, — она уткнулась губами ему в плечо. — Поверь, я понимаю это. Мы разные люди и все такое. Но я бы хотела стать для тебя хотя бы в половину настолько важным человеком.

— Ты уже мне очень важна, Моргана, ты сама об этом знаешь.

— Да, но…

— Это придет со временем, — он поглаживал ее по волосам. — В моей жизни ты уже занимаешь важное место, просто Фрея была… Особенной.

— Я понимаю, — Моргана медленно кивнула. — Хотела бы я найти человека, которому я буду так же важна, — она вздохнула.

— Ты очень хорошая, даже отличная. Просто сейчас я не в состоянии так же сильно привязываться. Мне нужен, хм, перерыв.

— Нет, я не заставляю тебя, ты что, — девушка села и, повернувшись, посмотрела парню прямо в глаза. — Я не намекала, что хочу стать такой для тебя. Я знаю, что я тебе важна, правда. Возможно, ты даже ценишь меня больше многих других, просто… Мне тоже хочется стать особенной, — девушка пожала плечами.

— Еще успеется, — Мерлин мягко улыбнулся и притянул девушку обратно к себе, обнимая ее обеими руками. — Спасибо тебе.

— И тебе.

Возвращаться на учебу было легче, чем Эмрис предполагал. Теперь в его голове хоть было что-то кроме Фреи и расставания с Мордредом, он мог себя хоть чем-то занять. Со своим теперь уже бывшим парнем они почти не пересекались — со второго курса начинались профильные курсы, и каждый студент выбирал себе специальность, по которой бы хотел продолжить обучение. Мерлин и Мордред пошли на разные специальности, а потому практически не видели друг друга — две-три пары в неделю были их максимумом. Эмрис, кажется, мог наконец вздохнуть полной грудью.

Второй курс пролетел незаметно, Моргана, Мерлин и Гвен много времени проводили вместе и стали близкими друзьями. Эмрис не мог перестать сравнивать все это с их посиделками с Митиан и Фреей, но эти сравнения больше не приносили дискомфорта — парень понял, что это совсем разные вещи. Он никого не предает, он никого ни на кого не променял. С Уиллом и Митиан он больше не общался. Они исчезли из его жизни вместе с Фреей, и, в какой-то степени, Мерлин был этому рад. Он мог начать жизнь с чистого листа.

Летом парень уехал на практику в Америку, выиграв литературный конкурс. Он каждый вечер разговаривал с Морганой и Гвен в скайпе, которые устроились официантками в местное камелотское кафе. В итоге, когда парень вернулся, они несколько дней провалялись на полу девичьей комнаты, попивая охлажденные алкогольные напитки под клятвенные обещания девушек больше не прикасаться к кофе до конца жизни. Стоит ли говорить, что следующее утро они начали с трех кружек ароматного напитка?

***

— Нет, серьезно, Мерлин, у тебя классный голос, ты должен попробовать, — Гвен сидела на своей кровати, перелистывая страницы конспектов перед началом нового учебного года. Третий курс, если верить выпускникам, обещал быть самым сложным.

— До сегодняшнего дня я вообще не слышал об этом радио, ты думаешь, что кто-то другой слышал? — Мерлин выгнул бровь. Моргана, стоящая все это время спиной к друзьям, выбирая, что бы одеть в первый учебный день, развернулась, прижимая к себе красное платье с глубоким вырезом.

— Брат Гвен, Элиан, весь прошлый год мучился с этим радио в качестве факультатива, — девушка пожала плечами. — Он настроил сеть и починил там… все, короче, он там починил. И теперь университетское радио снова в рабочем состоянии, а им нужен диджей. С твоим музыкальным вкусом и красивым голосом ты им точно подойдешь.

— Ага, тем более, что тебе все равно нужно будет выбирать в этом году дополнительную нагрузку, — Гвен пожала плечами. — По-моему, радио — это достаточно легко. Да и тебя там никто не увидит, а если выберешь псевдоним, то никто и не узнает, что это - ты.

— Вот сами и идите туда работать, — Мерлин нахмурился. Ему действительно нравилась эта идея с радио, но нужно было продумать все до конца, взвесить все за и против.

— Сам знаешь, что я иду на швейные курсы, а Моргана — на дизайн.

— Типа, Моргана придумывает платья, а ты их шьешь? — Мерлин снова выгнул бровь.

— Именно, — Моргана усмехнулась, откидывая платье на кровать и выбирая другой наряд.

— Ей-Богу, если бы сейчас был шестой век, я бы не удивился, если бы ты, — он указал пальцем на Моргану, — была принцессой, а ты, — Мерлин перевел палец на Гвен, — была ее служанкой. Без обид, — он вскинул руки ладонями вперед.

— Какие обиды, Мерлин, так бы и было, — Гвен усмехнулась. — А ты бы все время стоял в колодках. За неуклюжесть и длинный язык, в основном.

— Вот даже спорить не буду, — Мерлин улыбнулся, представляя торговую площадь, огромный белый замок и, почему-то, виселицу прямо посередине двора. От этих мыслей парня передернуло.

— Ладно, — Гвен встала с постели подходя к подруге. — У меня к тебе вопрос.

— О, нет, только не это! Опять? — Моргана проныла.

— Что такое? — Мерлин удивленно посмотрел на девушек, тут же развалившись на кровати Гвен, что так удачно покинула уютное место.

— Она уже почти две недели выпытывает у меня, гей ли Артур Пендрагон, — Моргана закатила, а Гвен смущенно улыбнулась.

— Подожди, Гвен, ты, никак, сохнешь по нему? — Мерлин усмехнулся, а внутри у него что-то екнуло.

— Не сохну, а проявляю интерес, — девушка вскинула подбородок вверх. - Нет, ну хоть скажи мне, куда он подастся в этом году? — Гвен выжидающе посмотрела на подругу.

— Боевые искусства, — Моргана пожала плечами. — Фехтование или что-то такое. Он всегда любил драки на мечах, — девушка закатила глаза.

— То есть про это ты знаешь, а про то, гей ли он, ты за все это время так и не смогла узнать? — Гвен нахмурилась.

— Он не гей, — Мерлин закатил глаза и увидел два удивленных лица, резко обернувшихся в его сторону. — С чего ты взяла вообще?

— Ну, ходят слухи, что его пару раз в компании парней видели, — Гвен пожала плечами.

— Это только слухи, — Мерлин отмахнулся. — Поверь мне.

— А ты-то откуда это знаешь? — Гвен скептически выгнула бровь.

— Знаю и все. Иди, попытай удачу, — Мерлин усмехнулся.

— Типа прямо сейчас? — девушка пыталась съязвить, но дрожь в ее голосе не смогла никого обмануть.

— А почему бы и нет? — внезапно оживилась Моргана. — Он как раз сейчас с парнями в футбол играет, если принесешь ему водички, он явно будет тебе благодарен, — Моргана подмигнула подруге.

— Ох, ладно, — девушка нервно разгладила несуществующие складки на платье и поправила прическу. — Ну как я вам?

— Великолепно, — Мерлин улыбнулся, а Моргана сдержанно кивнула. Оба проводили Гвен взглядами, а потом выжидающе посмотрели друг на друга.

— Откуда ты Пендрагона знаешь? — Мерлин не выдержал первым. Моргана приоткрыла рот, а потом резко его захлопнула.

— Общаемся иногда, — она беспечно пожала плечами. — А ты?

— Ох, ну, это долгая история, — Мерлин сел на кровати и запустил руку в вечно путающиеся волосы. Моргана села рядом.

— Ну, у нас полно времени. Рассказывай, — она кивнула и легла на кровать, перекинув свои ноги через ноги парня.

— Ну, что рассказывать, — Эмрис закусил губу. — Мы были знакомы с рождения, близко дружили, были соседями, какое-то время даже за одной партой сидели, были самыми знаменитыми сорвиголовами девятилетнего возраста на весь городок, а потом поцеловались, я понял, что, наверное, люблю его, но прежде, чем успел ему об этом рассказать, он перестал со мной общаться, — Мерлин пожал плечами. Он смотрел на свои пальцы, перебирающие низ футболки, поэтому даже представить себе не мог выражение лица Морганы. — Хотя, если честно, инициатива в поцелуе исходила от него. И это поставило меня в тупик. В тот же день, как Артур оттолкнул меня, я познакомился с Уиллом, и благодаря ему пережил утрату близкого мне человека. Пендрагон, заносчивая задница, ясно дал мне понять, что не хочет иметь со мной ничего общего, и даже несмотря на то, что мы учились в одном классе, мы старались избегать друг друга даже взглядами. Будто вычеркнули из жизни. Мне было сложно, потому что я очень, очень долго не мог думать ни о чем другом. Знаешь, как в старых фильмах про девичью любовь, наблюдал украдкой, следил за тем, как у него дела. Мне даже не обязательно было с ним общаться, я просто должен был знать, что у него все хорошо, — Эмрис опять вздохнул. — Артуру все далось намного проще. Он вырвал страницу с заглавием «Мерлин» из своей жизни без особых сожалений. Кроме матери никто не знал об этом, да и я не говорил. Даже Уиллу не сказал, что это был Пендрагон, просто описал его как одного из тысячи мальчишек. Когда мы приезжали в университет с Фреей и Митиан, я позволил себе впервые в открытую посмотреть на него, улыбнуться ему. Мы ехали сюда в одном автобусе, и мне хотелось смеяться, потому что, кажется, даже теперь судьба снова сводит нас вместе, как бы Артур этого не желал, — Мерлин усмехнулся. — Когда появился Мордред, мои мысли отвлеклись от Артура, и это было как освобождение. Боже, как же хорошо было жить, не думая о том, как там этот зарвавшийся парень. Мне дышалось так легко, что я подумал — вот оно, избавление. Ох, как же я ошибался, — простонал Эмрис, уткнувшись лицом в ладони. — Когда Фрея умерла, я, вопреки убеждением разума, хотел оказаться в объятиях Артура, а не Мордреда. Потому что Мордред почти не знал ее, он не понимал. Артур знал о том, какие у нас были отношения, он знал ее — не даром учились в одном классе. И когда ее не стало, мне просто хотелось, чтобы Артур был рядом, потому что, ну, знаешь, он мог понять. Он всегда мог понять меня, когда мы были детьми, не думаю, что что-то сильно изменилось.

— Ты все еще любишь его, да? — голос Морганы звучал как-то задушено и даже не удивленно - она, скорее, просто констатировала факт.

— Не знаю, если честно. Это все так сложно, я ведь даже не общался с ним с девяти лет. Это было так давно, и он мог триста раз поменяться, — Мерлин дернул плечом. — Но я, тем не менее, знаю, что он по-прежнему любит играть в стрелялки, что он учится на политологическом факультете, а его страсть к мечам с годами, кажется, только набрала оборотов, — Эмрис откинулся назад, облокачиваясь на стену, и за все время этой маленькой беседы решаясь посмотреть на Моргану. Она выглядела очень странно, будто знала что-то такое, чего не знал никто.

— Ты же понимаешь, что только что послал Гвен строить отношения с человеком, которого…

— С которым мне ничего не светит, — перебил ее Мерлин, качая головой. — А Гвен очень, очень хорошая. И если бы я мог решать, то я бы желал Артуру именно ее — добрую, искреннюю и верную.

— Да. Но, как ты удачно подметил, как бы я ее не любила, она все-таки больше похожа на служанку, а он — на Короля. А вот ты…

— А я на паренька, пожизненно застрявшего в колодках, — Мерлин усмехнулся.

— Да. А еще на человека, на чье мнение опирался бы сам король, — девушка пожала плечами.

— Ага. Только сейчас не шестой век, Артур не король, а я, слава Богу, не слуга. На этом, пожалуй, этот спор можно и прекратить.

— Да. Да, ты, наверное, прав, — Мерлина удивило, что Моргана так быстро стушевалась, но тогда он не обратил на это особое внимание. И очень зря. А может и нет, это уже с какой стороны посмотреть.

***

— Ну вот, Мерлин, добро пожаловать в твою новую обитель, — миловидная девушка с рыжим пучком волос на голове широко улыбнулась и призывно открыла дверь в радиорубку. В принципе, ничего необычного: стол с пультом, стул, микрофон и наушники — ничего лишнего, все удобно.

— Хорошо, эм, когда мне приступать? — Мерлин внимательно изучал свое новое рабочее место, проведя пальцем по столику.

— Да хоть сейчас. После пар у тебя будет несколько часов, но к шести вечера ты должен сидеть тут и вещать в радиоэфире, — девушка быстро проинструктировала парня, как пользоваться пультом управления. — И да, ты заранее должен будешь приготовить трек-лист, чтобы особо не тратить на это время в прямом эфире. Пару лет назад я сама сидела в этой комнате, но потом тут что-то сломалось, средств на починку так и не нашлось, а сейчас мне уже не до того, — девушка пожала плечами. — В общем, вставишь флэшку вот сюда, и просто будешь говорить какой-то бред между песнями. Ну, думаю, ты хоть раз в жизни радио слушал, — девушка похлопала Эмриса по плечу и, кивнув, удалилась не прощаясь.

— Добро пожаловать, Мерлин, — проворчал себе под нос парень, глубоко вдыхая затхлый воздух. Флэшку он с собой на всякий случай принес — Моргана дала ему пару наставлений. Он еще не выбрал себе псевдонима, надеясь, что все придет само, как аппетит во время еды.

Эмрис сел в кресло, пытаясь понять, как Гвен и Моргане удалось его убедить, но, что уж кривить душой, он и сам с нетерпением ждал начала своей работы. Было страшно, да, но не настолько, чтобы отступить — скорее, хотелось, наоборот, кинуться в омут с головой.

Парень вставил флэшку в отверстие и включил пульт. Одел на голову наушники и глубоко вздохнул. Началось. Он знал, что его будет слышно во дворе университета, где сейчас тусовалось много студентов, в коридорах, даже в общежитии (хотя там можно было и отключить вещание). При желании волну даже можно было поймать и в машине или, скажем, в собственном мобильнике, но Мерлин и представить не мог, зачем кому-то это могло понадобиться.

Он включил старую добрую _Eagle Eye Cherry — Save tonight_ в качестве так называемого приветствия. Начинать трансляцию с собственного голоса не хотелось, поэтому Мерлин сразу понял, что начнет с песни. Эта песня в последнее время не хотела выходить из его головы, она значила для него немного большее, чем слышали другие. Он подпевал себе под нос, заранее проверив, выключен ли микрофон, и пританцовывал в кресле, изображая игру на гитаре. Когда песня начала подходить к концу, он прочистил горло, сел в кресле ровно и включил микрофон:

— Здравствуйте, мои хорошие, — парень надеялся, что его голос не слишком дрожит. — За окном сгущаются сумерки, небо покрывается оранжевыми разводами, ночь пытается заявить о своих правах. Старое университетское радио снова починено и, о чудо, действительно прибывает в рабочем состоянии, а это значит, что с сегодняшнего дня и каждый вечер с вами будет ваш покорный слуга. Называйте меня Колдуном или Волшебником, но не смейтесь — сам знаю, прозвище глупое, но что такое музыка, если не магия, не так ли? И для всех, кто сейчас думает, что за идиот захватил радиорубку, я ставлю следующий трек.

Он включил _One Republic — Secrets_  и, отключив микрофон, откинулся в кресле. Телефон едва заметно завибрировал, и Мерлин, выудив его из кармана, прочитал на дисплее:

**От: Неизвестный номер  
** _Это было мило. Ты довольно неплох. Начало довольно многообещающее. Поздравляю!_

_Кто это?_

Мерлин, быстро напечатав ответ, повертел в руках телефон. Он не ожидал отзывов о своей работе так быстро, да и, к тому же, сообщение было не от Морганы или Гвен, а они были единственным, у кого был и номер Мерлина, и информация о том, что за пультом сидит именно Мерлин.

— Просто не дай мне исчезнуть, и я расскажу тебе обо всем, — парень пропел себе под нос любимую строчку и тут же получил ответ:

 **От: Неизвестный номер**   
_Раз ты у нас Волшебник, то я, пожалуй, останусь просто Королем._

_Достаточно самоуверенно._

— А у меня, тем временем, уже появляются фанаты, — продолжил Мерлин, вновь включая микрофон и выключая песню. — Я рад, что вам по душе мой треп, но, может, вы захотите послушать о чем-то определенном? Вы можете писать письма к нам в студию, а я, просматривая их, буду рассказывать вам, о чем попросите, и ставить не только те песни, которые нравятся мне. Так мы сможем скрасить наши вечера и получать от этого одинаковое удовольствие, — он снова выключил микрофон, поставив _Phillip Phillips — Gone, gone, gone_. Эмрис посмотрел на телефон, на чьем экране уже висели три сообщения:

 **От: Неизвестный номер**   
_Вообще нисколько_   
_Мне нравится твой голос. Красивый акцент._   
_о БОЖЕ, обожаю эту песню! Вроде такая веселая, но все равно навевает тоску._

_Да. Она слишком личная для меня, я долгое время не мог ей ни с кем делиться, но раз уж никто не знает, почему она личная, то что мне может помешать, не так ли?_

— Будто барабан, мое сердце никогда не перестанет биться для тебя, так долго, даже после того, как ты уйдешь, — Мерлин подпевал под нос, наверное, единственную строчку из этой песни, которую он знал, но она отдавалась в его голове тупой болью.

 **От: Неизвестный номер**   
_Сожалею._

_Звучит так, будто ты знаешь намного больше, чем я думаю. И, кстати, наверняка ты знаешь, кто я на самом деле. Это не честно, что я не знаю даже кто ты._

**От: Неизвестный номер**   
_Я Король, и большего ты все равно не получишь, Волшебник. Я действительно знаю кто ты, я знаю тебя настоящего. Но для тебя я все равно останусь просто Королем. По крайней мере, пока._

_Будто это стало менее нечестно. И да, ты не видишь, но я фыркнул. И закатил глаза._

**От: Неизвестный номер  
** _Даже не сомневаюсь, Мерлин, даже не сомневаюсь._


	5. Гвейн

С Гвейном он начал общаться очень странно. Весь третий курс Мерлин не вылезал из учебников, а все то время, которое он проводил не уткнувшись носом в книги, Эмрис посвящал своей работе на радио. Он ставил разнообразные песни, получал письма от слушателей, он становился популярным, хотя практически никто так и не знал, кто же скрывается за таинственной личностью Волшебника. Моргана очень помогала ему, вместе с ним сортировала почту и помогала продумывать эфир и отбирать песни, но Мерлин не мог не замечать грусть, которая, будто мазки, нарисованные рукой профессионального художника, таилась в ее глазах. Он пытался узнать, поговорить, помочь, но девушка только отмахивалась от парня и смеялась над ним. Гвен почти перестала проводить с ними время: какой-то период она пыталась обратить внимание Артура на себя, но в итоге только сдружилась с его партнером по фехтованию — Ланселотом — и влюбилась в него. Мерлин был рад за новую подругу: Ланселот был романтичен, хорош собой, предан и, казалось, любил Гвен больше всего на свете. Именно этого, по мнению Эмриса, девушка и заслуживала. Этот курс Мерлин закончил на одни «отлично», и Моргана, решившая вдруг обрадовать своего лучшего друга, подарила ему мотоцикл. Эмрис пытался отпираться, но с решительностью девушки особо и не поспоришь. С него все и началось.

Гвейн работал в автомастерской, и Мерлин довольно часто с ним общался. Парень был буквально на пару лет старше самого Мерлина, но такой же безбашенный и с ветром в голове. Они частенько выпивали вместе, но дальше пары бутылок никогда ничего не заходило. В один из дней Мерлин пришел повидать Гвейна, но того не оказалось на месте. Поспрашивав у его сослуживцев, Эмрис выяснил, что парня на работе не видели уже пару дней, и Мерлин, заподозрив неладное, вскочил на своего верного железного коня и понесся в сторону Гвейновой берлоги. Парень жил в старой задрипанной комнатушке где-то у черта на куличиках, и впервые тут появившись, Мерлин пообещал себе, что больше сюда не вернется, но каждая попойка с Гвейном разбивала вдребезги его намеренья держаться подальше от никудышного, Богом забытого райончика. Эмрис подъехал прямо ко входной двери в дом, где располагалась однокомнатная квартира Гвейна. В этот момент Мерлин благодарил всех известных ему божеств за то, что его компаньон по пьянкам вечно терял ключи во время драк, и так задолбался менять замок, что в один прекрасный момент просто так дал ключи от своей квартиры Мерлину. Несмотря на долгие отпирательства и аргументацию типа «но мы знакомы-то всего ничего», Гвейн с умным видом впихнул ключ в руку Эмриса, объяснив свое поведение банальным «в моей квартире все равно красть нечего, а так как мы с тобой пили больше четырех раз вместе — мы лучшие друзья».

Мерлин провернул ключ в скважине и медленно открыл дверь — та поддалась довольно легко, распахиваясь с приглушенным скрежетом. Эмрис осматривал комнату, пытаясь в невероятном бардаке найти зацепку теперешнего местонахождения своего друга. Вокруг были разбросаны вещи, какие-то бумажки, бутылки из-под крепкого и не очень алкоголя и прочий мусор. Мерлин прошел внутрь, внимательно смотря себе под ноги. Сквозь плотные грязные шторы пробивался свет, но Эмрису показалось этого недостаточно, так что он нащупал на стене выключатель, по дороге вляпавшись рукой во что-то липкое, и, морщась от отвращения, щелкнул выключателем. Комната залилась светом, глаза дико резало, так что Мерлин просто стоял, вытирая руку о грудь, и привыкал к свету. В прошлый свой визит в эту квартиру Мерлин заметил, что одна лампочка в люстре мигала, грозясь вот-вот перегореть; сейчас же источником света служила только одна лампочка — видимо, тот самый день настал, а Гвейн так и не удосужился заменить лампочку, но несмотря на это, яркости одной хватало, чтобы осветить всю комнату. Мерлин сделал неуверенный шаг вперед, следя за тем, чтобы не наступить на объедки, которые были буквально повсюду, и молился (чуть ли не впервые в жизни), чтобы у Гвейна в качестве домашнего животного случайно так не была крыса или мышь. Честно говоря, Эмрис не представлял, как и что конкретно он должен искать, но пытался исследовать каждый миллиметр квартирки. Кому-то могло показаться странным, что Мерлин, зная, какой Гвейн пьяница, так перепугался и ломанулся его искать, но на самом деле, Мерлин знал кое-что еще — помимо всего прочего, Гвейн никогда не пренебрегал своей работой. Он, в конце концов, жил и платил по счетам с помощью зарабатываемых им денег, так что, несмотря ни на что, работу не пропускал, невзирая даже на похмелье. Это было его главное правило.

Мерлин вздохнул, руками шаря в вещах, пытаясь найти хоть что-то и при этом не сильно обмазаться в… соусе? Боже, Мерлин действительно надеялся, что это был соус. Мерлин обшарил уже примерно треть комнаты, прежде чем услышал какой-то скулеж и шуршание одеяла. Возможно, все оказалось намного проще, чем Эмрис уже успел себе понапридумывать. Мерлин развернулся, уставившись на кровать Гвейна, которую, почему-то, раньше не заметил. То, что парень раньше считал грудой одежды и одеял, накинутой сверху на кровать, на самом деле оказалось его другом. Мерлин поспешил к кровати, намереваясь разбудить Гвейна и узнать, что происходит, потому что в то, что парень банально проспал все на свете, Эмрису верилось с трудом, но по дороге он наступил на что-то твердое, хрустнувшее прямо под его ногой. Парень поднял ногу и посмотрел на пострадавшую вещь. Это оказались какие-то пластиковые осколки, по форме очень напоминавшие шприц. Мерлин в недоумении переводил взгляд со своей находки на своего друга и обратно, отказываясь понимать что вообще тут происходит. Но спустя какое-то время, медленно подойдя к кровати и так же медленно на нее опускаясь, он стал всматриваться в лицо Гвейна, отмечая невероятную бледность и синяки под глазами. Цепляясь за последнюю соломинку, парень поднес к глазам свисающую с кровати руку друга и шумно вдохнул воздух, различая едва заметные синие точки на бледной коже.

— Эй, просыпайся, хватит спать, — Мерлин тряс друга за плечо, тщетно пытаясь его разбудить. - Нет, серьезно, вставай, мне некогда с тобой тут сюсюкаться, — ответом на это ему послужил красноречивый стон и попытка сильнее укутаться в одеяло. Мерлин выдохнул, вставая на ноги, понимая, что придется идти на крайние меры. Парень прошел в кухню и набрал в маленький чайничек воды из-под крана, а затем вернулся в комнату и вылил его содержимое прямо на голову Гвейну. Тот резко подорвался на кровати, очумело осматриваясь по сторонам и пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд. — Ну наконец-то, — Мерлин вздохнул и сел в ноги к Гвейну.

— Ты совсем очумел, что ли? — Гвейн в шоке уставился на друга, убирая с лица налипшие мокрые пряди. — Что за…

— Ты не хотел просыпаться, я решил помочь, — Эмрис пожал плечами.

— Вылив воду мне на голову? — Гвейн стянул с себя футболку и кинул ее к куче другой одежды посреди комнаты.

— Грязнее тут все равно не станет, а так может хоть на мысль об уборке тебя наведу, — Мерлин усмехнулся.

— Размечтался, — Гвейн усмехнулся в ответ и застонал, хватаясь за голову. — Черт, как голова-то кружится.

— Воды принести?

— Спасибо, ты уже и так достаточно воды принес, — парень ухмыльнулся, скидывая ноги с кровати и пытаясь встать. — Что-то мне не хорошо…

— Серьезно, я могу чем-то помочь?

— Чайник поставь, — вздохнул Гвейн. — Только, пожалуйста, не мне на голову на этот раз.

— Как скажешь, — Мерлин улыбнулся и прошел на кухню. Быстро разобравшись с чайником, он начал лазить в шкафчиках, пытаясь найти что-нибудь к чаю. Или сам чай. — Где у тебя чай вообще?

— В холодильнике, — крикнул парень из комнаты.

— И с каких хренов?

— Это моя квартира, где хочу, там и храню, — Гвейн ввалился на кухню, тут же садясь на пуфик и запутывая руки в волосах.

— Тебе не помешало бы помыться. И прибраться. И поесть. Выглядишь неважно, — многозначительно проговорил Мерлин, не отвлекаясь от поиска чашек.

— Все сделаю. Когда-нибудь. И я просто спал плохо. Уснул только за несколько часов до твоего прихода. И чашки в нижнем левом ящике.

— Там, где должны быть вилки? — Мерлин изогнул бровь.

— Эмрис, не парь мне мозг, в моем доме у всего свое место. Можешь считать, что у меня тут все по феншую, — отмахнулся парень, устало потирая лицо и покрасневшие глаза. — Мне бы еще пару часиков поспать…

— Ты и так уже несколько дней на работе не появлялся. Я уж было беспокоиться начал — не похитил ли тебя кто.

— Ага. Особо недовольный хозяин бара, которому я не заплатил за спиртное? — Гвейн откинул голову, прислонив ее к холодному кафелю на стене. — Боже, блаженство.

— У тебя похмелье? — Мерлин поставил на стол две кружки с чаем и сахарницу.

— Что-то типа, — Гвейн передернул плечами.

— Гвейн, — Мерлин многозначительно посмотрел на друга, складывая руки на груди.

— Чего тебе? — парень отстранился от стены и насыпал себе семь ложек сахара в чай.

— Куда тебе столько сахара? — ошарашенно спросил Эмрис, наблюдая за неспешными покачиваниями чайной ложки, размешивающий сахар в чае.

— Люблю я сладкое просто, — Гвейн махнул рукой.

— Так, ладно, все, с меня хватит, — спокойно проговорил Мерлин, тяжело вздыхая. — Я видел шприц.

— И? — Гвейн, казалось, и бровью не повел.

— И?! — у Эмриса отвисла челюсть. — А еще твои руки я тоже видел.

— Это уже немного меняет суть дела, но все равно: и?

— Ты, должно быть, издеваешься надо мной, да? — Мерлин внимательно смотрел на своего друга, неспешно хлебавшего свой до одури сладкий чай.

— Так, Эмрис, послушай. Ты мне не мать и не жена, так что даже не думай капать мне на мозг, — Гвейн поставил чашку на стол и опять запустил руку в волосы.

— Нет, милый мой, я об этом и не думаю. Потому что у тебя, по всей видимости, мозгов вообще нет, да? — Мерлина пробрала необъяснимая злость.

— Ох, слушай, тебе не все равно? — Гвейн устало взглянул на друга.

— Нет, черт возьми! Я твой друг, или ты забыл? Между прочем, это твои слова, так что даже не думай от них отказываться.

— И не подумаю. Но ты мой друг только во время попоек. А сейчас мы с тобой не пьем. Чай не в счет.

— Я могу подлить туда бренди.

— Ох нет, сегодня без меня.

— В чем дело? С каких пор ты отказываешься от халявного бухла?

— С тех пор, как мне предлагают его во время героинового отходняка, — Гвейн закатил глаза.

— Почему ты… — спустя какое-то время, что парни провели в тишине, начал Мерлин, судорожно подбирая слова. — Как ты… Почему?

— О, почему я на героин подсел? — Гвейн вскинул брови вверх.

— Да.

— Это сложная и слегка запутанная история.

— Я никуда не спешу, — Мерлин пожал плечами и хлебнул чай.

— Ох, — Гвейн простонал, усаживаясь поудобнее, и смотря Мерлину прямо в глаза. — Я знаю, что это — дерьмо собачье, ладно? Я не дурак, Эмрис. Ты даже понятия не имеешь, сколько раз я пытался соскочить, но… как-то оно и не получается особо. Началось все довольно глупо. Компания, в которой я висел тогда, давно уже, решили попробовать словить кайф. И нет, чтобы как люди, начать с травки, они сразу героином закинулись. Я не хотел, но отпираться в моем случае не особо получилось. Пара человек не рассчитали дозу и подохли прямо там. Я был в числе выживших счастливчиков. Уже тогда я сказал, что больше к этой херне не притронусь, но… Знаешь, героиновая ломка — ни с чем не сравнимая штука. Даже когда ты с мотоцикла на полной скорости падаешь, летя головой вперед, боль не такая сильная. Это ломает тебя изнутри так сильно, что, кажется, будто все твои внутренности уже оказались в аду и горят в самых ярчайших кострищах. Я просто не мог. Зови меня сопляком и слабаком, но я правда не выдержал. Каждый раз, принимая дозу, я ненавидел себя. Каждый гребанный раз, понимаешь? Когда я чувствовал такой невероятный кайф, я думал только о том, как сильно я сам себе противен. Я пытался соскочить очень много раз. Попыток было столько, что я даже задолбался считать. В итоге, я попытался заменить одну зависимость другой. И начал пить, — Гвейн усмехнулся и опустил голову, зализав свои волосы назад, и впутывая пальцы в прядки. — Ты просто не представляешь, какого это, пытаться затушить эту боль алкоголем. Но он действовал как горючее, распаляя желание еще сильнее, еще больше. Я сгорал заживо в этом костре, пока не сдавался и не покупал себе очередную дозу. Это так паршиво, и я уже который год обещаю себе кинуть, но все безрезультатно, — Гвейн вздохнул и опять посмотрел на друга. — Я в дерьме, понимаешь? Я в полной заднице.

— Ангидрит твою перекись марганца… — Мерлин уставился на друга в полном недоумении. — И… Если честно, я даже не знаю, как на такое реагировать.

— Это ничего. Такому не учат на факультативах в школе, — Гвейн усмехнулся и глотнул уже остывшего чаю. — Такая муть, ужас. Но очень помогает. Тошнить почти перестало, хотя голова кружится по прежнему неимоверно.

— Гвейн, я хочу тебе помочь.

— Чем? Запрешь меня в комнате на привязи, чтобы дозу не купил себе? — Гвейн усмехнулся.

— Я не знаю, правда, я… Ох. — Мерлин внимательно посмотрел на друга, прищуривая глаза. — Ладно, я не хотел этого делать, честное слово, но другого выбора у нас нет, — парень вздохнул и, залпом допив чай, поставил свою кружку в раковину.

— Что?.. Эмрис, ты пугаешь меня сейчас. Что ты там удумал уже?

— Ты сейчас идешь в ванну, а я пытаюсь хоть как-то разгрести бардак в твоей квартире. Мы вызываем тяжелую артиллерию, — Мерлин достал мобильник, нажимая на несколько клавиш одновременно.

— Эмрис, — предостерегающе начал Гвейн, но был остановлен вытянутой вперед ладонью, которая тут же сменилась на палец, указывающий на дверь в ванную.

— Алло, Моргана, солнышко мое, мне нужна твоя помощь, — промурлыкал в трубку Мерлин, исчезая в комнате в куче всякого барахла.

***

Спустя полчаса квартира все еще не обрела божеский вид, но уже была похожа на настоящую квартиру. Мерлин собрал все вещи и закинул их в ящик с надписью «на постирать», выкинул бумажки и прочий мусор, подмел и вытер пол. Даже протер пыль и отмыл несколько особо липких пятен на стенах. Даже после этой уборки, которую Мерлин мог с гордостью назвать «такой еще эта квартира не видала», комната выглядела побитой, но уже была пригодна для жилья. И для приема гостей тоже. Ну, более-менее.

Гвейн успел принять душ и помыть голову, а также выпить еще одну чашку жутко сладкого чая. Мерлин решил, что до прихода Морганы у них есть еще минут десять, и очень надеялся, что за это время Гвейн не успеет засрать квартиру до прежнего состояния (хотя точно не сомневался в его способностях), поэтому он быстро зашел в ванну, закрыл дверь, скинул с себя одежду и стал под прохладные струи душа. Эмрис понятия не имел, как помочь другу и что вообще ему предстоит, но он был уверен — он обязан сделать хоть что-то. Вода стекала по его плечам, груди, спине, все ниже и ниже, будто смывая с него все неприятности этого дня. Мерлин почувствовал себя намного легче и расслабленнее. Наскоро вытеревшись полотенцем и натянув на все еще слегка влажное тело свои вещи, парень вышел из ванной, увидев сидящего на диване Гвейна, нервно постукивающего по быльцу.

— Вот же, а еще друг называется, — причитал парень. - Нет, ну вы только посмотрите. Ему только секрет расскажи, а он его уже растрепал!

— Я ей еще ничего не рассказывал, — Мерлин закатил глаза. — И не веди себя, как девчонка. Успокойся. Мы тебе поможем.

— Ми типе памазём, — перекривлял друга Гвейн. - Да? И как же, мне интересно.

— Я еще не знаю, но мы точно что-нибудь придумаем, — Мерлин пожал плечами. Гвейн закатил глаза. В дверь позвонили. — Это она, — Мерлин резко повернулся к двери. Гвейн выглядел очень взвинченным, он подскочил на диване и подошел к Мерлину. Они вместе открыли дверь, и увидели Моргану: смоляно-черные волосы собраны в тугой конский хвост, зеленая майка с глубоким вырезом подчеркивала все нужные и не нужные места, а черные джинсы в облипку только удлиняли ее и без того длинные ноги. Девушка изогнула бровь, смотря на парней.

— Мне пройти можно? Или меня позвали только для того, чтобы поглазеть? — Моргана вздохнула, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.

— А, ну да, — Мерлин и Гвейн отошли в разные стороны, образуя некое подобие прохода для девушки. Моргана шагнула внутрь комнаты и брезгливо поморщилась. Мерлин закрыл за ней дверь. Гвейн с любопытством наблюдал за девушкой.

— Так что тут такого срочного, что ты сорвал меня с семейного обеда?

— Ты была на семейном обеде? С каких пор ты туда ходишь?

— С тех пор, как отец решил укрепить наши отношения, — Моргана махнула рукой. — Так что случилось?

— Ну, как бы так сказать, — Мерлин переступил с ноги на ногу. — Гвейн?

— Меня не впутывай, чувак, ты сам ее позвал, — парень вскинул руки вверх, а затем посмотрел на девушку, отвесив некое подобие поклона. — Вы очень прелестно выглядите, миледи, — он обольстительно улыбнулся и, взяв опешившую Моргану за руку, поцеловал тыльную сторону ее ладони.

— Спасибо, я знаю, — Моргана выгнула бровь. — Моргана.

— Гвейн.

— Сказала бы, что приятно познакомиться, но обстоятельства знакомства внушают недоверие.

— Да, мне тоже. Но это все план Эмриса, так что во всем винить его.

— Эй! А еще друг называется, — фыркнул Мерлин, скрещивая руки на груди. — Ладно, ближе к делу. Моргана, нам нужна будет твоя помощь, — Мерлин вздохнул, умоляюще глядя на подругу.

— Мне нужны подробности, я психолог, а не экстрасенс.

— Серьезно, Эмрис? Вот серьезно? Ты позвал на помощь психолога? — Гвейн едва сдерживался, чтобы не заржать. — Браво, парень, просто браво.

— Во-первых, она еще на него учится. Во-вторых, я позвал ее не столько из-за ее профиля, а сколько из-за ее мозга. Она до жути умная девушка, так что если кто и сможет нам помочь найти выход, то только она, — Мерлин пожал плечами. — Хотя то, что она учится на психолога, думаю, придется как нельзя кстати.

— Мальчики, либо вы сейчас же мне все рассказываете, либо я ухожу, — Моргана скрестила руки и уставилась на Мерлина. Гвейн по-прежнему беспрепятственно рассматривал свою случайную гостью.

— У Гвейна проблемы с наркотиками. Серьезные. И нам надо помочь ему из этого выпутаться, — вздохнул Мерлин.

— Окей, я тут причем?

— Потому что ты нужна мне, Моргана, — Эмрис простонал и подошел ближе к девушке, размыкая ее руки. Парень смотрел ей в глаза, держа ее руки в своих ладонях. — Пожалуйста, я без тебя не справлюсь.

— Ох, ладно, — сдалась девушка, поднимая руки вверх. — Каков план?

— Нууу, — протянул Эмрис, почесав затылок.

— По правде говоря, его у нас нет, — Гвейн пожал плечами, плюхаясь на диван.

— Супер, просто зашибись, — девушка закрыла глаза, надавив на веки пальцами. - Так, ладно. Какой наркотик хоть?

— Героин, — одновременно выдохнули парни.

— Я так понимаю, морали о том, что это плохо, не помогают, поэтому вычеркиваем за ненадобностью? — Моргана посмотрела на Гвейна, который утвердительно кивнул. — Тогда просто вставлю в качестве ремарки свое «Ты, черт возьми, совсем рехнулся?!» и продолжу поиски решения нашей проблемы, — девушка пожала плечами и села рядом с ошарашенным Гвейном. - Так, дай подумать. Гуглить пробовали?

— А в этом есть смысл? — Гвейн посмотрел на девушку. — Выдаст кучу лекарств и препаратов, на которые у меня нет денег.

— То есть на дозу деньги у тебя есть, а на лечение - нет, — Моргана выгнула бровь.

— Примерно так и есть, — Гвейн стойко выдерживал взгляд, не намереваясь отводить свой.

— Тогда пойдем более сложным и болезненным путем, — на лице Морганы появилась мазохистская ухмылка.

— Что она задумала? — Гвейн слегка повернул голову в сторону Мерлина, все еще не сводя взгляда с девушки.

— Я понятия не имею, чувак. Тебе страшно?

— Честно?

— Да.

— Да. Чертовски страшно, приятель.

— И правильно. Эта ее ухмылка еще ни до чего хорошего не доводила. Что ты задумала, Моргана?

— О, ничего такого. Просто пойдем стандартным путем. Значит так, мальчик мой, твое лечение будет состоять из трех этапов: физиологическое, психологическое и социальное. Эту зависимость не так-то уж и просто побороть. Она ведь у тебя не только на физическом уровне, но и на подсознательном тоже.

— Говори проще, красавица, — вздохнул Гвейн.

— Проще говоря, мы запрем тебя на двадцать один день в квартире.

— Что? Почему это?

— За это время организм полностью очистится от вредных веществ, и в твоей крови не будет и следа героина. Что будет означать окончание физиологической фазы лечения. Ломка исчезнет, проще говоря. По крайней мере, настоящая.

— А бывает еще какая-то?

— А бывает ломка в твоей голове. Не спрашивай и не углубляйся, я сама этим займусь. Будем разговаривать раз в несколько дней. Считай, я твой личный бесплатный психолог.

— Хорошо… А социальная фаза?

— Сама простая. Смена обстановки и знакомство с новыми людьми. Мы можем банально водить его раз в неделю на попойку в общагу, — Моргана подмигнула Мерлину, который прыснул от смеха.

— Хорошо, кажется, я все понял.

— Как давно ты принимаешь?

— Пару лет.

— Неплохо сохранился.

— Я не так часто это делаю, иногда пытаясь облегчить ломку какими-то наркотиками полегче. На самом деле, я правда пытался уже соскочить. Продержался двенадцать дней. Не выдержал и купил себе дозу. Оказывается, совсем чуть-чуть не дотерпел, — Гвейн грустно усмехнулся.

— Да. Так. Значит, первые две недели мы следим за тобой особо тщательно. Как хорошо, что лето на дворе, и нам с Мерлином спешить некуда.

— Эй, мне есть куда! У меня работа! — Гвейн вскочил на ноги, путая руки в волосах.

— Успокойся, парень. Возьмешь отпуск. Тем тебе выгоднее покончить со всем этим поскорее. Чем быстрее закончим, тем быстрее выйдешь на работу. Зато у тебя не будет в этом месяце денег на дозу.

— А за квартиру я чем платить буду? Натурой? — Гвейн простонал, закрывая глаза.

— Я заплачу. Я прямо сегодня какой-то благодетель: психологические консультации бесплатно, наркоманам за квартиры плачу… Чудо, а не девушка, — Моргана усмехнулась.

— Я тебе все отдам, — Гвейн слегка прищурился.

— Как скажешь.

— Ладно, когда приступим?

— Когда ты в последний раз принимал?

— Хм, — Гвейн посмотрел на часы, — учитывая, что я проспал часов десять после того, как словил кайф, давай считать, что сутки назад, — парень пожал плечами.

— Значит, сегодня как раз самое время.

— Хорошо, у меня последний вопрос, — Мерлин внимательно взглянул на девушку.

— Какой?

— Откуда ты все это знаешь?

— В отличие от некоторых, я умею пользоваться интернетом. И отличаюсь огромным интересом к неизведанному, — девушка усмехнулась. — Ладно, я просто курсовую писала в прошлом году по наркотическим зависимостям.

— Как нам повезло, — Гвейн с интересом взглянул на Моргану.

— Что бы мы без тебя делали? — Мерлин кинулся на диван, сжимая девушку в объятиях.

— Были бы в полной заднице, — Моргана улыбнулась, обнимая парня в ответ.

***

Моргана с Мерлином очень много времени проводили вместе с Гвейном. Иногда, когда сидеть в давящих четырех стенах не было уже сил, ребята выбирались в город на прогулку, не спуская с Гвейна глаз. Пару раз они даже ночевали в общежитии, чтобы сменить обстановку. Это все явно ломало Гвейна и било по его психике — парень стал бледен, нервозен и очень агрессивен. Эмрис смотрел на мучащегося друга, и его сердце просто выпрыгивало из груди, а воспоминания накатывали волной — он вспоминал Фрею в ее последние дни, когда из-за болезни у нее не было сил не то, чтобы двигаться — дышать. Иногда Гвейн очень сильно напоминал Фрею, и в такие моменты Мерлин просто извинялся перед Морганой и уходил к себе. Пил кофе и смотрел в окно. Слушал музыку. Пытался вынести из своей головы все мысли, пока там не оставался белый лист. Тогда он вздыхал возвращался назад, где, чаще всего, Моргана сидела на кровати, гладя по голове уснувшего на ее коленях Гвейна. Иногда Гвейн просто молил о дозе. Кричал что-то о помиловании, плакал и даже падал на колени. Парень выглядел жалко, но ни Моргана, ни Мерлин не могли его в этом винить. Когда, казалось, все это закончилось, когда до победного оставалась какая-то неделя, ребята решили, что будет полезно, если Гвейн будет видеть, что они ему доверяют. Это была их первая и самая главная ошибка. Они оставили парня в его квартире одного на полчаса, выйдя за продуктами в ближайший круглосуточный продуктовый, а когда вернулись, обнаружили Гвейна, спокойно лежащего на кровати. Ребята переглянулись и пожали плечами.

— Гвейн? — Моргана села рядом с парнем, который тут же закрыл глаза. — У тебя все хорошо?

Гвейн открыл рот и облизнул сухие губы. Мерлин недоуменно посмотрел на парня, а затем на Моргану. Девушка нахмурилась и потянулась за телефоном.

— Что ты делаешь? — Мерлин неуверенно подошел к девушке, включившей фонарик. Она подняла веки Гвейна, поднося к глазу фонарик и убирая его. Зрачок не реагировал.

— Твою мать, — выругалась Моргана. — Он принял.

— Что? — Эмрис уставился на нее.

— Ты что, не видишь? Зрачок не реагирует, общая заторможенность, расслабленная мимика. Сухость ротовой полости. Нас не было полчаса, а этот гад сорвался, — она зло ударила его кулаком в плечо.

— Аккуратно, синяк останется, — Мерлин пребывал в некой прострации. А ведь все было так хорошо!

— Ну и поделом ему! Две недели жизни псу под хвост, — девушка выглядела отчаянной. Она встала с дивана и отправилась на кухню. Мерлин на автомате пошел за ней. — Значит так, слушай сюда. Если нам повезет, через сутки где-то он уже будет вменяемый. Теперь, что бы он ни говорил, мы на него реагировать не будем. Только узнаем откуда он взял дозу.

— А если не скажет? — перебил ее Мерлин.

— А если не скажет, то что мы вообще тут забыли? — Моргана резко развернулась и уставилась на Эмриса. — Он нам втирал, что сам хочет соскочить, так что скажет как миленький!

— Хорошо, а потом? — Мерлин кинул мимолетный взгляд на гостиную.

— А потом мы его веревками будем привязывать к дивану и кормить с ложечки, если понадобится, — она резко поставила банку из-под консервированного горошка на стол. — Я больше не намерена с ним сюсюкаться. Думала, он пойдет по более-менее легкому пути. Не хочет — его проблемы, мне то что, — девушка фыркнула.

— Моргана, — тихо позвал Мерлин.

— Что? — резко бросила девушка, поворачивая голову в его сторону.

— Почему… Что… Я имею ввиду, я понимаю, что он сорвался и все такое, но… Ты так остро реагируешь… И столько всего знаешь, так что… — Мерлин закусил губу. Он не знал, как подобрать слова. Моргана вздохнула и уперлась руками о край столешницы.

— Я ведь росла в приюте. Я не говорила тебе, потому что особой надобности не было. Не хотела пугать и все такое. Только в шестнадцать лет меня оттуда забрали. У меня появился брат и отец, все было хорошо… Но иногда я все равно просыпаюсь по ночам от того, что меня мучают кошмары. Ты не представляешь, сколько всего я натерпелась, сколько всего повидала там, в этом самом приюте. У меня была подруга, Моргауза. Странное имя, да, но мы тогда смеялись, насколько наши имена похожи, и называли друг друга сестрами. Мне с ней было уютно, я была будто под ее защитой, а потом… Она была на пару лет старше меня. И когда мне было лет двенадцать, она начала употреблять. Я не говорила тебе ни про приют, ни про нее, потому что мне самой очень тяжело это все вспоминать. Меня душит то, что я, самый близкий ей человек, не смогла ей помочь, предотвратить… Когда Фрея умерла, Митиан уехала из страны. Когда Моргауза умерла от передозировки, — голос девушки дрогнул, — я не могла себе этого простить. И уйти от этого тоже не могла. Когда меня забрали оттуда, уже годы спустя, я была очень рада своему названному отцу, потому что он действительно вызволил меня из какого-то подобия клетки. Боже, ты бы знал, как я была рада наконец перестать ходить по тем же коридорам, в ту же столовую, общаться с тем же людьми… Когда я увидела Гвейна, услышала, в чем ваша проблема, я поняла, что это мой шанс. Искупить свою вину перед Моргаузой, что ли. Помочь хотя бы на этот раз. Я знала, как должна была поступить, ни секунды не раздумывая. И сейчас глядя на него, я думаю, что опять провалилась, и… Я не могу так, Мерлин, — руки девушки дрожали, она едва сдерживала слезы. Эмрис подошел к ней и крепко сжал в объятиях. — Но я серьезно, я сделаю это, во что бы то ни стало. Мы избавим Гвейна от зависимости, и на этот раз я буду лично проводить с ним все двадцать четыре часа в сутки.

— Ты же его недолюбливаешь, — Мерлин усмехнулся.

— На самом деле, нет, — Моргана пожала плечами, вытирая тыльной стороной ладони так и не выплаканные слезы. — Только ему не вздумай об этом говорить.

— Хорошо, принцесса, — Мерлин чмокнул девушку в висок. — Мы справимся. Я тебе обещаю.

— Спасибо тебе. Правда. Спасибо.

***

Когда Гвейн проснулся после очень, очень длительного сна, он обнаружил у себя под боком дремавшую Моргану. Улыбнувшись, парень аккуратно встал, пытаясь не разбудить девушку, и прошел на кухню, поставив чайник на огонь.

— И где ты взял дозу? — устало спросил Мерлин, потирая глаза.

— У меня была заначка, — Гвейн, кажется, даже не удивился.

— Где?

— Там больше нет.

— Гвейн.

— В нижнем ящике стола. Можете обшарить всю квартиру, вы ничего не найдете — в этом доме нет больше ни грамма наркотика.

— Почему ты раньше не сказал про заначку?

— Я забыл про нее.

— Гвейн, хотя бы сейчас не ври. Я думал, ты хотел избавиться от этого.

— Я и хотел. Все еще хочу, — Гвейн выдохнул. — Я надеялся, что смогу с собой справиться. Вышло фигово, как ты успел заметить, — Гвейн потер глаза руками. — Чай будешь?

— Давай, — Мерлин пожал плечами. Гвейн быстро сделал чай, всыпая себе семь привычных ложек сахара.

— Ответь мне, почему я проснулся рядом с нашей красавицей?

— Потому что наша красавица проплакала из-за тебя, урода, все глаза, приготовила тебе поесть на момент, когда ты проснешься, и рухнула без сил, устроившись на этом самом пуфике, а я ее перенес.

— Ты серьезно?

— Нет, блин, шутки с тобой шучу, — Мерлин посмотрел на Гвейна исподлобья.

— Почему она плакала… из-за меня? — Гвейн метнул встревоженный взгляд в сторону комнаты.

— Потому что ты ей важен.

— Я думал, она меня терпеть не может.

— Это не совсем так. Но ты действительно причинил много боли и ей, и мне своим поступком.

— Да знаю я. И мне стыдно, — Гвейн вздохнул. — Вы больше не будете мне помогать, да? — Гвейн опустил голову, смотря себе на колени.

— Вообще-то, — Моргана зашла на кухню, зевая, и, не глядя на парней, пошла наливать себе чай. — Теперь я с тебя не слезу, пока ты не забудешь про свои наркотики раз и навсегда.

— Не слезешь, говоришь? — Гвейн усмехнулся и посмотрел на девушку, которая, облокотившись на столешницу, медленно попивала горячий чай, буравя его взглядом. — Я бы на это посмотрел.

— Насмотришься еще, — зло кинула она, скрывая взгляд в чашке с чаем.

— Ладно, ладно, я облажался, довольна? — Гвейн встал и подошел к ней. — Я ступил, я поступил ужасно, я сам себя ненавижу, хочешь верь, хочешь нет, — девушка все еще смотрела в чашку. — Моргана?

— Чего тебе?

— Прости меня, — Гвейн закусил губу и жалостливо на нее посмотрел.

— Иди в душ, потом поговорим, — Моргана, не глядя на парня, поставила чашку в раковину и, обогнув его, пошла в комнату, крикнув Мерлину: — А ты сбегай в магазин. Нам понадобятся веревки.

— Веревки? — шепнул Гвейн, подошедший к Мерлину. — Она серьезно?

— Более чем.

— Надо было держать себя в руках, да?

— Ага.

— Что ж, надеюсь, хоть так до меня дойдет, — Гвейн выдохнул и, захватив с собой полотенце, поплелся в душ.

— Не переборщи только, ладно? — Мерлин, обуваясь, смотрел на девушку, восседавшую на диване по-турецки и рассматривающую свои ногти.

— Мерлин, — девушка одарила его резким взглядом. — Иди за веревками.

— Ладно, — парень открыл дверь, взглянув на воинственно настроенную подругу, и закрыл ее за собой. Да. Этот месяц обещал быть особенно трудным.

***

Моргана, как и обещала, не спускала глаз с Гвейна. Сначала она была очень жесткой, порою даже жестокой, но в конце концов сжалилась и начала нормально общаться с Гвейном. Только заметив это, парень тут же принялся всеми доступными ему способами доказывать девушке, что больше он не станет так глупить, не позволит ей так переживать. Не из-за него. Мерлин замечал, что что-то происходит, но решил не придавать этому особого значения. Моргана и Гвейн стали проводить больше времени вместе, часами разговаривая ни о чем, а Мерлин в это время ходил на прогулки или сидел на кухне, занимаясь своими делами. Порой он несколько дней подряд не видел этих двоих, но ни парень, ни девушка, казалось, этого не замечали. Мерлин смотрел на них и понимал, что это, на самом деле, прекрасно. Моргана как-то сказала ему, что хотела бы, чтобы на нее кто-то смотрел так, как Мерлин мельком смотрит на Артура, который проходит мимо. Мерлин долго отнекивался, но в итоге просто признался, что - да, так и есть. Как бы он ни пытался этого отрицать, он не может перестать чувствовать это к Пендрагону. Он пытался, но не выходит. Но он, несомненно, будет продолжать пытаться. И сейчас Мерлин смотрел на этих двоих и понимал — вот оно. Гвейн смотрит на Моргану именно так. Так, как Мерлин на Артура. Так, как Артур никогда не посмотрит на Мерлина. Так, как Моргана смотрела на Гвейна. Это происходило очень медленно, и Эмрис бы не удивился, если бы они внезапно осознали, что сидят, держась за руки, сами не понимая, как так получилось. Гвейн, кажется, совсем позабыл про свою ломку, либо пытался маскировать свою агонию (и ему это очень удачно удавалось), храбрясь перед Морганой.

Телефон пиликнул, оповещая о новом сообщении. Мерлин оторвался от наблюдения за тем, как эти двое ворковали друг с другом, и пошел на кухню поискать, что бы покушать. Потянувшись за телефоном, он открыл холодильник, практически ломившийся от еды благодаря Моргане. Мерлин разблокировал телефон и глянул на дисплей.

 **От: Король**   
_Не хватает твоего голоса. Совсем со скуки подыхаю тут. Как прошла твоя половина лета?_

Мерлин усмехнулся. Они не переписывались со времен последнего эфира Мерлина еще весной, поспорив, что не напишут друг другу до следующего эфира. Мерлин решил узнать, насколько он привязан к этому парню. С одной стороны, они весь год обменивались СМСками, пусть Эмрис до сих пор не знал, кто скрывался за этим таинственным Королем, им все равно было весело вместе. На лице Мерлина тут же расползалась довольная улыбка, когда он видел знакомый ник в полученных сообщениях. Парень быстро написал ответ, убирая телефон обратно в карман и возвращаясь к холодильнику.

_Т_ _ы в курсе, что только что проиграл наш маленький спор?_

Остановившись на куриных котлетах и пюре, парень быстро вывалил все на тарелку, ставя ее в микроволновку. Телефон опять запиликал.

 **От: Король**   
_К черту спор. Вообще все к черту. Нет, Мерлин, серьезно, я соскучился по тебе. Это, наверное, самое дерьмовое лето в моей жизни. Если тебе интересно, я почти ничего не сделал еще за все это время. И ты не ответил на мой вопрос. За это тебе штрафной вопрос: признайся, ты скучал по мне? :)_

Доставая тарелку из микроволновки одной рукой, и другой — набирая сообщение, парень поставил еду на стол, нашел вилку и принялся кушать, в ожидании нового сообщения. Король не заставил себя долго ждать.

**Король**

_Сочувствую о твоем лете. Нет, серьезно, хватит просиживать свои штаны, у тебя еще чуть больше месяца в запасе. Сделай что-нибудь, что тебе запомнится. Ну, хоть что-нибудь.  
И да. Я скучал._

_Ты даже представить себе не можешь, насколько сильно я рад это слышать. Просто невероятно, я продержался почти два месяца без тебя. Как бы глупо это ни звучало, я сомневался, что выдержу столько. Но я держался до последнего. Честно._

_И зачем, позволь узнать?_

_Ты не писал, а я просто не хотел навязываться. А то еще подумаешь что-то не то._

_У нас был СПОР, ты же это понимаешь, да? Я просто не хотел проспорить._

_То есть ты думал обо мне хотя бы пару дней за все это время?_

_Разве что пару дней :)_

_З_ _асранец._

_Осел._

_Венценосный!_

_Разве что в твоих снах._

_К_ _ак можно быть такой задницей?_

_Учился у лучших просто._

_Т_ _ы вообще в курсе, что только что назвал меня лучшим?_

_Ну, мы не общались почти два месяца. Считай это, хм, компенсацией._

_Тебя надо почаще держать без общения со мной._

_Даже не думай.  
Задница._

_Ох, ну ладно, ладно. С тобой всегда так приятно общаться, знаешь._

_О да, ты мне это постоянно говоришь._

_З_ _нал бы ты, что это сарказм…_

_Ты сейчас не серьезно. Иначе я тебя покусаю._

_Ввиду открывшихся обстоятельств — серьезен, как никогда._

— Мерлин! — Моргана окликнула парня, который сам не заметил, как съел всю порцию, из комнаты.

— Чего тебе? — Мерлин заглянул в комнату.

— Мы пойдем прогуляемся. Хочешь с нами? — Моргана поправляла прическу стоя перед зеркалом.

— Ты уверена, что стоит? — Мерлин неуверенно покосился на друга.

— Остались всего сутки, надеюсь, у него хоть немного мозгов осталось, чтобы не сорваться на финишной прямой.

— Не в этот раз, красавица, — Гвейн усмехнулся. — Я не собираюсь все бросить, когда почти избавился от этого дерьма.

— Вот и умница, — Моргана улыбнулась через зеркало Гвейну и так же посмотрела на Мерлина. — Так ты идешь?

— Да. Да… — Мерлин сгрузил грязную посуду в раковину и быстро напечатал сообщение.

**Король**

_Прости, милый, мне пора идти. Труба зовет. Было приятно наконец-то снова с тобой поболтать. Но не так приятно, как выиграть спор;) До скорого._

Мерлин глянул на своих друзей и покачал головой. Все-таки правильно в песне поется — люди влюбляются самыми странными способами: одни — пытаясь излечить от героиновой зависимости, другие — переписываясь СМСками. Жизнь Эмриса, наконец-то, налаживалась. Он знал, что скоро что-то произойдет, потому что ну не могло все быть так классно, но предпочитал жить этим моментом. Поэтому он просто спрятал телефон в задний карман джинс и, быстро обувшись, вышел следом за друзьями.

***

— Эмрис, — взвыл Гвейн, сидя в Мерлиновой комнате в общежитии. — Ты серьезно?

— Серьезнее некуда.

— Это дерьмово.

— Прости, чувак, сам знаешь — решения тут не я принимаю.

— Да знаю я. Но почему она сама мне не сказала?

— Просила передать, что не намерена к тебе приближаться, пока от тебя воняет, как от табачной фабрики, — Мерлин пожал плечами, двигая ногой в такт музыке, играющей из наушников, что свисали с его шеи.

— Нет, ну вы только посмотрите на этих женщин. Сначала она говорит мне, что для того, чтобы избавиться от психологической зависимости, я должен перейти на что-то значительно легче, типа травки, потом с нее перескочить на тяжелые сигареты, а теперь, получается, я не должен курить вовсе? — Гвейн развел руками.

— Да. Гвейн, она имеет на это право, она твоя _девушка_ , ты это понимаешь? Вы встречаетесь уже почти полгода, можно было уже и привыкнуть, что у нее командирский характер. Да и к тому же, я ее поддерживаю. Совсем не в кайф целоваться с пепельницей. Я удивлен, что она не поставила тебе условие раньше.

— И это еще друг называется, — фыркнул парень, плюхаясь к Мерлину на кровать. — А вдруг рецидив, она об этом подумала?

— А может она так сильно в тебе уверена и доверяет тебе, ты об этом подумал? — Эмрис тяжело вздохнул и отвлекся от домашки, взглянув на друга. — Ты уже больше полугода чист. Ну, по крайней мере, от героина.

— Я до сих пор с трудом верю, что она привязывала меня к батарее.

— И поила чаем и обезбаливающими, так что ей очко к карме.

— Не скупись, пару очков.

— Ладно-ладно, не суть важно. Смысл в том, что она действительно верит в тебя и тебе. И ты это заслужил, серьезно, я даже спорить не буду. Так может пора бросить? Она же тебя, в конце концов, не пить бросать заставляет.

— И то верно, — Гвейн усмехнулся. — Она вообще жутко понимающий человек, когда дело заходит до моих зависимостей.

— Ну, от двух она тебя почти избавила. Ну, наркотики и курение. Надеюсь, ты же выберешь кинуть сигареты, а не ее, да?

— Не, чувак, я, конечно, с ветром в голове, но не совсем безмозглый. Тут даже выбора нет, на самом деле.

— Вот и чудно. Я рад за вас.

— Я это слышу почти каждый день, — Гвейн закатил глаза.

— Да? Тогда, прошу, заткнись и дай мне учиться. Латынь сама себя не выучит.

— Валар моргулис?

— Валар дохаерис, но, вообще-то, это не латынь.

— А, тогда еxorcizo te, immundissime spiritus и бла-бла-бла?

— Ближе к истине, — усмехнулся Мерлин, возвращаясь к своим учебникам.

— Подумать только, когда-то я знал его наизусть, — задумчиво произнес Гвейн.

— Заклинание это?

— Ага.

— Ну ты когда-то и на героине сидел. Могло пригодиться, — ухмыльнулся Эмрис, и почувствовал, как в спинку стула ударилась подушка. 

— Мимо.

— А это и не морской бой.

— И то верно. А теперь, прошу, заткнись и дай мне поучиться.

— Какой же ты скучный, — Гвейн закатил глаза.

— У меня экзамен на носу, а я к эфиру готовился. Дай сейчас хоть немного поучиться, а?

— Ладно-ладно, — парень поднял руки вверх. — Пойду в соседнюю комнату. Обрадую Моргану.

— Удачи, мужик.

— Тебе тоже, Эмрис. Если случайно вызовешь дьявола — зови, я еще более-менее помню заклинание, — Гвейн подмигнул и вышел за дверь.

***

— Ну пожалуйста, ну миленький мой, ну прошу, ну умоляю, — Моргана висела на плече у Мерлина, тараторя ему в ухо одни и те же фразы.

— Нет. Я тут вообще ни при чем, сами разбирайтесь, — Мерлин вздохнул, отворачиваясь от девушки, всем своим видом показывая, что он тут вообще мимо проходил.

— Ну будь другом, ну тебе жалко что ли?

— Моргана, ты ведешь своего парня знакомиться со своей семьей. Я там вообще каким боком? — Мерлин сверкнул глазами на девушку.

— Будешь моей поддержкой. Она мне понадобится. У меня не совсем нормальные отношения с семьей, мне правда нужна будет помощь. Мерлин. Умоляю.

— Ох, — Мерлин вздохнул. — Когда?

— Завтра вечером.

— Я вляпался, — Эмрис устало потер лицо рукой. — Не рановато ты его вообще с отцом знакомишь? Вы же встречаетесь где-то год.

— Год, два месяца и четыре дня. Сегодня ровно 15 месяцев, как он чист.

— Да. Но на улице дождь и слякоть и вообще…

— Это осень, Эмрис. Через полгода у нас закончится универ, и мы можем разойтись как в море корабли. А я этого не хочу. И это еще один повод и тебе познакомиться с моей семьей.

— Ладно, Моргана, хорошо. Я сделаю это. Но только ради тебя, хорошо? — Мерлин обнял девушку, которая тут же начала его расцеловывать.

— Ты самый лучший, Мерлин, честно. Боже, как я тебе благодарна! — Моргана расплылась в улыбке. Эмрис долго не мог понять, почему же она так радуется. Ведь, по логике, на этом ужине должны были присутствовать Моргана, Гвейн и семья Морганы, а Мерлину там делать нечего, но почему-то девушка настояла на его пребывании в этом доме конкретно в этот вечер, хотя до этого Мерлин ни разу не был у девушки в гостях, да и про семью ее слышал мельком. Девушка вечно отмахивалась и отвечала стандартными фразами, ничего не конкретизируя. И только в тот самый злополучный вечер Мерлин понял, почему она так делала.

— Это подстава подстав, — шипел Мерлин на ухо девушки, пока она снимала пальто. — Я сваливаю.

— Нет, Мерлин, ты обещал!

— Это было до того, как я узнал, что твой отец и брат — Утер и Артур Пендрагоны! Ты вообще их лица видела, когда они меня увидели? — Мерлин негодовал, но все равно не повышал голос. Моргана выглядела довольно пристыженной, а Гвейн с интересом переводил взгляд с одного на другую.

— Ну подумаешь! Пожалуйста, хотя бы пару часиков, — взмолилась девушка.

— Ты же знаешь мою ситуацию с этой семьей. Неужели ты так сильно меня не любишь? — Мерлин скрестил руки на груди.

— Я тебя очень, очень люблю, честное слово. Но я тебе правду говорила — у меня сложные отношения с семьей. С моей семьей.

— Либо ты сейчас же мне все рассказываешь, либо я ухожу. Сию минуту.

— Ладно, ладно, — девушка выдохнула и протолкнула Мерлина в гостиную. — Мы наверх, руки помоем, — Моргана улыбнулась, схватив Мерлина и Гвейна под руки, и уводя их на второй этаж своего дома.

— Что тут происходит вообще? — опешивший Гвейн даже не знал куда смотреть.

— Если вкратце — Мерлин влюблен в Артура. Да, он гей, нет, за свой зад можешь не переживать. Они в детстве целовались или еще что-то такое, после этого мой брат с ним не разговаривал. Думаю, учитывая вытянутое лицо Утера при виде Эмриса, можно предположить, что он обо всем знает.

— Моргана! — воскликнул Мерлин, пряча лицо в ладонях.

— Что Моргана? Это правда. И, судя по тому, что я знаю, с моей семьей у тебя отношения были гораздо более теплые, чем у меня.

— Во-первых, это все в прошлом. А во-вторых, что там у тебя такого с семьей-то? Ты же молчишь и ни черта не рассказываешь!

— Ох, ладно. Я тебе рассказывала, что жила в приюте. Когда Утер меня забрал, я не могла нарадоваться. Прошло время, прежде чем я поняла, что что-то не так. То есть, он относится ко мне хорошо, и… Я не знаю, как это объяснить, поэтому перейду сразу к сути дела. Я — его настоящая дочь. Когда мать Артура умерла при родах, Утер с горя искал утешения в других женщинах. И одна из них забеременела от него, но ему и слова не сказала, потому что Утер на тот момент был беден, как церковная мышь, из него все равно ничего нельзя было вытащить. Так что она родила меня и отдала в приют. Спустя годы и годы Утер узнал, что у него есть я, и искал меня, искал меня по приютам, по интернатам, где только мог. И, как видите, нашел. Но не сказал мне, что он мой настоящий отец. Об этом я узнала сама, и даже не думайте спрашивать как — сама до сих пор думаю, что это была чистая случайность. И с тех пор, как я узнала обо всем этом, все вокруг стало таким странным, что даже не знаю, куда деваться, — Моргана вздохнула. — Отношения стали натянутыми, что ли. Я не знаю, как объяснить. Он меня балует, бережет, лелеет, но все равно как-то уже не так это все ощущается.

— Поэтому ты использовала меня как пушечное мясо? — Мерлин изогнул бровь. — Это низко.

— Прости, правда. Я действительно понимала, что как только они тебя увидят, им дело не будет до Гвейна, они его примут очень и очень быстро, просто… Я правда очень дорожу им, — Гвейн прижал Моргану к себе и сжал в объятиях.

— Лучше бы это действительно было так, потому что, Моргана Пендрагон, это уже слишком.

— Мерлин…

— Эй, ребята, у вас там все хорошо? — в дверь постучали, а голос Артура звучал слегка напугано. Моргана и Гвейн уставились на Мерлина.

— Да, — Мерлин вздохнул. - Да, у нас все хорошо. Мы спустимся через секунду, — Моргана тут же повисла на его шее, а Гвейн похлопал по плечу, но все мысли Мерлина занимали только удаляющиеся шаги, едва слышные из-за тяжелой двери в ванную.

Сказать, что ужин прошел странно — не сказать ничего. Тишину можно было резать ножом и класть на тарелки вместо закуски. Гвейн пытался шутить, Артур пытался поддерживать разговор, даже Утер вставил пару реплик. Моргана сияла от счастья. А вот у Мерлина было ощущение, будто над ним светится неоновая вывеска, потому что он постоянно ловил на себе хмурый взгляд Утера (хотя, правильнее было бы выразиться, что иногда он этот взгляд на себе не ловил; очень-очень редко) и мимолетный заинтересованный — Артура. Сам Эмрис же старался без лишней надобности не раскрывать рта и не поднимать глаз, уставившись в свою тарелку, но Утер все стремился выпытать у Мерлина подробности его теперешней жизни, сводя на нет Эмрисов план продержаться незаметным как можно дольше, и подтверждая слова Морганы — с приходом Мерлина все вокруг забыли, что главная фигура вечера — Гвейн. Сказать к слову, сам парень был не особо расстроен из-за того, что «слежка» ведется не за его персоной.

— Так ты только учишься, или и работаешь тоже? — Утер выгнул бровь, выжидающе взглянув на Эмриса.

— Подрабатываю, — кивнул Мерлин.

— И где же?

— Ну, — Эмрис кинул мимолетный взгляд на Артура, который, не скрываясь, его рассматривал. — Вообще, это как бы тайна, но ладно. На радио. Я выступаю под псевдонимом, так что никто не знает, что это я. Это университетское радио, и я вел свой радиоэфир в качестве факультатива, но по окончанию третьего курса, когда потребность в этом пропала, а университет смекнул, что радио прижилось, мне стали платить за это зарплату. Так что я не жалуюсь, — Мерлин улыбнулся.

— Так Волшебник — это ты? — Артур изогнул бровь и улыбнулся. Внутри у Мерлина все содрогнулось. — Занятно.

— Только это типа тайная информация, так что я буду тебе очень благодарен, если ты никому ее не расскажешь, — Мерлин улыбнулся ему в ответ.

— Не сомневайся. Мой сын умеет хранить секреты, да, Артур? — Утер надменно посмотрел на Артура. Он тут же перестал улыбаться да и вообще весь как-то стушевался.

— Да, отец. Не волнуйся, Мерлин, твой секрет уйдет со мной в могилу, — Артур посмотрел на Эмриса и улыбнулся тому краешком губ.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Мерлин, утыкаясь носом в тарелку.

И так прошел весь вечер. Не сказать, что Эмрису так уж и не понравилось — он впервые за очень долгое время мог хоть более менее нормально пообщаться с Артуром да посмотреть на него украдкой. Пендрагон-младший вырос, и вырос в невероятного красавца. Тут, вблизи, откуда Мерлин действительно мог хорошо его рассмотреть, Эмрис заметил и вскинутый вверх подбородок, и серьезные глаза, в которых был проблеск веселья и даже какой-то детской радости; Мерлин заметил и королевскую осанку, и уверенность в каждом движении, и отличное владение каждым мускулом лица. И то, что понравилось Эмрису больше всего — голос. Он даже не подозревал, насколько сильно скучал по голосу Артура. Он не слышал его со школы, когда Пендрагон отвечал у доски, а Мерлин, опустив голову, мог незаметно им наслаждаться. Сейчас голос Артура окреп и стал ниже. В нем появилась легкая хрипотца, которая заставляла все нутро Мерлина съеживаться в тугой комок. Встречаясь с Артуром взглядами, Мерлину казалось, что если бы он сейчас не сидел, то точно бы рухнул на пол, как мешок с картошкой. Он даже и не подозревал, насколько сильно попал, но теперь он четко сознавал — это чувство останется с ним навсегда. Оно не перерастет во что-то иное, а на то, что оно решит внезапно уйти, и рассчитывать даже не стоило. Это чувство будет с ним, и даже если Мерлин найдет себе кого-то другого, он не перестанет чувствовать то, что чувствует. В какой-то степени это открытие даже испугало Эмриса, но прежде, чем он успел что-то сделать, ужин окончился. Как в прострации, он пожал руку Утеру, кротко кивнув, и Артуру, позволяя мимолетной улыбке коснуться его губ. Поцеловал в щеку Моргану, которая шепнула ему «Спасибо» на ухо — девушка решила сегодня остаться ночевать с семьей, потому что в университет на следующий день ехать было не надо, да и поговорить с родственниками было не лишним.

— У тебя сигарет не осталось? — Мерлин сглотнул ком в горле, уставившись на Гвейна, когда они отошли от дома на пару метров.

— Я же бросил.

— А заначка?

— Прости, но нет. Да и зачем тебе? Ты же не куришь.

— Да что-то захотелось просто, — вздохнул Эмрис, слегка нахмурившись. — Ну да ладно. Значит, не судьба.

Они медленно двинулись в сторону общежития — Мерлин предложил Гвейну переночевать у него в комнате — когда в кармане Эмриса запиликал телефон.

 **От: Король**   
_Иногда все не то, чем кажется, знаешь, Мерлин? Сегодня мне хорошо. Сегодня случилось то, чего я ждал последние несколько лет. Надеюсь, у тебя все хорошо. А если нет — возьми чуток хорошего настроения — у меня его сейчас в избытке. Целую. Твой._

Мерлину захотелось пнуть свой телефон в ближайшие кусты. Чертов Артур Пендрагон. Только у него все стало более менее получаться с этим Королем, так нет же, нужно было этому самоуверенному блондину взять — да напомнить о себе. Заявить на свои права в жизни Мерлина. Чертов Артур Пендрагон.

— У тебя все хорошо? — Гвейн озадачено посмотрел на Мерлина, не заметившего, как сцепил челюсти.

— Да. Да, все хорошо, — Эмрис тряхнул головой, убирая телефон подальше в карман. — Ужин просто выжал из меня все соки.

— Хочешь поговорить об этом?

— Не особо.

— Тогда ладно. Созреешь — приходи, ты же знаешь, потрындеть я всегда мастак.

— Вот что-что, а это я точно знаю, — усмехнулся Мерлин, ускоряя шаг. На улице холодало.

***

Последние полгода университета пролетели стремительно — диплом, радиоэфиры, веселый щебет Морганы под боком, воркующие Гвен с Лансом, про которых ребята почти забыли даже. Ланс с Гвейном очень быстро сдружились, что позволяло компании ходить на двойные свидания. Они звали с собой и Мерлина, но тот отмахивался, ссылаясь на учебу или работу или прогулку с кем-то куда-то — причем он иногда так и говорил: «Я иду гулять с кем-то куда-то», и от него отставали. Эмрис был рад за своих друзей, но внутри у него все равно была червоточина, которую никак нельзя было вырезать — Мерлин даже не знал, чем до нее можно дотянуться.

Его переписка с Королем приносила Мерлину внутреннее тепло, но он ясно осознавал: переписки переписками, а непосредственный контакт друг с другом — дело другое. Ребята договорились встретиться через несколько дней после вручения дипломов и, наконец-то, поговорить с глазу на глаз. Мерлина это более чем устраивало, особенно, учитывая, что он хотел сразу после вручения поехать к матери — он давно ее не навещал, а тут такой повод. Поэтому заранее упаковав небольшую сумку, Эмрис получил диплом и тут же сиганул на свой мотоцикл, а затем — вон из студенческого городка, все ближе и ближе к родному дому. К родным улицам, чей вид уже давно перестал приносить боль, но все еще отдавался тихим скулежом где-то в глубине. Мерлин припарковался у крыльца, кинувшись внутрь, обнимая мать, вышедшую ему навстречу.

— Мерлин! — Хунит прижала сына к себе, расцеловывая его лицо. Стукнувшаяся о пол дорожная сумка продолжала лежать незамеченной.

— Мам, я очень, очень скучал, — Мерлин прижимался к матери, уткнувшись носом в ее волосы и вдыхал до боли знакомый аромат травяного шампуня.

— Я тоже, милый, — Хунит мягко улыбнулась, отстраняясь от сына, рассматривая его лицо, будто пыталась запомнить его заново. — Ты устал, наверное. Я постелила тебе у тебя, — женщина мягко улыбнулась, вызывая ответную улыбку у Мерлина.

— Мам, ты чудо!

— Да. А сейчас — в душ и спать. Завтра наговоримся. Позавтракаем вместе в кои-то веки, — Хунит улыбалась, поглаживая Мерлина по щеке.

— Хорошо, как скажешь.

— Полотенце у тебя на кровати, — женщина пошла в кухню, оставляя парня наедине с самим собой. Подняв с пола дорожную сумку, Эмрис буквально взлетел по лестнице, моментально находя свою комнату.

Дверь открыта — и в нос снова ударил запах хвои, а знакомая обстановка прямо-таки располагала ко сну. Парень скинул рюкзак, и потянулся за полотенцем, лежавшим на кровати, но что-то привлекло его внимание — из окна его комнаты был виден старый домик на дереве, который когда-то был их с Артуром домом. Он не лазил туда с того самого дня много-много лет назад, решив оставить этому домику приятные воспоминания и теплую атмосферу. Именно поэтому его так сильно удивил тот факт, что свет в окошке домика горел. Нахмурившись, Мерлин быстро спустился вниз и кинулся во двор. Быстро забравшись по веревочной лестнице, он молился лишь о том, чтобы домик не развалился под его весом. Но действительно оказавшись внутри, все его мысли заняла фигура, восседавшая на матрасе и держащая в руках его, Мерлина, с Артуром детскую фотографию.

— Мерлин.

— Артур?


	6. Артур

_– Мерлин?_

_— Что?_

_— Можно я тебя поцелую? — Артур наклонил голову вбок, не отводя взгляда от друга, ловя каждую его эмоцию._

_— Что? — ошарашенно спросил Мерлин, смешно вытаращив глаза._

_— Что слышал, — тепло улыбнулся Артур. — Пожалуйста._

_— Хорошо, — пожал плечами Мерлин. — Только я это, — он слегка смутился и заерзал на месте. — Еще ни с кем не…_

_— Я тоже, — улыбался Артур._

_— Да ладно? — не веря спросил Эмрис._

_— Ага, — спокойно кивнул парень и, как ни в чем не бывало, пожал плечами. — Тогда я целую, да?_

_— Да, — медленно прошептал брюнет._

На вкус губы Мерлина больше напоминали фруктовую жвачку — это было не удивительно, потому что Эмрис всегда жевал ее, когда нервничал, а нервничал он почти постоянно. Казалось, что если ему сейчас позволить — он сжует всю жвачку мира. Артур положил свою ладошку на щеку Мерлина, боясь, что вот сейчас он отстранится и не заговорит с ним никогда. Отец Артура пару раз говорил, насколько это неправильно, когда мужчина целует мужчину, и его взгляд сочился презрением, а голос — неприязнью. Утер вообще был довольно строгим отцом, но никогда при Мерлине. Когда Эмрис появлялся рядом, даже Утер становился как-то мягче, добрее, что ли. Тепло, лучившееся от Мерлина, согревало всех вокруг, заставляя людей улыбаться без особых на то причин. И Артур надеялся, что когда он расскажет о случившемся отцу, тот поймет, ведь это не какой-то там мужчина — это Мерлин.

Артур говорил что-то про дом, отпускал столько пустых, бессмысленных фраз, и только один вопрос волновал его маленькое, но уже такое большое сердце.

_– Мерлин, а ты веришь в любовь? — прошептал блондин, все еще не выпуская парня из объятий._

_— Да, наверное, — Эмрис пожал плечами. — Только не в нашем возрасте._

_— А это еще почему? — возмущенно спросил Артур._

_— Мы маленькие еще, — вздохнул Мерлин. — И вряд ли понимаем, что это такое._

_— А что такое любовь для тебя? —_

_Ну, наверное, это когда ты готов ждать человека хоть сотню лет, даже если не уверен, что он придет, когда ты готов терпеть все его заморочки и тебе постоянно хочется быть с ним рядом, заботиться, оберегать, обнимать, — Мерлин пожал плечами. — А еще, когда внутри жар разливается. Говорят, так всегда бывает._

_— Хм, — промычал Артур, а потом, уткнувшись носом в макушку Эмриса, тихонько добавил: — Мне кажется, я тебя люблю._

_— Это только пока, — грустно вздохнул Мерлин. — Потом ты встретишь свою настоящую любовь._

_— Я не хочу ее встречать. Мне и тебя хватает, — Артур закрыл глаза._

_— Если честно, мне тоже, — смущенно прошептал Мерлин, а потом едва-едва слышно добавил: — Мне кажется, я тоже люблю тебя, Артур._

_Артур улыбнулся, поцеловал парня в макушку и стиснул в объятиях еще крепче._

***

— Здравствуй, отец, — Артур разулся и аккуратно поставил свои маленькие кедики в ряд с ровно стоящими начищенными отцовскими туфлями. — Я дома.

— Как прошел твой день? — Утер украдкой взглянул на сына, едва отвлекаясь от газеты. — Где ты лазил весь день? Вся одежда будто коровой изжевана. Чему я учил тебя? Аккуратность — важная составляющая успеха.

— Да, отец, извини, — Артур медленно подошел к папе. — Мы с Мерлином были в домике на дереве. Помнишь, тот, который вы с дядей Гаюсом сделали?

— Конечно помню, что за глупые вопросы, — Утер поморщил нос, откладывая газету. — Как там Мерлин?

— Он… хорошо. Отлично, на самом деле, — Артур нервно пожал плечами. Вот оно, сейчас или никогда. Пендрагон облизнул губы и, не смотря на отца, продолжил: — Мы поцеловались, а потом он читал мне Питера Пэна, и ты знаешь, я считал эту книжку детской, да и до сих пор…

— Вы что? — взревел Утер, подрываясь со своего места и гневно взирая на сына. — Вы… _поцеловались_?

— Ну да, а потом…

— Да мне плевать, что было потом! — Утер снова перебил своего сына, в два шага сокращая расстояние между ними, и, хватая сына за плечи обеими руками, заорал в его лицо: — Да как ты посмел вообще заявиться сюда, и сказать мне _такое_ таким спокойным тоном?! Будто ничего и не произошло!

Артур смотрел на покрасневшее от ярости лицо отца и поверить не мог, что этот взгляд, который сочился ненавистью, был действительно обращен на него. Да, у них с отцом были сухие отношения, но никогда все не было настолько плохо. Настолько, что Артур начал бояться: этого уже не исправить.

Утер кричал что-то про педиков, но Артур почти не слушал: он стеклянным взглядом смотрел на отца, выставляя внутри себя барьеры, которые не позволят ранить его непоправимо. Даже в столь маленьком возрасте Артур был достаточно умным ребенком, и понимал, что для самозащиты иногда надо уметь не только махать кулаками, но и строить внутри стены. Главное при таком вот «строительстве» было не забывать: эти стены когда-нибудь нужно будет снести, так что неприступную крепость строить не стоило.

Вернуться в действительность ребенку удалось только когда он почувствовал хлесткий удар и разгорающийся пожар на коже. Артур взглянул на свою руку и увидел красную полосу — отец начал хлестать его своим тяжелым кожаным ремнем с блестящей бляхой. Мальчишка тогда подумал, что, видимо, отец просто увидел в глазах у сына строящиеся барьеры и решил применить физический фактор в качестве воспитания. Тело Артура нещадно горело, но мальчик стоял, не проронив ни звука, пока отец бил его, куда приходится. И только когда Утер слегка успокоился, откинув ремень, но продолжая кричать, Артур набрался смелости посмотреть ему в глаза. Утер размахнулся и со всей дури отвесил хлесткую пощечину сыну, что у того поредело в глазах.

— Ты меня понял? — Утер строго посмотрел на сына, практически полностью успокоившись.

— Да, отец. Прости меня.

— И да, еще одно. Этот… _Мерлин_ , — Утер презрительно сморщился. — Это все его влияние. С этой минуты ты прекращаешь с ним всяческий контакт. Надеюсь, это понятно?

— Да, конечно, — Артур слегка наклонил голову в подобии кивка.

— Вот и славно. Надеюсь, ты будешь умным мальчиком, и такое больше не повторится, — Утер кивнул, отворачиваясь и садясь обратно на свое место.

— Конечно, отец.

— Можешь идти, — Утер, не глядя на сына, взял в руки отложенную ранее газету, и опять углубился в чтение.

— Спасибо.

Артур поднялся наверх. Все тело нещадно болело, и кое-где уже начинали наливаться синяки. В школу надо было выбрать закрытую одежду. Весь вечер Артур проходил особо ни на что не реагируя, в абсолютном молчании поужинал с отцом, изредка шипя от боли, на что Утер не обращал никакого внимания, и лишь когда его голова коснулась подушки, он дал себе волю — из его глаз прибоем ринулись слезы, а сам мальчик зашелся в немом крике — самом страшном и ядовитом виде. Причиняющем слишком много боли. Тот самый крик о помощи, который никогда не будет услышан.

***

— Артур! — звонкий, родной голос резанул по барабанной перепонке. Блондин приказал себе не реагировать, но не смог удержаться — бросил кроткий взгляд на взлохмаченные волосы, оттопыренные уши, костлявое тело и веселую улыбку. Парень одернул рукава своего пиджака, и устремил взгляд в противоположную строну от той, куда его тянуло. — Артур? — Мерлин подошел слишком быстро, дернув за рукав.

— Отвянь, _Эмрис_ , — Артур больше не мог себе позволить произносить дарящее тепло имя. Если хоть раз произнесет — сорвется. А это может быть опасно. Только если на себя Пендрагону было уже плевать, то от гнева Утера, который может обрушиться на эту умную, брюнетистую голову, Артуру становилось не по себе. — Я больше не хочу иметь с тобой дело. Я осознал, что ты был моей самой большой ошибкой. Рядом со мной нет места какому-то… вонючему педику, — Артур надеялся, что эта маленькая заминка была не такой явной, потому что если Мерлин заметил — то спектакль можно считать провалом.

— О чем ты вообще? — Мерлин положил руку ему на предплечье, будто цепляясь за него, и Артур зашипел от боли. Скинув Эмрисову руку со своей, парень толкнул его в грудь. Мерлин упал на пол, и Пендрагон ясно различил рушащиеся миры где-то в глубине зрачка друга.

— Надеюсь, это был наш последний разговор, — холодно произнес Артур, уходя в другую сторону. Его разрывало изнутри, но он надеялся, что внешне это не сильно заметно. Он буквально чувствовал горячий взгляд Мерлина на своих лопатках, но он все равно уходил, разрушая все, что они построили за эти годы, увеличивая расстояния не только между ними самими, но и вырывая собственными руками километровую яму между их душами.

— Ты такой рыжий, — услышал Артур зачарованный возглас Мерлина. Артур подошел к окну и запрыгнул на подоконник, шипя от боли. Мельком взглянув в сторону оставленного уже-не-друга, он увидел, как Эмрис запускает пятерню в волосы какому-то уж слишком причудливо рыжему мальчишке. И это восторженное выражение лица, которое не покидало Мерлина, сделало Артуру намного больнее, чем все вчерашние удары отца. С Эмрисом он не умел строить барьеры — не зачем было — но теперь, видимо, придется научиться. Мерлин схватил нового друга за руку и улыбнулся этому рыжему парню. В этом был весь брюнет — как бы ему на душе не было гадко, он не будет распространять это на других, все равно даря им свет. Артур дотронулся до предплечья, которое недавно схватил Мерлин, и понял, что оно все еще ноет от боли. Пендрагон уже чувствовал дикую тоску по Мерлину, но отступать было нельзя — не теперь. Эмрис повел мальчишку на экскурсию по школе, а Артуру ничего не оставалось, кроме как проводить их взглядом, который сам Пендрагон мог охарактеризовать только одним словом — беспомощный.

***

Прошло уже много, непозволительно много лет с тех пор, как Артур в последний раз нормально разговаривал с Мерлином. Эмрис никак не показывал то, насколько ему плохо, растворяя себя в новом друге — рыжего мальчишку звали Уилл — лишь изредка кидая мимолетные взгляды на Артура. Когда к их компании присоединился Гили — тихий и скромный парень, на которого почти никогда не обращали внимания — Артур понял, что если он захочет вернуть дружбу с Мерлином, у него не получится. Не так просто — это точно. Артур знал, на что шел, но видеть Мерлина таким спокойным, таким счастливым рядом с другими было невыносимо больно. Даже осознавая, что Мерлин тоже тяжко переживал то, что они перестали общаться, он иррационально чувствовал себя преданным. Даже спустя столько времени, он все еще смотрел на брюнетистую макушку и чувствовал внутри ноющее давление, не позволяющее сделать большого вдоха полной грудью. Артур был счастлив видеть улыбку Эмриса, но его челюсти непроизвольно сжимались от того, что Мерлин больше не улыбался так ему. И пусть это была вина Пендрагона, Артур до сих пор не мог с этим смириться.

У Артура не было так уж и много друзей — Пендрагон не умел подпускать людей слишком близко (а может просто разучился) — но была толпа поклонников. К этому времени Утер стал большой шишкой в их городке, и многие при виде Артура считали своим долгом с ним подружиться, потому вились вокруг него, пытаясь угодить во всем. Артуру это было не нужно, но отказывать он не собирался — как-никак, а дареному коню в зубы не смотрят, поэтому его не особо удивляло, когда он слышал в свою сторону слова типа «зазнавшийся» или «заносчивый». Чтобы угодить отцу, Артур решил начать встречаться с Вивиан — первая красавица класса пусть и была до жути глупа и капризна, но тем не менее оставалась великолепной кандидаткой. Отец, казалось, был доволен выбором отпрыска, пусть и не говорил об этом вслух. Девушка требовала постоянного восхищения ее красотой и всегда отнимала уж слишком много времени и сил, но Пердрагон терпел, даже получая удовольствие от некоторой части этих отношений.

Когда Фрея впервые появилась в их кабинете, Артур сразу почуял что-то неладное. Сама девушка была довольно милой и хрупкой на вид, прямо-таки располагая к себе, но то, как она обняла Мерлина, а сам Эмрис, буквально сияя от счастья, улыбался ей, после взяв под руку и усаживая прямо за собой, официально впуская ее в круг самых близких ему людей, давал ясно понять, что для самого Артура это не закончится ничем хорошим.

— Арти, милый, посмотри, мне идет? — Вивиан появилась в поле зрения неожиданно — она завязала свои светлые завитые волосы в высокий хвост и одела на нос очки, которые забрала у одной из своих подруг.

— Да, Вив, очень, — улыбнулся Пендрагон, надеясь, что хоть с новым имиджем у его пассии появятся проблески мозга. В очередной раз повторять девушке о том, что Артур терпеть не мог, когда его звали "Арти" было явно бессмысленно.

— А мне кажется, что я как лохудра вообще, нет? — девушка надула губки и повисла у парня на шее.

— Нет, что ты, — Артур мельком кинул взгляд на Мерлина, который успокаивающе гладил по руке заметно нервничающую девушку и заливисто смеялся над рассказанной Уиллом шуткой, а затем снова посмотрел на блондинку, улыбаясь: — ты же у меня красавица, — девушка взвизгнула и притянула Артура ближе, впиваясь в его губы своими, но все, о чем мог думать Пендрагон — это насколько же липкий был этот самый поцелуй.

***

Первый день последнего учебного года и так казался Артуру не сказкой, но когда он увидел Мерлина и Фрею, заходящих в класс и держащихся за руки, захотелось просто попросить отца закрыть эту школу к чертям собачьим. Артур отвернулся, резко доставая учебники и садясь за свою парту. Примерно на середине второго урока ему на стол прилетел листок бумаги, сложенный вчетверо. Быстро и незаметно развернув его, Артур прочел мелким, но невероятно каллиграфичным почерком:

_Перемена. Под лестницей за углом. Не опаздывай._

Артур смял бумажку, кинув ее в сумку, и размашисто кивнул, зная, что тот, кому надо, сигнал понял. Сразу после окончания урока парень побросал свои книги и тетради в сумку, быстрым шагом направляясь за угол школы. Пусть это и была большая перемена, времени все равно было очень мало. Свернув за угол, он увидел каменную лестницу. Те, кто не знал, думали, что это сплошной бетон, и только несколько человек знали о небольшой выемке за лестницей, скрывающей от посторонних глаз. Артур сел на бордюр, облокачиваясь спиной о стену и закидывая ногу на сам порожек.

— Я рада, что ты уже тут, — Елена усмехнулась, беспардонно отпихивая ногу Артура, и села рядом с ним. — Будешь? — она кивком указала на пачку сигарет в своей сумке, на что Артур только отрицательно кивнул. - Ну, как хочешь, — девушка пожала плечами, прикуривая сигарету.

Они сидели молча, глядя на стену школы, каждый думая о своем. Их дружбу и дружбой-то было назвать сложно, просто в начале лета Артур бросил Вив (просто невероятно задолбало слушать ее нытье про платья и мыльные оперы), и парень решил бродить по округе. В городе давно ходили легенды про какое-то заброшенное многоуровневое здание, но Артур не спешил туда идти — не с кем да и незачем. Но в тот день что-то его туда тянуло. И встретив там Елену, свою одноклассницу, он был очень удивлен. Елена всегда казалась не от мира сего — светлые волосы с вечными вставными цветными прядками, серьга в носу и брови, обильно подведенные черным карандашом глаза, коротко стриженные (но все равно обкусанные) ногти, короткие шорты буквально всегда, даже зимой (просто поверх теплых колгот — тоже разноцветных), тяжелые черные боты и растянутые футболки\майки\свитера с незамысловатым принтом. Девушку никак, кроме как «дерзкой», назвать было нельзя. Артур всегда старался держаться от нее подальше, но, найдя ее в тот день в заброшенном здании, вопреки всяким порывам сел рядом и просто смотрел на стену. Девушка выдыхала сигаретный дым, не задавала лишних вопросов и не давила. Они не обмолвились ни словом, но оба ощутили невероятное облегчение: то самое чувство, когда хочется сбежать от всего мира, но боишься почувствовать себя слишком одиноким в процессе, так что тебе нужен просто хотя бы кто-нибудь, кто не будет мешать тебе и отвлекать от самого себя. Они были идеальны друг для друга в этом плане. Это повторялось еще несколько раз, но Пендрагон так и не начал курить, хотя Елена каждый раз неизменно предлагала ему сигарету.

— Елена? — Артур задумчиво посмотрел на девушку, которая, слегка прищурившись и втянув щеки, делала очередную затяжку.

— Чего тебе?

— Спасибо.

— Не порть момент, Пендрагон, — девушка закатила глаза, но кивнула. Большего Артуру было и не надо: все-таки каждый благодарит в силу своих возможностей и умений.

— Урок через три минуты, — Артур медленно поднялся, отряхивая зад и поднимая сумку с земли.

— Ты иди, я еще пару затягов сделаю, — Елена беспечно пожала плечами, невозмутимо выдыхая дым через нос.

Артур кивнул и, осмотревшись по сторонам, пошел обратно в сторону главного входа. Все-таки правильно люди говорят: ты находишь лучшего друга там, где меньше всего этого ждешь. И пусть Елену он и другом-то с натяжкой мог назвать, но признать пришлось: ближе у Артура Пендрагона человека все-таки не было уже много и много лет.

***

Артур даже подумать не мог, что это будет так нелегко — прощаться со школой. Вивиан, казалось, давно его простила, да и к стайке людей, вечно таскающейся за ним, он уже как-то даже привык. Той, с кем действительно было трудно прощаться, несомненно была Елена. За последний год Артур и Елена даже стали разговаривать во время их небольших вылазок за школу, а на каникулах они, по старой доброй привычке, всегда ходили в то самое заброшенное здание. Артур даже брал с собой шерстяной плед, чтобы девушке было не так холодно сидеть, на что та только усмехалась, но плед, тем не менее, брала. Они не лезли друг другу в души — скорее, просто изредка обменивались разными историями из жизни. Артуру было особо и нечего рассказать: приглашали его много куда, но он почти никуда и не ходил — его просто не привлекал подобный досуг. Он был прилежным учеником, стараясь не разозлить отца, который пророчил ему большое будущее, возлагая на отпрыска большие надежды, но каждый раз не забывая напоминать Артуру, какое же он разочарование. Елена же напротив была бунтаркой — бунт был и во внешности, и в поведении. Так она однажды рассказала ему, как с одним из своих дружков-байкеров пробралась в кабинет к директрисе, стащила их журнал и исправила некоторые свои неуды на зачеты, и только это спасло ее от вылета со школы. На удивленный возглас Артура «А как же охрана?!» девушка лишь отмахнулась, усмехнувшись, и сказала, что в Камелоте просто невероятно дерьмовая охрана, и если бы это была тюрьма, в ней бы не удержался ни один заключенный, потому что даже полоумный кретин смог бы выбраться из настолько плохо охраняемого места. Елене действительно много было о чем рассказать, и Артур, у которого жизнь была намного менее насыщена, компенсировал это отличным умением слушать. Так что когда пришло время прощаться, Пендрагон уже и подумать не мог, как он будет без его личного уравнителя на весах этой жизни — ведь баланс должен сохраняться, разве нет? Но Елена лишь покачала головой, запрыгнула на байк к новому дружку и, закурив сигарету, оставила Артура в облаке выхлопных газов — байка и дыма из-под сигарет.

Отец прочил Артуру Гарвард или Йель, но парень лишь отмахнулся, настояв на Камелоте — с их связями откуда именно диплом не имело особого значения, а желание отца посмотреть на своих знакомых свысока, произнося «Мой сын учится в Гарварде/Оксфорде/Йеле/любом университете Лиги Плюща» можно было утихомирить разными способами. Артур привел массу аргументов (начиная от близкого расположения к дому, пробегаясь по хорошей базе, которой владел университет в той стези, которую выбрал Утер для Артура, и заканчивая тем, что сам Утер может буквально следить за каждым Артуровым шагом особо не двигаясь с места; что-то подсказывало парню, что решающим аргументом все-таки был последний), и в итоге Утер сжалился, и решил хотя бы в этом уступить сыну. Артур счел это огромной победой, благоразумно не рассказав об этом Утеру. Конечно же, самый главный аргумент Артур отцу не озвучил — да и вряд ли вообще когда-нибудь об этом упомянет — и этим аргументом, безусловно, был Мерлин. Эмрис уже несколько лет как бредил факультетом английской литературы, что было не удивительно, учитывая его любовь к чтению и великолепное знание родного языка. Иногда Артуру казалось, что если Мерлина споить, а потом разбудить среди ночи с бодуном и попросить его рассказать наизусть все правила и все неправильные глаголы (произнеся все три формы), Мерлин без запинки расскажет все от и до даже не заплетающимся языком (не то, чтобы Артур думал о том, каким может быть язык Мерлина по ночам, но все же).

Июнь выдался очень продуктивным: Артур чуть ли не впервые выиграл словесный спор с отцом, отлично сдал экзамены, осознавая, что в любом случае попадет в университет и даже на стипендию, так что мог позволить себе немного отдохнуть.

Июль выдался намного менее спокойным. Не то, чтобы Артур не замечал, каким нервным и дерганым выглядел его отец в последнее время, но он просто предпочитал не придавать этому особого значения. Но когда где-то в середине месяца Утер поставил его перед фактом, что у Артура есть сестра — более того, сестра, которая отныне будет жить с ними — единственное, чего хотелось Пендрагону-младшему, так это позвонить Елене и прыгнуть с ней на байк к какому-то первому попавшемуся парню да укатить с ними в закат. Не то, чтобы Артур был против — вовсе нет, он всегда хотел себе брата или сестру, хоть кого-то, кто заставит его почувствовать себя менее одиноким и о ком можно было бы заботиться. Так что это известие его не огорчило, а просто повергло в шок. Когда, спустя пару дней, отец приехал в дом с застенчиво улыбающейся девушкой, которая опасливо поглядывала на новоиспеченного брата, тот только широко улыбнулся, подходя ближе и обнимая ее как можно крепче, шепча на ухо:

— Добро пожаловать домой.

Много позже Моргана признается ему, что именно в тот момент она поняла, что у нее есть семья. Пусть Утер не знал, как вести себя с дочерью, поэтому первое время вообще не общался с ней, Артур был ее семьей, и его она любила всем сердцем. Они проводили много времени вместе. Оказалось, что Моргана была довольно умной и уверенной в себе девушкой, пусть и жила в приюте всю свою жизнь, но она много читала и даже получила среднее образование, ходя в школу, закрепленную за приютом. Утер договорился и вышло так, что девушка должна была поступить вместе с Артуром в университет в этом году — Моргана сама выбрала себе специальность, и пусть Утер только закатил глаза, умоляющий взгляд девушки заставил отца проглотить едкие замечания в сторону выбранного ею профиля. Артура неприятно кольнул тот факт, что с Морганой отец ведет себя так, как никогда не позволял себе вести себя с самим Артуром, но парень подумал, что сможет к этому привыкнуть. Может потом, спустя годы, но все-таки сможет. А пока он просто искренне радовался за новоявленную сестру, потому что она никогда не увидит своего отца таким, каким видел его Артур.

***

Артур с Морганой сидели на соседних сидениях в автобусе, когда Мерлин, Фрея и Митиан прошли мимо, и ни один из них, казалось, даже не заметил его. Тем лучше. Мерлин сел в двух сидениях от Артура и уставился в окно, прислонившись к стеклу лбом. Мерлин смотрел на проносящиеся мимо улочки, Артур — на Мерлина. К такому раскладу Пендрагон привык уже давно и научился наблюдать так, что все равно оставался незамеченным. Мерлин тяжело вздохнул и закусил губу — он всегда так делал, когда сильно нервничал, но пытался особо этого не показывать. Глаза Эмриса следили за проносящимися мимо домами и людьми, а парень продолжал жевать свою губу, слегка хмурясь задумавшись.

— Я немного нервничаю, — призналась Моргана, теребя подол туники и смотря себе на руки. — Столько новых лиц. Будто в другой город переехала и начала с нуля.

— Так и есть, если подумать, — Артур отвлекся от наблюдения за Мерлином и сфокусировал взгляд на сидящей рядом сестре. — Не переживай, там ведь буду я. Так что хотя бы одно знакомое лицо у тебя будет в поле зрения, — парень взял девушку за руку и погладил тыльную сторону ее ладони большим пальцем. Девушка судорожно выдохнула и кивнула.

— Спасибо тебе, правда. Я не знаю, что бы я без тебя делала. Я бы не смогла сделать все это в одиночку, — девушка смущенно улыбнулась.

— Все бы ты смогла, ты сильная, сама знаешь. Но я рад быть тут с тобой и поддерживать тебя буквально во всем — тебе стоит лишь кивнуть, хорошо?

— Я не заслуживаю такого брата.

— Да. Ты заслуживаешь намного большего.

Моргана широко улыбнулась и воткнула в уши наушники, слегка съезжая вниз по сидению. Автобус ехал еще с полчаса, а Артур смотрел в окно и думал о том, что вот она — начинается новая жизнь. Новые люди, новые знакомства, новые места и впечатления. Иногда парню казалось, что он пытается от чего-то сбежать. Если быть до конца честным — от кого-то. Только вот все его попытки непрестанно сводятся к тому, что он всё ближе и ближе подбирается к человеку, от которого пытается убежать. Трудно сопротивляться, когда совсем-совсем не хочется этого делать. И пусть он знал, что ему надо держаться от Мерлина подальше, он подбирался все ближе, заходил все дальше и стремился. Неумолимо стремился только к своему лопоухому другу. И чем больше он об этом думал, тем чаще задавал себе вопрос:, а надо ли оно ему? Пытаться выбросить из жизни того, кого не хочешь забывать.

Очнулся парень только когда почувствовал, что они никуда больше не едут. Моргана дернула брата за рукав, кивая на выход. Артур осмотрелся и увидел, что кто-то уже начал выходить из автобуса. Артур мельком глянул на Мерлина и встретился с тем взглядом. Эмрис вздрогнул, но взгляда не отвел. Они смотрели друг на друга так долго, учитывая, что в последние лет семь-восемь не встречались взглядами дольше, чем на пару секунд, что Артур начал переживать, как бы не начать привыкать к этому. А потом случилось немыслимое — Мерлин вдруг широко и, как раньше, тепло улыбнулся Пендрагону. Артур опешил, не в силах даже ответить на улыбку, а Мерлин просто кивнул ему и прошел мимо, даже не обернувшись ни разу. Может именно поэтому Эмрис так и не увидел ответной счастливой улыбки и медленного кивка, а так же радостного взгляда голубых глаз, провожающего его аж до входа в корпус.

***

Артур сидел на лавке у одного из корпусов в ожидании Морганы, когда внезапно его взгляд зацепился за Мерлина, в обществе какого-то парня. Парень был хорош собой, и от этого Пендрагону становилось еще больше не по себе. Артур наблюдал за тем, как Эмрис смеялся над какими-то фразами, брошенными друзьями, и как этот кудрявый косился на Мерлина, и понимал — вот оно, его последний шанс упущен. Новый друг Мерлина как нельзя кстати попал в их компанию, отлично в нее вписавшись. Может и Артуру пора подумать о своей личной жизни, попытавшись выкинуть Мерлина из головы? Эмрис внезапно смутился и покраснел, а на лице Артура играли желваки в лучших традициях подростковых фильмов про любовь. Он давно не видел, как мило краснеет Мерлин, когда смущается, и сейчас жалел, что находится так далеко, и не мог услышать, что же такого сказал этот подозрительный тип, так внезапно появившийся на горизонте. Тепло, что наполнило Артура после улыбки Мерлина, посланной _ему_ , тут же сменилось горячим жаром ярости.

— Артур, что-то не так? — Моргана села рядом, протягивая брату мороженое.

— Нет, все хорошо, — Пендрагон выдохнул, забирая мороженое из рук девушки.

— Ты ужасный врун.

— Ладно, что-то не так, но все _будет_ хорошо, так лучше? — Артур усмехнулся, откусывая кусок пломбира.

— Просто великолепно, — девушка толкнула братца в плечо своим плечом, и заправила за ухо чернильную прядь волос.

— Добро пожаловать в новую жизнь, добро пожаловать в новый мир, — Артур развел руками, осматривая студенческий городок.

— Знаешь, а здесь уютно. Возможно, когда-нибудь я перееду сюда жить.

— Отец ни за что тебя не отпустит, ты только-только появилась в его жизни, — Артур покачал головой.

— Так я и не говорю про прямо сейчас, — девушка пожала плечами. — Но может когда-нибудь.

— Если бы да кабы во рту выросли грибы, — Артур закатил глаза и откусил еще немного. — Поживем — увидим. Как говорится, не зарекайся.

— Твой декан любитель поговорок, — девушка скептически выгнула бровь.

— Тот еще любитель. Сильно цепляется?

— Ага. Но это пройдет.

— Знаю.

— Как и все в этой жизни, — девушка улыбнулась и подмигнула брату.

— Знаю, — улыбаясь и с теплом глядя в глаза Моргане, произнес Артур. Эта девушка всего как пару месяцев в его жизни, но ей уже просто чудесно удается быть его личным успокоительным — Моргана быстро тушит в брате разрастающиеся пожары, оставляя только небольшой огонек для поддержания тепла. И Артура это вполне устраивало.

***

Моргана довольно быстро сошлась с новыми одногруппниками. Артур по началу ходил за ней всюду хвостиком, но девушка ясно дала понять — ей нужно научиться все делать самой. Заводить друзей, общаться, ходить на вечеринки. Зато то, в чем она точно не нуждалась — это в защите. Как только кто-то начинал ей что-то говорить, девушка тут же рассказывала обидчику куда и как ему пройти, а потом делала разбор полетов по детским страхам и комплексам, доводя противника чуть ли не до слез. Когда Артур удивленно взглянул на сестру, та лишь беспечно пожала плечами и сказала:

— В приюте по-другому нельзя было. Я хрупкая, маленькая девочка. Язык — мое главное оружие. Так что отточила единственное умение вести ближний бой до совершенства.

Артур наблюдал за ней так, чтобы она не заметила, и был действительно горд за нее. Девушка поборола свою стеснительность, которая возникла из-за резкой смены мест и окружения, и показала истинную себя — волевую, стойкую, неимоверно умную для своего возраста. Артуру всегда казалось, что она пережила что-то такое, о чем никому не рассказывала, и это сделало ее сильной, но он не спрашивал. Артур доверял Моргане, поэтому знал — когда придет время, она расскажет.

Сам же Артур пытался держаться особняком, но оказалось, что при упоминании его фамилии вокруг него собиралась привычная стайка людей. И если в школе Артур думал, что будет по ним скучать, то сейчас понимал, как же он ошибался. Пендрагон — он и в Африке Пендрагон. Политология была скучной, но Артур усердно работал, становясь любимым учеником у преподавателей, предметом вожделения у девушек (и некоторых парней, к слову) и самым ненавистным человеком в узких кругах завистников.

Однажды зимой Артуру было совсем невмоготу. Он скучал по старой жизни, он банально скучал по Елене. Да, у него была Моргана, с которой он мог быть самим собой, которой мог высказаться, которая поддерживала его во всем, но он не мог перестать скучать по беснующейся девчонке, которой всегда было плевать на чужое мнение. Наверное, именно поэтому, однажды собрав рюкзачок, парень поехал и забрался в старую добрую заброшку. Термос с горячим кофе и теплая подстилка не давали замерзнуть, а парень просто смотрел на пролетающие мимо хлопья снега, поплотнее укутываясь в куртку. Все это время Артур был уверен, что только он да Елена посещали это место, поэтому особо не задумывался о конспирации. Но все его надежды рухнули, когда он услышал громкий смех. Более того — очень знакомый громкий смех.

— Поднимай сюда свою тощую задницу, — Фрея, смеясь где-то на этаж ниже, громко ступала по бетонному полу, позволяя Артуру отчетливо представить траекторию своих передвижений.

— Да тут я, что ты хочешь от меня? — сердце Артура замерло, да и легкие забыли о том, что им нужен воздух — Мерлин отфыркивался (видимо от снега) под аккомпанемент смеющейся Фреи. — Может стоило взять с собой Мордреда и Митиан?

— Нет, детка, это только наш с тобой день. Я слишком давно хотела сюда попасть. И пусть я люблю их, я обещала тебе показать нечто особенное.

— Эм… заброшку?.. — Мерлин звучал нелепо и сконфужено.

— Нет, блин, гетеросексуальный секс, — Артур был готов поклясться, что девушка закатила глаза.

— Тавтология. И я против.

— Знаю. И я тоже.

— Тогда что мы тут забыли?

— Я обещала показать тебе магию.

— Фрея, магии не бывает.

— Скептик, — девушка фыркнула, а Мерлин засмеялся. Артур не мог понять ровным счетом ничего.

— Я не скептик. Между прочим, мне хочется в нее верить. Просто трудно верить в то, чего не видел.

— Ну, ты же веришь в то, что у Пендрагона есть сердце, — фыркнула девушка. Артур напрягся.

— Ниже пояса бьешь.

— Нет, ну правда. После того, что он сделал, а потом еще и не замечал тебя.. Да, на вид он очень даже ничего, и даже не особо высокомерный, но, Мерлин, серьезно, как ты можешь все еще его выгораживать?

— Фрея, — Мерлин вздохнул. — Это трудно объяснить, ладно? Я чувствую, что он все это сделал не спроста, чувствую, понимаешь?

— Тогда почему ты позволил ему от тебя отвернуться?

— Потому что если он так сделал, так было нужно. Я доверяю ему, Фрея. И если он поступил со мной _так_ , то была действительно какая-то веская причина.

— Мерлин, ты его переоцениваешь.

— Так, все, хватит. Я хочу хотя бы денечек не думать об этом белобрысом засранце, ладно? Заставь меня поверить в магию, мы за этим пришли сюда.

— Да. Да, ты прав, — девушка замолчала, а затем зашуршала чем-то. — Давай выкинем Артура из головы, учитывая, что сейчас есть Мордред, да? — судя по шуршанию курток, Фрея била локтем в локоть Мерлина — девушка любила так делать в школе.

— Фрея, — Мерлин зарычал, — сейчас я не хочу думать ни об одном парне.

— Как скажешь, детка, — Фрея полезла в сумку и на какое-то время разговоры прекратились.

Артур сидел, прислонившись к стене, и не мог осмыслить услышанное. Мерлин все это время знал, что у Артура была какая-то причина? И позволил Пендрагону так просто отпустить себя, потому что подозревал, что она была такой веской? И Эмрис… Он все еще думал про Артура? И почему Фрея спросила про Мордреда, когда, по идее, она — девушка Мерлина? Вообще, Артур давно стал подозревать, что все это — одна сплошная афера. Мерлин не смотрел на девушек. Он и на парней-то не особо смотрел, но вот с Мордредом чувствовал себя по-особенному, это было заметно. Пендрагон еще сильнее ненавидел этого парня, потому что это он — Артур — должен быть рядом с Мерлином, даря ему покой и умиротворение одним лишь своим присутствием. Но он не справился, он провалился еще много лет назад, поэтому глупо и наивно было рассчитывать на это сейчас. Артур вдыхал холодный воздух, пытаясь понять, как ему поступить с этой информацией. К Мерлину он пойти не мог — это было бы неразумно и несправедливо, по отношению к Мерлину в первую очередь. Оставалось одно — просто иметь ввиду услышанное и ждать подходящего момента.

— Серьезно? Бенгальские огни? Сейчас же не новый год, — Мерлин усмехнулся.

— Я хочу запомнить этот день, — девушка была очень взволнованной — это было слышно по голосу, — потому что он мне очень важен. Ты мне важен, Мерлин. Ты мой самый близкий друг, и все это у меня сейчас есть только благодаря тебе.

— Не говори глупостей.

— Нет, правда. Если бы не ты, последние мои годы не были такими уж и яркими. И сидя тут сейчас с тобой, я хочу закрепить это огнями. Чтобы у нас с тобой было свое личное чудо — свой маленький праздник.

— Фрея, ты меня пугаешь. К чему такие откровения? Ты умираешь, что ли? — Мерлин фыркнул и издал смешок.

— Все мы смертные. Мерлин, пожалуйста, возьми эту чертову палку.

— Ладно-ладно. Вот, взял, довольна?

— Да. А теперь заткнись и дай мне их зажечь, — девушка усмехнулась, и Артур услышал щелчки зажигалки.

— Что может быть лучше? Лучшая подруга, огоньки, снег за окном, теплое свежеприготовленное печенье и вино? Это все такое… Такое…

— Волшебное? — Фрея широко улыбнулась — Артур слышал это по голосу.

— Да. Настоящая магия, — Мерлин тоже улыбался. Они долго еще сидели там, два лучших друга и один невольный свидетель их самого лучшего дня. Мерлин с Фреей смеялись, даже слегка подрались за последний глоток вина, а Артур все сидел и слушал, слушал. Все-таки, он слишком сильно соскучился по голосу Мерлина.

***

Близилась весна, и Артур чувствовал, что что-то было не так. Наблюдая со стороны за компанией своих старых знакомых, он все чаще замечал, что Мерлин стал бледным, что Митиан стала нервной, что Мордред не знал, куда деваться, а Фрея… Фрея слабела на глазах.

Слухи разлетались со скоростью света, и Артур достаточно скоро узнал причину такого странного поведения его одноклассников. Фрея и Митиан раскрылись передо всеми, включая университет, да и Мерлин с Мордредом теперь не скрываясь ходили за ручку. Казалось, людям до этого и дела не было.Артуру было, но он задавливал свой эгоизм и чувство собствиннечества где-то внутри, не давая ему выходить наружу. Когда Пендрагон узнал о болезни Фреи, первым его желанием было ломануть к ним и поддержать. Как бы плохо они не общались, они все-таки действительно хорошо друг друга знали, и Артуру было невыносимо бездействовать. Но он сидел спокойно, ничего не предпринимая, потому что знал — сейчас он только все испортит. Моргана долго сидела рядом с ним, будто вытягивая из парня всю боль, все сомнения и переживания. Рядом с Морганой Артур мог засыпать спокойно.

Артуру было невыносимо наблюдать за таким Мерлином. Он был совсем не таким, каким Пендрагон привык его видеть — куда-то исчез тот солнечный лучик, тот озорной блеск в глазах. На его место теперь пришла вечная нервозность и дрожь в руках. Когда Фрея умерла, Мерлин стал сам не свой — Артур это видел и корил себя, что позволяет ему проживать это все в одиночку. Пендрагон практически не общался с Фреей, но даже ему было больно, и он просто не мог представить, какую боль испытывает Эмрис. Мордред отдалился, и это было заметно сразу — Артуру хотелось прописать этому напыщенному уроду пару раз по лицу, чтобы не смел бросать Мерлина в такое время, но расстояние между ребятами с каждым днем росло все сильнее.

Наступило лето, и Артур практически ничего не слышал про Мерлина. Только срубленное дерево во дворе Митиан изредка напоминало о случившемся. Пендрагон пытался закопаться с головой в бумаги, пытаясь заглушить боль — свою собственную и Мерлинову, которую он чувствовал так же отчетливо. Как раз этим он и занимался, когда к нему пришла Моргана.

— У меня для тебя новости.

— Какие? — Артур с удивлением посмотрел на сестру поверх бумаг.

— Я переезжаю.

— Что? — Артур встал из-за стола, подходя ближе к девушке. — Отцу уже сказала?

— Да, он не против.

— Как?… Что ты ему сказала?

— Что за мной смотрели всю жизнь, и я хочу пожить сама, что от общежития добираться ближе, чем от дома, что я обещаю приезжать каждые выходные и что ты периодически будешь за мной присматривать, — Моргана пожала плечами.

— Ну, раз уж отец разрешил, — Артур развел руками.

— Мне нужна будет помощь с коробками и переездом.

— Что захочешь, принцесса, — Пендрагон улыбнулся и обнял сестру. Она обвила руками его талию.

— Только это будет очень скоро.

— Разве заселение не в конце августа?

— Конец августа, конец июля, какая, в сущности, разница. Я уже обо всем договорилась. Ну что, поможешь?

— Конечно, Моргана, — Артур улыбнулся. — Теперь я опять займусь своими делами, хорошо?

— Да, конечно, — девушка усмехнулась и закивала, а вскоре и вовсе покинула кабинет.

***

— Это просто какое-то издевательство, нет, серьезно! — Моргана всплеснула руками, влетая в дом. Утер уехал в Швецию по делам еще пару дней назад, и Артур жил в их огромном доме один. Моргана не появлялась с тех пор, как поселилась в общежитии, и Артур уже думал ехать туда, проверять, все ли в порядке.

— Что такое? — Артур нахмурился и отложил книгу. Девушка быстро скинула кеды и буквально подлетела к дивану, на котором сидел Артур, села у брата под боком, поджимая под себя ноги, и уткнулась лбом тому в плечо. Артур приобнял девушку, наблюдая за борьбой, отразившейся на ее лице.

— Скажи мне, почему у одних есть все, а у других ничего? — девушка подняла голову и встретилась с ласковым, но настороженным взглядом брата.

— Ты о чем вообще?

— Я о том, что почему у нас, к примеру, есть шикарный дом, друзья, мы есть друг у друга, в конце концов, а у некоторых ни друзей, ни места в жизни, ни даже покоя в душе?

— Что-то случилось? — Артур развернулся корпусом к сестре, а она положила голову ему на плечо, глядя в потолок.

— Да. Что-то типа того. Я познакомилась с парнем одним. Знаешь, само знакомство как бы намекает: я сижу, разбираю последние коробки, и тут мне в дверь начинают тарабанить. Я перепугалась до ужаса просто, но все равно открыла. А там он — и за руку держится. Я смотрю туда, а там кровь капает на кафель в коридоре. Он пытался вены себе вскрыть, понимаешь?! — Моргана аж подорвалась, вскочила на ноги и начала ходить туда-сюда. — Я промыла ему рану, обработала, в общем, реабилитировала. Благо, не в первый раз такое делать приходится, уже умею, — Артур удивленно посмотрел на девушку, а она только отмахнулась, мол, потом объясню. — Этот придурок вовремя себя остановил. Хоть на это мозгов хватило. Но вообще, он классный парень. Веселый такой, милый. Интересный.

— Ты влюбилась, что ли? — Артур скептически выгнул бровь.

— Вот еще, только этого мне не хватало — в гея влюбиться. Для полного счастья самое оно, — Моргана фыркнула.

— А, то есть мне не надо пока проводить беседы старшего братца? — Артур усмехнулся, глядя на остановившуюся Моргану. Она медленно повернулась к нему и как-то странно на него посмотрела, что усмешка сразу сползла с лица парня. - Что? …

— Артур… — нижняя губа девушки задрожала и она снова забралась на диван с ногами, крепко обнимая парня и прижимаясь к нему. — Спасибо.

— Что такое-то? — Артур машинально обнял ее, все еще ничего не понимая. В последнее время это чувство преследовало Артура, и ему это не нравилось.

— Просто, — Пендрагон не видел лица, но был абсолютно уверен, что девушка плачет. — Никто никогда не проводил для меня беседы старшего брата, — девушка вцепилась в бок Артура, и для того все наконец обрело смысл.

— Ой, дурочка, — парень тепло улыбнулся, за подбородок поднимая ее голову, чтобы взглянуть Моргане в лицо. — Теперь ведь у тебя есть я, — Артур вытер слезы девушки. — Пандочка, — он издал смешок. Моргана взвизгнула и, вскочив на ноги, понеслась к зеркалу.

— Вот черт, — девушка вытерла разводы от туши. — Знала же, что надо было брать водостойкую. Но нет же.

— На самом деле, я чуть ли не впервые вижу, чтобы ты плакала, так что водостойкая тебе действительно была ни к чему, — Моргана улыбнулась, вытирая остальное с щек и максимально под глазами, но остальное оставила.

— Мало ли, что еще ты сегодня скажешь. Потом перекрашу, — девушка пожала плечами, садясь обратно на диван.

— Так что там с тем парнем? Обычный суицидник или что-то стряслось?

— Ты бы знал, — девушка покачала головой. — Он слишком многое потерял за последние пару лет, и это просто был крик о помощи.

— Ему повезло, что ты этот крик услышала.

— Да, наверное. В любом случае, мы соседи. Он живет за стенкой. Ну, формально он будет жить у меня, пока ко мне никого не подселят, потому что я его одного в таком состоянии не оставлю.

— Ты же знаешь, что прямо сейчас ты его оставила самого?

— На самом деле нет. Он тоже живет где-то тут, ему как раз к матери надо было. Так что мы приехали вместе и решили встретиться в парке через пару часов. Он не хочет тут надолго оставаться.

— Почему? Тут же его мама.

— Да. А еще тут все напоминает ему о его умершей подруге. Представь, тут было так невыносимо, что он срубил какое-то дерево.

Артур застыл, а затем не веря посмотрел на Моргану.

— Как ты говоришь его там зовут? — Артур нахмурился.

— А, у него имя такое странное. Мерлин, — девушка, казалось, и не заметила, как ее брат напрягся.

— И этот Мерлин пытался с собой покончить?

— Да, я тебе именно так и сказала.

— Идиот. Придурок. Чертов придурок, — Артур сжимал и разжимал кулаки.

— Ты его знал.

— Про Фрею, думаю, все знали. Та самая девушка, которая пару месяцев назад от рака умерла.

— Эта информация прошла как-то мимо меня.

— И почему я не удивлен? Но все равно. Ладно, она умерла. Но это ведь не повод!

— Не суди по себе. Он, может, и сильный, но когда у тебя одновременно умирает одна подруга, уезжает из страны вторая, бросает парень ради девушки, с которой, как оказалось, уже месяц как встречается, называя тебя экспериментом — это может подкосить кого угодно, — Моргана покачала головой. Артур закусил губу. Черт возьми, он и не знал, что у Мерлина все было настолько не в порядке.

— Моргана, можешь пообещать мне кое-что? — Артур внимательно посмотрел на сестру.

— Что?

— Присматривай за ним, пожалуйста.

— Да, я так и собиралась сделать. А тебе-то что?

— Ничего. Просто ему, кажется, сейчас это очень нужно.

— Да, ты прав. Я могу вас познакомить, если захочешь.

— Нет, не стоит, — Артур улыбнулся. — Ты сама вполне справишься с этой миссией.

— Ну и ладно, — Моргана надула губки.

— Не дуйся, пандочка, — парень поцеловал сестру в висок и обнял ее. — Ты же у меня психолог, кому как не тебе это вообще делать?

— Ох, я незаменима, — Моргана улыбнулась, и они вместе рассмеялись.

— Да. Это и правда так, — Артур погладил сестру по голове. Все-таки, у него была Моргана, которая помогала ему справиться со всем, включая собственных внутренних демонов. И пусть Пендрагон очень сильно хотел быть там для Мерлина, он понимал, что Моргана сможет помочь ему, как никто другой. Моргана смотрела на брата и легко улыбалась. Им было хорошо вот так, потому что оба чувствовали себя защищенными. Только если Моргана чувствовала себя защищенной от внешнего мира, то для Артура девушка выступала внутренним блоком. И она действительно была незаменимой.

***

— Как ты вообще можешь быть таким красавчиком? — Моргана сидела на диване спиной ко входу, когда дверь отворилась. Шел второй курс, Утер опять был в отъезде. Девушка обернулась и увидела застывших в дверях ребят. - А, так ты не один? Прости, — она улыбнулась, вставая.

— Моргана, познакомься, это Ланс, Перси и Леон. Мы вместе играем в футбол. Ребята, это моя сестра — Моргана.

— Очень приятно, — проговорили парни наперебой.

— Взаимно, — девушка улыбнулась.

— Так что ты там говорила о моей привлекательности? — Артур улыбнулся, пропуская ребят в дом и с издевкой смотря на сестру. Та спокойно вынесла его взгляд, отвечая таким же.

— Почему в тебя влюбляются все девчонки? И ладно бы только какие-то там девчонки! — Моргана всплеснула руками, а Артур напрягся. Мерлин же не рассказал ей… — Гвен, Артур! Как тебе удалось заполучить в свои сети Гвен!

— Гвен втрескалась в Артура? — Леон выгнул бровь, а Артур облегченно выдохнул.

— Да. Но вообще, никто из вас не должен это знать. Я просто хочу узнать, какими чарами ты пользуешься.

— Завидуешь? — Артур улыбнулся.

— Расколдовать хочу! Нас с Мерлином уже достал ее треп о тебе. Нет, я ее люблю и все такое, но боже, сколько можно!

— Прости, панда, это не в моей власти.

— Ага, как же, — Моргана закатила глаза. — Ну, а вы, ребятки, что вы? Футбол пришли смотреть или что-то типа того?

— Да нет, просто мы заметили, что собираемся исключительно на поле, поэтому решили что будет неплохо разнообразить это простыми посиделками с пивом, — Ланс пожал плечами.

— А, тогда не буду мешать, — Моргана улыбнулась всем и уже было пошла к выходу, когда резко обернулась: — Точно, забыла спросить. Артур, ты на какой факультатив пойдешь в следующем году? Потому что меня ментально расчленят, если я не выдам требуемую информацию.

— Фехтование. С Лансом, — Артур кивнул на друга и тот помахал рукой.

— Ага, спасибо. Удачи, ребят, — девушка кивнула и ушла.

— И что ты будешь делать с этой информацией? — ребята внимательно смотрели на Артура.

— С какой?

— Про Гвен.

— А. Ничего. Она мне не нравится, — парень пожал плечами.

— Почему? По-моему она очень даже ничего, — Ланселот недоуменно посмотрел на друга.

— Она лучшая подруга моей сестры. Это как встречаться с сестрой. Нет, спасибо, — Артур покачал головой.

Ребята посмотрели на него, как на какого-то прокаженного, а затем взяли по бутылке пива и начали о чем-то разговаривать. Артур не особо вникал в суть, раздумывая о том, что, может, пора было рассказать Моргане правду. Но он решил отложить этот разговор на более подходящее время.

***

Артур как раз разминался перед очередным матчем с ребятами, когда к нему подошла Гвен. Скоро начинался третий курс, и ребята решили потренироваться и привести себя в форму.

— Привет, Артур, — девушка улыбнулась.

— Здравствуй, Гвен, — Пендрагон кивнул, улыбаясь. — Как дела?

— О, замечательно. Тренируетесь?

— Да.

— Не жарко?

— Нормально, я привык к таким температурам, — Артур пожал плечами.

— А я в окошко увидела, решила водички принести, подумала, мало ли, — Гвен смущенно улыбнулась и слегка зарделась. Пендрагону даже стало стыдно, что он не может ответить на ее чувства. — Спасибо, это очень мило с твоей стороны, — повисло неловкое молчание.

— О, боже, Гвен, можно воды, пожалуйста, — Ланселот прибежал к ним, запыхавшись.

— Да, конечно, бери, — девушка протянула ему бутылку.

— Ты сегодня прекрасно выглядишь, спасительница, — Ланс открыл бутылку, делая большие глотки.

— Спасибо, — смущенно пробормотала девушка.

— Боже, я бы умер тут без тебя. После такого я просто обязан на тебе жениться, — парень улыбнулся протягивая ей обратно бутылку. Девушка захихикала. Артур почувствовал себя спасенным и незаметно ретировался, оставляя Ланса с Гвен наедине. В кармане зажужжал телефон, и парень достал девайс.

 **От: Панда**   
_Нам надо серьезно поговорить._

А затем, тут же, пришедшее в догонку:

_Ты труп._

Артур нахмурился, не понимая, что это означает, но пришедшее тут же третье и последнее сообщение развеяло все сомнения:

_Серьезно? Ладно, моя лучшая подруга в тебя влюбилась, НО ЛУЧШИЙ ДРУГ? Вот серьезно, Артур? Серьезно?_

Пендрагон усмехнулся, невольно подмечая, что девушка использовала настоящее время вместо прошедшего. Он, конечно, не хотел, чтобы она узнала об этом так, но отпираться или искать оправдания смысла не было. Поэтому Артур просто набрал:

_В восемь на нашей лавочке._

Улыбнулся и, кинув телефон в сумку, побежал на поле тренироваться.

***

— Ты не брат, ты чертов засранец, правильно Мерлин говорил, — Моргана села на лавку, скрестив руки на груди.

— Я хотел тебе рассказать, просто не знал как, — Артур пожал плечами.

— Ну, попробовал бы начать с того, что ты би, — фыркнула девушка.

— Я не би.

— Ага, как же. А Мерлина ты просто так целовал, да?

— Моргана, я не би, — спокойно повторил парень, поворачиваясь к сестре. — Я гей.

— Но я видела кучу фоток с бывшими и…

— Это все из-за отца, — Артур вздохнул. — Когда я рассказал ему про Мерлина, тогда еще, он избил меня, заставив прекратить общение с самым близким мне человеком, понимаешь? Я просто боялся, что если я его не послушаю, то он что-то сделает с Мерлином.

— Вот оно как, — Моргана нахмурилась. — Судя по словам Мерлина, ты быстро выкинул его из своей жизни.

— Мерлин ничего не знает. А я всегда умел быть скрытным, — Артур пожал плечами. — Но ты можешь собой гордиться.

— Чего это?

— Я сегодня впервые произнес это вслух. Это приятно, — Пендрагон улыбался.

— Иди сюда, — девушка улыбнулась, притягивая брата к себе. — Так ты не забивал на него?

— Боже, нет, конечно. Ты же видела это солнце, как на него вообще можно забить? — Артур вздрогнул, а Моргана широко улыбнулась.

— Ты все еще любишь его, да?

— Да. Конечно да.

— О Боже, два идиота, — Моргана звонко рассмеялась, отпуская брата.

— Это еще почему?

— Потому что любите друг друга, а мозги друг другу пудрите все равно, — девушка покачала головой.

— Что ты сейчас сказала? — Артур не веря уставился на сестру.

— Он любит тебя.

— Не может быть. Столько лет прошло. Он не может…

— Но ты же можешь.

— Я другое дело. У меня не было других. Я следил за его жизнью.

— Он хотел от тебя избавиться, но у него не получилось. Разве это тебе не говорит о многом?

— Но все равно, Моргана, он не может меня все еще любить, — Артур покачал головой.

— Он знает, что ты любишь стрелялки. Об этом никто не знает, а он знает. Артур, он любит тебя.

— Прекрати это говорить, — парень вцепился руками в волосы.

— Да почему? — Моргана взмахнула руками.

— Да потому что если я поверю, а он передумает, это будет слишком больно, — Артур зажмурился. Моргана нахмурилась.

— Ты никогда так не реагировал ни на кого.

— Это все он, понимаешь? Я люблю его, Моргана. Давно и сильно. Он делает меня хрупким. Когда я смотрю на него, я одновременно чувствую себя переполненным светом и разбитым вдребезги.

— Ты намного чувствительней, чем я думала, — девушка постучала пальчиком по подбородку. — Но это правда. Я спросила у него.

— И что он ответил?

— Важно не то, что он ответил, а то, как он это ответил.

— Моргана, что он сказал?

— Он сказал, что не знает. Но он сказал это с сомнением, будто…

— Плевать, как он это сказал, — парень подорвался на ноги.

— Артур, послушай.

— «Не знаю» — это уже не «нет». А значит я могу попробовать с этим что-то сделать, чтобы превратить в «да», — парень был полон решительности. Моргана поднялась с лавочки и стала напротив брата.

— Ты умница, - девушка расплылась в улыбке. — Ты будешь со мной, чтобы поддержать меня, если не получится? — Артур вздохнул.

— Я буду с тобой всегда, что бы ни случилось, — девушка кивнула. — Я горжусь тобой, — Моргана обняла брата, укладывая голову на его плечо.

— Спасибо, пандочка, — он чмокнул ее в волосы, чувствуя, наконец, легкость. Моргана будет с ним, что бы ни случилось. И он был полон решимости сделать все, чтобы снова ощутить это тепло улыбки Мерлина. Наконец настал тот момент, которого Артур так долго ждал. И Пендрагон ни за что его не упустит.

***

— Ну вот он я, чего ты хотела? — Артур зашел в комнату к Моргане без стука. Девушка резко повернулась к нему и нахмурилась.

— Где твои манеры, мистер? — девушка встала с кровати, подходя к брату и чмокая его в щеку. Артур закрыл за собой дверь и сел на кровать к Гвен.

— Так что за срочность? — Пендрагон выгнул бровь.

— Ну, как сказать… — Моргана пожевала губу. — Для начала, дай мне свой телефон.

— Это еще зачем? — парень нахмурился.

— Доверься мне, — девушка вздохнула и протянула руку. Артур поколебался и вложил телефон в ее ладонь.

— И что теперь? — спросил он, наблюдая, как девушка стучит пальчиком по сенсорному экрану.

— А теперь, — Моргана улыбнулась проделанной работе, отдавая телефон обратно. — У тебя есть номер Мерлина.

— Это чудесно, просто великолепно, но зачем он мне? — Артур повертел в руках телефон.

— А затем, что у него нет твоего номера, дубина, — девушка закатила глаза. - Что, серьезно не понимаешь?

— Да, серьезно не понимаю.

— Тогда, — Моргана перевела взгляд на часы, — слушай.

Пару секунд ничего не происходило, а потом из угла комнаты вдруг полилась музыка. Артур удивленно посмотрел на девушку. Он знал о том, что с сегодняшнего вечера начинает работать радио, но понятия не имел, какое ему должно быть до этого дело.

— Вот умница, что выбрал эту песню. Я помогала ему составлять плейлист, — девушка кивнула, качая ногой в такт песни.

— Это Мерлин за пультом? — Артур нахмурился.

— Да, да и ты услышишь сейчас, — Моргана кивнула в сторону динамика, из которого как раз доносилась приветственная речь Мерлина. Артур закрыл глаза и чуть не застонал вслух — как же давно он не слышал этого чарующего голоса. Еще тогда, когда Эмрис читал ему сказки, Артур понял, что он готов слушать этот голос вечно. — Я подбила Гвен уговорить его взять это факультативом, — Моргана улыбалась. — Надеюсь, ты доволен.

— Более чем, — Артур открыл глаза. — Спасибо.

— Не за что. Ну и чего ты ждешь?

— В смысле?

— Я дала тебе его номер. Он твой не знает — я проверила. Да, я лазила в его записной книжке, потом меня поругаешь, — девушка махнула рукой. — Почему ты еще не отослал ему ни одной смс? Теперь же есть такой повод!

— Ты о чем вообще?

— Боже, да стань же его тайным поклонником!

— С ума сошла? — Артур опешил.

— О Боги, — Моргана закатила глаза и выхватила телефон из рук брата, что-то настрочила и отдала обратно, прежде чем Артур успел хоть что-то сказать. Артур посмотрел на дисплей и увидел:

 **Кому: Мерлин**   
_Это было мило. Ты довольно неплох. Начало довольно многообещающее. Поздравляю!_

— Что. Ты. Сделала? — Артур пялился на свой телефон.

— Настраиваю твою личную жизнь, не благодари, — Моргана усмехнулась.

 **От: Мерлин**   
_Кто это?_

— И что мне на это ответить? — Артур тупо уставился на телефон.

— Так, — Моргана встала со своей кровати и пересела к Артуру, забирая телефон. — К примеру это:

_Раз ты у нас Волшебник, то я, пожалуй, останусь просто Королем._

— Королем? Серьезно? Моргана!

— Что? Мы недавно говорили о шестом веке, он сам тебя королем назвал.

— Серьезно?…

— Да. А себя придворным слугой при короле, — девушка фыркнула. — Вокруг одни намеки.

 **От: Мерлин**   
_Достаточно самоуверенно._

— Сможешь дальше сам? — Моргана отдала брату телефон.

— Да, давай, — Артур быстро забрал телефон, набирая:

_Вообще нисколько_

Еще с секунду подумав, он добавил:

_Мне нравится твой голос. Красивый акцент._

— Слышишь? Говорит о поклонниках. Это о тебе. Ну, о нас, — девушка улыбалась, глядя на счастливое лицо брата.

— Да. Боже, ты слышишь эту песню? Боже, я ведь ее обожаю! — Артур быстро набрал сообщение:

_о БОЖЕ, обожаю эту песню! Вроде такая веселая, но все равно навевает тоску._

— Да, я знаю. Поэтому и подсадила на нее Мерлина. Ну как, просто включила при нем, — улыбнулась Моргана. — У вас почти идентичный вкус, — девушка пожала плечами.

— Моргана. Я люблю тебя, серьезно.

— Я тебя тоже, братец.

Они еще долго сидели в комнате у Морганы и слушали радиоэфир Мерлина, переписываясь с Эмрисом, и смеясь над счастливыми воспоминаниями. Артур думал о том, что же он может сделать для того, чтобы поблагодарить сестру по достоинству. А еще думал о том, как же далеко готова зайти девушка, чтобы помочь им с Мерлином. И, почему-то, он был практически уверен — очень, очень далеко. Возможно, даже слишком.

***

Шел третий час ночи. Последний экзамен был сдан на пятерку еще два дня назад. Весь третий курс Артур переписывался с Мерлином, слушал каждый его эфир и подпевал каждой песне. Моргана официально стала его информатором и рассказывала ему про все, что с ними происходило. Казалось, это приносило девушке наслаждение. Артур рассказал ей о давнем тайном желании Эмриса — мотоцикле, поэтому, по идее, буквально через пару дней Моргана должна была подарить его Мерлину на отличное окончание года.

Прямо сейчас Артур смотрел на экран телефона, пытаясь принять удобное положение, и слушая в наушниках последний в этом учебном году радиоэфир Волшебника. Следующий должен был начаться только осенью. ****

**Мерлин**

****_Окей, ладно, в чем смысл?_

_Смысл в том, что это наш маленький спор. Кто дольше продержится, вот и все._

_Я все равно не понимаю, зачем. Разве не проще просто общаться дальше?_

_Нууу, Король, ты скучный._

_Ты не первый мне это говорит, знаешь?_

_Догадываюсь._

_Кстати, очень классная песня. Хороший выбор;)_

Из наушников лилась медленная _Of Monsters & Men — Love Love Love_, и Артур чувствовал себя так спокойно и умиротворенно.

— И кончики этих пальцев никогда не пробегутся по твоей коже. Эти яркие голубые глаза могут встретиться с моими только глядя через всю комнату, которая переполнена людьми, что намного менее важные, чем ты, — Артур промычал эту строчку себе под нос. Все-таки, он очень любил эту песню.

_Да, мне ее Моргана подкинула. Помнишь, я рассказывал?_

_Да, помню. Конечно._

_Так что, ты согласен на спор?_

_Почему тебе это так важно? Или я просто так тебе надоел, что ты решил избавиться от меня таким унизительным способом?_

_Я бы никогда так с тобой не поступил. Я бы ни с кем так не поступил, но с тобой — особенно._

_Я такой особенный? :)_

_Да. Для меня - да. Думаю, нет смысла это скрывать._

_Эх, Мерлин, ты ведь даже не знаешь, кто я._

_Мордред?_

_Ч_ _то? Нет, конечно!_

_Тогда все в порядке._

Артур услышал, как из наушников донеслось:

— А эту песню я ставлю для одного человека, с которым не общался очень давно. Я уверен, что он этого никогда не услышит, но тем лучше. У меня в любом случае сегодня вечер откровений. Ребята, будьте честны друг с другом. Чаще всего, это намного облегчит вашу жизнь.

Мерлин поставил _Ashes Remain — Right Here_ , и у Артура дрожь пошла по коже.

_Ты знаешь, что эта песня у меня ассоциируется с тобой?_

_Т_ _ы сильно обидишься, если я скажу, что у меня она ассоциируется с другим человеком?_

_Нет, напротив. Это как раз-таки нормально. Можно спросить?_

_С кем она у меня ассоциируется?_

_Да._

_С одним другом. Мы не общаемся уже лет десять точно. Он учится в нашем университете._

_Ого, должно быть, сложно тебе._

У Артура в горле застыл ком.

_Да не особо. Да, я скучаю по нему, частенько, но все же… Я рад, что он по-тихоньку уходит из моей головы. И ты этому способствуешь, кстати. Хотя если я вдруг узнаю, что у него случилась беда — я всегда буду рядом. Даже против его воли._

Артур долго сидел, глядя на это сообщение. Он не мог поверить в то, что только что прочел. Этого просто не может быть. Артур так увлекся присматриванием за Эмрисом, что не заметил главного — Мерлин ждал его все это время. Он бы простил его. Он бы… Боже, Артур был таким идиотом! И понял он это только сейчас.

_Король?_

_Прости, я не знаю как на это отреагировать. Но твоя преданность друзьям поражает. Правда._

_Да, наверное. Но давай не будем об этом?_

_Да, конечно, как скажешь. Будем говорить, о чем пожелаешь, Волшебник:)_

— А закончить этот эфир я хочу так же, как начал свой первый. Я люблю вас, ребят, всех без исключения. Спасибо, что были со мной сегодня! Да и весь год до этого. До встречи осенью!

_Save tonight — просто классика._

_Абсолютно беспроигрышный вариант, да, хахаха_

_Какие планы на лето?_

_Наверное, поеду к себе в городок. Я по матери соскучился, целую вечность у нее не был. А у тебя?_

_Скучать дома, потому что все друзья разъезжаются, а с тобой я не смогу поболтать._

_Это еще почему?_

_Потому что спор?.._

_ТЫ СОГЛАСЕН?_

_Да, если для тебя это действительно так важно. Я, конечно, не совсем понимаю смысл — я и так знаю, что сорвусь первым, но раз ты так хочешь, то я готов пострадать._

_Знаешь что? Спасибо тебе._

_За что?_

_За то, что не спрашиваешь о мотивах. Я сейчас все равно не смогу тебе это объяснить._

_Я готов подождать, если надо. Серьезно, Мерлин._

_Спасибо, Король. Я ценю это. Очень._

_Ты даже не представляешь, но я знаю._

Артур раскинулся на кровати, глядя на дисплей, а внутри у него все взрывалось. Хотелось вести себя как тринадцатилетняя девчонка, которой написал парень, который ей нравится. И единственное, что его останавливало — отец в соседней комнате. Если бы не Утер, Артур бы уже давно перестал сидеть сложа руки. Пендрагон пока не знал как, но точно знал, что должен это исправить. Во что бы то ни стало.

***

Была середина июня, Утер, в очередном порыве породниться с Морганой, устроил семейный обед, на котором обязан был присутствовать и Артур. Отношения отца с дочерью набирали оборотов, и Артуру это было очень веселым развлечением: Утер стелился перед Морганой, а та помыкала им. Нет, она ценила его и не садилась особо на шею, но девушка достаточно быстро научилась тратить деньги (пусть и знала им цену) и не стеснялась обращаться за материальной поддержкой к Утеру.

Артур сидел за столом и ел пасту, когда Моргане позвонили, и она, быстро извинившись и кинув на Артура тревожный взгляд, скрылась за дверью. Остаток обеда Пендрагоны провели в молчании, а затем, быстро справившись с уборкой со стола, Артур ушел к себе и стал мерить шагами свою комнату, в надежде, что так время пройдет незаметнее. Моргана вернулась только через четыре часа, и сразу же направилась в комнату к Артуру.

— Что стряслось? — парень выглядел обеспокоенным.

— Это Мерлин. Вечно находит себе проблемы на задницу. На этот раз — это Гвейн.

— Который в автомастерской работает? Собутыльник? — Артур выгнул бровь. — И что он?

— А ничего. Оказалось, что он героинщик.

— Весело. Умеет Мерлин находить себе друзей, — хмыкнул парень, покачав головой.

— А я же о чем, — девушка села на кровать.

— Ладно, а ты там при чем?

— Мерлину взбрело в голову вылечить Гвейна от героина. Это не так просто, но выполнимо. И я буду им во всем этом помогать.

— И это потому что…

— Потому что он меня об этом попросил. Ты когда-нибудь отказывал Мерлину? — девушка посмотрела на Артура, который ответ взгляд. — Прости. Ты знаешь, что я имела ввиду.

— Да, ничего, все хорошо, — Артур изогнул губы в улыбке. 

— И ты будешь им помогать?

— Да. У меня-то и выбора особо нет.

— Значит нам надо найти хорошую клинику или что?

— Нет, мы будем лечиться в домашних условиях, — Моргана усмехнулась.

— Что? — Артур нахмурился и сел напротив девушки.

— Я сама буду его лечить. Это не так сложно, как кажется на первый взгляд.

— Это _героин_ , Моргана.

— Я в курсе. Не переживай, мне не впервой, — девушка хмыкнула.

— То есть?

— Ох, ладно, — девушка села поудобнее. — Я в приюте такое уже делала, ясно?

— Как?

— Да вот так! Ты думаешь там было так много чистых людей? Чистыми были только совсем малютки или везунчики вроде меня. На моих глазах умирали близкие мне люди от передозировки, Артур. Кого-то удавалось спасти, кому-то даже помочь соскочить удавалось. И я все это видела. Так что поверь, уж кто-кто, а я смогу это сделать.

— Да, я уверен в тебе, но…

— Никаких но. Я помогу ему.

— Хорошо. Если нужна будет какая-то помощь, ты только зови, хорошо? — Артур улыбнулся и обнял девушку.

— Да. Да, конечно. Спасибо, что ты у меня есть.

— Тебе спасибо, — он поцеловал Моргану в макушку, пытаясь не думать о том, в насколько опасную авантюру ввязались два его любимых человека.

***

Моргана пропадала неделями, не навещая и не звоня. Артур очень переживал, но быстро понял, что смысла в этом никакого, а нервы тратятся. Однажды вечером Моргана заявилась на его порог и разревелась ему в плечо. Артур уложил ее в свою кровать, а сам отправился спать в гостевую комнату. По началу девушка спала беспокойно, но в итоге успокоилась. Проснувшийся с утра Артур хотел выяснить, что произошло, потому что судя по тому, что он понял — Гвейн сорвался. А судя по тому, что он понял из реакции на это самой девушки — этот Гвейн стал для нее очень особенным человеком.

Широко зевая, Артур направлялся на кухню, чтобы найти себе что-то перекусить, когда услышал внизу голоса:

— …И, знаешь, он невероятно хороший мальчик, — Моргана спокойным голосом рассказывала что-то отцу.

— Ну, я все равно не уверен. Мерлин Эмрис?

— Да. Он мой лучший друг уже как три года, знаешь? Он очень выручал меня в сложные периоды.

— Моргана, не дави на меня.

— Я и не давлю. Я с тобой _делюсь_ , отец, это разные вещи, — Моргана умела манипулировать — Артур всегда знал это. Но он правда не мог понять, чего она добивается.

— И что там этот твой Эмрис?

— Очень даже ничего. Учится на одни пятерки. Пережил много всякого, но все равно стоит прямо и уверенно, не боясь встречать новые неудачи и опасности.

— Ты так говоришь, будто он войну прошел и живым вернулся.

— Я бы не назвала его жизнь сказкой. Он прошел через такой ад, ты даже представить себе не можешь. Ему сейчас нужна поддержка.

— Я его не одобряю, Моргана.

— Папа!

— Что «папа»? Он мутный парень, и тебе бы лучше держаться от него подальше.

— Нет. Он отличный человек, и мне нравится общаться с ним на разные темы. Он умный и образованный. На самом деле, я думаю пойти как-нибудь гулять всем вместе: Я, Мерлин, Гвен и Артур.

— Что? — ошарашенно спросил мужчина.

— Ну, гулять, — Моргана непонимающе посмотрела на Утера.

— Артура хоть сюда не вплетай. Он Эмриса терпеть не может.

— Это ты его терпеть не можешь. А он с ним просто не общается.

— Знаешь что? С тобой невозможно спорить. Я тебе слово — ты мне триста.

— Это называется спор, — девушка усмехнулась.

— Я не хочу с тобой спорить, Моргана.

— Так не спорь. Просто не запрещай нам общаться с Мерлином.

— Но… — Никаких но, папа. Эмрис хороший парень, и ты увидишь это, когда с ним познакомишься.

— Я уже. — Ну вот, тогда ты в курсе, какое он солнышко.

— Я не в восторге от этого, так и знай.

— Я понимаю. Но пожалуйста. Пап.

— Ладно, делайте, что хотите! Хотите — общайтесь с Мерлином, хотите — не общайтесь, мне нет до этого никакого дела.

— Спасибо-спасибо-спасибо! — Моргана кинулась Утеру на шею — в этом Артур мог не сомневаться. Пендрагон улыбнулся сам себе, и бесшумно поднялся обратно наверх. Он даже и подумать не мог, что Моргана готова пойти на такое ради него. Ей действительно все доставалось очень легко, и Артур даже немного ей завидовал. Но она этого заслуживала, поэтому он ничего не говорил. Артур раскинулся на кровати, широко улыбаясь, и представлял, какого это — опять находиться в обществе Эмриса. Он больше не мог терпеть, и так не общался с ним практически два месяца. Артур знал, что вот-вот сорвется и проиграет спор. Да и плевать. Пендрагон просто хотел как можно скорее снова вспомнить, насколько яркий Мерлин. Его Мерлин.

***

Когда Моргана на очередном семейном обеде пришла и безапелляционно заявила, что через два дня к ним на ужин придет ее лучший друг и парень, с которым она встречается уже больше года, Пендрагоны замерли на минуту и переглянулись. В тот момент Артур даже не знал, что хуже: то, что Утер узнает про парня девушки таким образом, или что на этом ужине Артур и Мерлин встретятся за одним столом. При Утере. Позже, отведя Моргану к себе, Артур спросил у нее, как она вообще додумалась даже не разрешения спрашивать, а ставить перед фактом.

— Ты же приводишь сюда друзей, когда отец дома. Вот и я, считай привожу. Просто для меня эти друзья намного больше значат. И потом, спрашивать разрешение — значит давать вам право сказать «нет». Вы не можете сказать нет.

— Ладно, хорошо, — Артур вскинул руки. — Допустим. Но ты уверена, что так сильно любишь Гвейна, что знакомишь его с… _отцом_? То есть, ты уверена, что любишь его? Потому что, ты же знаешь, знакомство с Утером - это, считай, навсегда.

— Я не уверена, — девушка спокойно пожала плечами.

— Что?

— Я чувствую сейчас слишком много всего, и большую часть из этого — к Гвейну.

— Не хотела для начала разобраться в себе?

— Ох, Артур, в этом наше с тобой главное отличие, — Моргана покачала головой. — Ты раскладываешь свои чувства по полочкам, а я свои — проживаю.

— А разве нельзя делать и то, и то одновременно?

— Нет. Потому что, копаясь в себе, ты рискуешь сделать эти чувства блеклыми. Раскладывая их по полочкам, ты не проносишь их сквозь себя. Знаешь, иногда нужно просто себя отпустить. Довериться себе, — Моргана мягко улыбнулась.

— Ты знаешь, что я не могу.

— Я знаю, что ты очень хочешь. И этого пока достаточно.

— Обещай, что на этом ужине не случится никакой катастрофы.

— Этого я обещать не могу. Но я очень постараюсь.

Поэтому когда Артур с Утером открыли двери, они увидели прекрасную Моргану, лохматого, но все равно прилично выглядящего Гвейна и Мерлина, чье лицо тут же приобрело пунцовый оттенок, а затем сразу же побледнело.

— Добро пожаловать, — Артур улыбнулся, пропуская всех внутрь.

— Здравствуйте. Проходите, ребята, а я пойду прослежу за тем, чтобы все было готово, — Утер кивнул и удалился в другую комнату.

— Не обращайте внимания, — Артур закатил глаза и подошел к сестре, снимая с нее пальто. — Моргана, ты невероятно прекрасно выглядишь.

— Я всегда выгляжу невероятно прекрасно, — девушка усмехнулась.

— Это правда, — закивал Артур, повесив пальто на крючок. — А ты, должно быть, Гвейн.

— Да, — парни пожали друг другу руки. Краем глаза Артур заметил, как переминается с ноги на ногу Мерлин. Ему было явно неуютно. Зная Моргану, Артур бы не удивился, если бы то, что брат и отец Морганы — это чета Пендрагонов, Эмрис узнал только сейчас. — Приятно познакомиться.

— Взаимно, парень. Береги мою сестру, — Артур улыбнулся. — Но об этом мы с тобой позже поговорим.

— Артур!

— Я обещал тебе разговоры старшего братца, Моргана, — Артур закатил глаза. — Сама хотела, теперь разгребай.

— И так всегда, — девушка рассмеялась, покачав головой, и Артур широко улыбнулся.

— Мерлин, — Артур подошел к парню, не зная, как себя вести.

— Артур, — Эмрис протянул бывшему другу руку.

— Я рад тебя видеть, — Артур тепло ему улыбнулся и ответил на рукопожатие.

— Да… Я тоже… — Мерлин нахмурился и кинул мимолетный взгляд на Моргану.

— Так, ладно, располагайтесь, я пойду проверю, что там отец.

— Хорошо, — Моргана кивнула. Артур ушел в столовую. Отец стоял, смотря в окно.

— Я говорил тебе держаться от него подальше, — Утер даже не обернулся.

— Я-то тут при чем? — Артур пожал плечами, идя вдоль стола и рассматривая его содержимое. — Я сделал то, что ты мне велел.

— И что сейчас? — Утер медленно повернулся к сыну, поднимая на того тяжелый взгляд.

— Мы наверх, руки помоем, — Моргана улыбнулась сквозь дверной проем, схватив Мерлина и Гвейна под руки, и уводя их на второй этаж своего дома.

— Да, конечно, — кинул Утер.

— А что сейчас? — спросил Артур, когда взгляд отца опять был направлен в его сторону.

— Ты все еще будешь придерживаться своего обещания?

— Это было не обещание, а твой приказ.

— Есть разница?

— Существенная.

— Просвети же.

— Обещание — это когда мы делаем что-то, что хотим или можем сделать, не особо ломая себя. Приказ — это когда ты переламываешь себе хребет, но делаешь то, что сказано.

— То есть, я переломал тебе хребет? Фигурально выражаясь.

— Фигурально выражаясь - да. Не фигурально — сделал мне жутко болезненную трещину в ребре.

— Я не буду просить прощения, если ты от меня ждешь именно этого.

— Я от тебя давно разучился ждать извинений.

— Ладно, — Утер поджал губами. — Мерлин был хорошим ребенком с плохими наклонностями…

— Да какими плохими наклонностями, отец! — Артур всплеснул руками. — С этим рождаешься! Неужели ты этого не понимаешь?

— Избавь меня от этих ненужных лекций, — Утер вскинул руку. — Моргана уже провела парочку. Значит так. Я разрешаю вам общаться. Но.

— Но что? — Артур напрягся.

— Я не одобряю.

— Твоего одобрения я разучился ждать еще раньше, чем твоих извинений.

— Вот и чудесно.

— Просто великолепно.

— Пойди, проверь, как там они. Их слишком долго нет.

— Как скажешь, отец, — кивнул Артур, исчезая за дверью. Внутри у него все пылало. Он поднялся по лестнице, услышав тихие перешептывания, и постучался. - Эй, ребята, у вас там все хорошо?

— Да, — ответил Мерлин, вздыхая. - Да, у нас все хорошо. Мы спустимся через секунду, — Артур кивнул закрытой двери и спустился вниз глупо улыбаясь.

Ужин был натянутым — это бы заметил и слепой. Артур пытался вести себя, как подобает, но его взгляд все равно тянуло к Мерлину. Надо же, столько лет не виделись, не разговаривали лично — и на тебе. Вместе ужинают. Мерлин часто встречался с ним взглядом, тут же начиная смотреть куда угодно еще, лишь бы на Артура. Пендрагон чувствовал себя на седьмом небе, и видел, что Моргана чувствует себя так же. А еще Артур видел то, что мог безошибочно различать на лице отца, потому что очень редко видел его в таком состоянии — сомнение. Утер сомневался, и Артур был в этом уверен. Отец, хмурясь, смотрел на Мерлина, и пусть другим могло показаться, что он просто чувствует себя неуютно, его сын знал — внутри Утера разрасталась целая битва с самим собой. И это было так странно, будто Утер думал, давать ли Мерлину еще один шанс (хотя, если бы кто-то спросил у Артура, то второй шанс должен был давать не Утер — его должны были давать Утеру). Когда отец и вовсе начал общаться с Мерлином, Артур с Морганой победно переглянулись и начали светиться еще сильнее. Только если Моргана этого не скрывала, то про Артурово «свечение» знала, разве что, только сама девушка. Пару раз Утер пытался одергивать сына, будто напоминая о рамках приличия, но Артуру было так хорошо, что он плевать хотел буквально на все.

Смотря вслед уходящим Мерлину и Гвейну, Артур вдруг четко осознал — он должен сделать это сейчас. Он должен. Поэтому Артур достал из кармана телефон и быстро напечатал:

 **Кому: Мерлин**   
_Иногда все не то, чем кажется, знаешь, Мерлин? Сегодня мне хорошо. Сегодня случилось то, чего я ждал последние несколько лет. Надеюсь, у тебя все хорошо. А если нет — возьми чуток хорошего настроения — у меня его сейчас в избытке. Целую. Твой._

Артур еще долго разговаривал с Морганой той ночью, обсуждая произошедшее, вспоминая особенно запомнившиеся моменты. Это была ночь откровений, и ребята делились друг с другом своими мыслями и эмоциями — от этого ужина, от прошедших пару лет, от того, что было до. Весь мир будто разделился на до и после того, как они обрели друг друга, только если у Морганы это было заметно сразу, то Артур тонкой нитью сплетал эти два мира. Тонкой нитью по имени Мерлин.

***

— В общем, ты должен любить меня больше неба, звезд, морей, птиц и всего чего ты там любишь, ясно? — Моргана лизнула мороженое. Они сидели в парке недалеко от дома Мерлина, куда Артура вытащила Моргана.

— Я и так, но сейчас почему конкретно?

— Потому что я знаю, где сейчас Мерлин.

— И?

— Он дома.

— Вопрос все тот же.

— Ты можешь пойти с ним поговорить.

— Моргана, я и до этого мог пойти с ним поговорить, почему сейчас?

— Потому что универ закончился. Вас уже больше совершенно ничего не связывает. И либо ты сейчас с ним поговоришь, либо потеряешь навсегда.

— Мы договорились встретиться через пару дней.

— А ты уверен, что это сработает? Когда он узнает, что Король — это ты? Может ему нужно сначала узнать тебя, а потом уже, что ты — его друг по переписке. Даже почти парень.

— Думаешь? — Артур нахмурился, покосившись на сестру.

— Доверься дипломированному психологу, — рассмеялась девушка.

— Как скажешь, — Артур улыбнулся.

— И чего мы сидим? — Моргана вздохнула.

— А предполагается, что я прямо сейчас туда побегу?

— Ну как бы да.

— Ну как бы нет.

— Артур.

— Моргана.

— И вот скажи мне, зачем я тебе помогаю? Чтобы ты позволял таким шансам пролетать мимо тебя?

— Я просто…

— Ты просто феерический болван, Артур, — девушка встала с лавочки, и ее брат поднялся следом. — К Мерлину. Сейчас. Живо.

— Понял, — Пендрагон улыбнулся и, чмокнув сестру в щеку, быстрым шагом отправился в сторону до боли знакомого дома.

Он уже было собирался позвонить в дверь, когда краем глаза увидел их старый домик на дереве. Боже, сколько же лет он тут не был! Дом все еще был крепким на вид. Помнится, Гаюс с Утером делали его «на вырост», укрепляя балками, чтобы даже спустя годы домик не развалился под весом. В итоге во время проверки в домик залезли Гаюс, Утер, Мерлин и Артур. Домик предсказуемо выстоял, а дети были очень счастливы, что их дом будет способен вынести их вес даже через много лет. Артур забрался по веревочной лестнице и окинул взглядом такую родную комнату. Все было так же, как он помнил. И даже книжка, которую они тут читали в последний раз, так и лежала открытой, приминая краешки страниц. Артур плюхнулся на матрас и включил свет. Он осматривал комнату, трогал вещи, вспоминал, вспоминал, вспоминал, когда его взгляд наткнулся на рамку. Это была их с Мерлином фотография. Тепло улыбнувшись, парень сел на матрасе, беря в руки эту самую фотографию. Мерлин в тот день не хотел фотографироваться, поэтому Артур начал с ним дурачиться и Хунит сделала этот снимок, когда они не видели. Это был один из самых лучших дней в жизни Артура, и парень даже радовался, что это не запланированный снимок. Кое-где даже размытый, не в фокусе, зато живой. Так Артур и сидел, держа в руках рамку, когда услышал, как кто-то поднимается к нему. Увидев знакомую голову, Пендрагон выдохнул:

— Мерлин.

— Артур? — парень удивленно посмотрел на друга, сжимающего их совместное фото. — Что ты тут делаешь?

— Решил вспомнить детство. Ты ведь сюда не приходил с того самого дня, да? — Артур грустно улыбнулся, снова глядя на фотографию.

— Да. Не видел в этом смысла. _Нас_ больше не было, поэтому нашего дома быть тоже не могло, — Мерлин стоял, не шелохнувшись. Он не мог понять Артура, как бы ни хотел. Он знал, что за резкой сменой общества стоит намного большее, чем Пендрагон рассказывал. Более того, он подозревал, что за этим стоит Утер. Но почему именно сейчас, Артур?

— Это логично, — Артур кивнул. Внутри него все пылало. Он так хотел посмотреть на Мерлина, дотронуться до него. Извиниться, в конце концов. Сказать столько всего, что надо было сказать уже так давно, но… Он не мог поднять взгляд. Артур смотрел на фотографию, не в силах заставить себя посмотреть Мерлину в глаза.

— Но ты тоже не возвращался. Вы даже съехали в другой дом! — Мерлин взмахнул рукой в сторону окна.

— Отец стал важной шишкой и захотел роскошной жизни, в этом как раз-таки нет ничего странного, — Артур вздохнул, ставя фотографию на место, но все равно смотря на свои сцепленные руки.

— Неужели я тебе так противен? — голос Мерлин звучал надломленно против его воли — он не хотел показывать слабость. Но Артур… Как можно понять этого человека? Сначала целует — потом отталкивает, сначала исчезает — потом появляется, сначала приходит — и даже не взглянет. Мерлину было больно, как бы странно это ни звучало. Ему действительно было больно оттого, что Артур на него не смотрел.

— Что? — Пендрагон вскинул голову, встречаясь своим небом с морями Мерлина. Оба парня вздрогнули — слишком давно не было настолько открытого взгляда глаза-в-глаза. Они уже и забыли, насколько от него прошибает.

— Как ты вообще мог подумать, что противен мне?

— Ты сам мне так сказал, — Мерлин усмехнулся, отводя взгляд.

— Мерлин, я… — Артур встал на ноги.

— Нет, не оправдывайся, — Эмрис покачал головой. 

— Я пережил это, ладно? Я многое пережил. Сам. Так что сейчас мне не нужны твои оправдания, — Мерлин не врал, ему действительно было это не нужно. Он бы хотел выкинуть чертового Пендрагона из своей жизни, но даже сейчас, когда логично было, что он пропадет — вот он. Стоит, смотрит, вспарывает бережно заштопанные раны.

— Ты не представляешь, как я себя ненавижу, за то, что не был рядом, когда должен был быть, — Артур сделал шаг навстречу. Мерлин закусил губу и потупил взгляд.

— Нет, Артур. Нет. С меня хватит, ладно? Я просто не хочу… Я… — Мерлин захлебывался словами, они не хотели лезть наружу и переполняли его одновременно. Он хотел сказать так много, что все просто терялось. — Ты даже не представляешь, какую боль мне причинил! Ты ушел тогда, когда больше всего был мне нужен. Ты просто оттолкнул меня от себя. И я тебе позволил. Но знаешь что? Если отталкиваешь кого-то, сознательно вырезая из своей жизни, не жди, что они вернутся. Я ждал тебя. Ждал, понимаешь? Ждал, что ты одумаешься, что вернешься. И сколько прошло? Десять лет? Больше? Артур, уже слишком поздно, — Мерлин покачал головой, сжимая кулаки.

— Нет. Боже, Мерлин, я понимаю, ты не хочешь меня видеть, я все понимаю, правда. Но и ты пойми: я сделал это не по своей воле.

— Да. По мановению волшебной палочки, — Мерлин закатил глаза и скрестил руки на груди. Он не хотел прощать Артура, это было бы слишком просто. Это было бы слишком больно — опять впустить его в свою жизнь, ожидая, когда он снова отвернется. Артуру хотелось сломать себе руки — тянуться к Мерлину хотелось всем телом, но было нельзя. Надо было завоевывать его доверие опять, постепенно. И для начала — сказать правду.

— Это все Утер. Я рассказал ему тогда. Рассказал про то, что случилось. Я надеялся, что он поймет, но он… — Артур провел рукой по лицу. Мерлин поджал губы, ожидая продолжения. — Он взбесился. Сказал, чтобы я к тебе не приближался. У меня до сих пор пара шрамов от его убеждений осталась, — Артур хмыкнул, а Мерлин приоткрыл в удивлении рот. Нет, он подозревал, что все было не просто так, но и подумать не мог, что Утер избил собственного сына. — Я боялся, что он сделает что-то тебе. Ты же знаешь моего отца, он строгий человек и… — Артур замялся. Ему было не просто это произносить, но он надеялся, что Мерлин его поймет. — Я правда за тебя боялся. Поэтому когда он запретил мне с тобой общаться, я подумал, что это самый лучший вариант — если я не буду с тобой говорить, у него не будет повода с тобой что-то сделать. Я следил за тобой, за твоей жизнью. Ты не представляешь, как я хотел быть рядом с тобой, когда Фрея… Я просто знал, что нужен тебе. Но я подвел тебя. Я все время тебя подводил. Я просил Моргану не спускать с тебя глаз, приглядывать, не давать в обиду. Самому себе прежде всего. Ты ведь любишь заниматься самобичеванием, — Артур усмехнулся. Мерлин закусил губу. Артур был прав, Моргана действительно вытаскивала его из многих приступов самобичевания, всегда помогая и подставляя плечо. — Я не жду, что ты поймешь меня и простишь, Мерлин. Я… знаю, что этого не заслужил. Я просто надеюсь, что ты перестанешь меня ненавидеть.

— Я не ненавижу тебя, — выдохнул Мерлин. — Никогда не ненавидел. Много раз себе твердил, что да, но на самом деле — никогда по-настоящему, — Мерлин жевал губу.

— Но ты все равно не можешь вот так вот со мной общаться? — Артур склонил голову.

— Ты уже другой человек. У тебя другие взгляды на жизнь, как и у меня. Я ведь не знаю тебя совсем.

— Мы можем познакомиться заново.

— Артур, все не так просто, — устало сказал Мерлин, качая головой.

— Да почему?!

— Да потому что! Я не могу начать узнавать тебя заново, Артур, потому что я боюсь, что снова в тебя влюблюсь. А ты опять отвернешься.

— Нет. Больше я не позволю никому стать между нами.

— Даже своему отцу?

— Особенно ему.

— Нет, Артур. Нет, — Мерлин покачал головой. — У меня уже есть человек, в которого я с удовольствием влюблюсь. С которым мне тепло. Понимаешь? Я не хочу рушить это.

— Ох, Мерлин, — Артур вздохнул, доставая из кармана телефон. Быстро набрав сообщение, он положил телефон обратно в карман. Телефон Мерлина тихонько провибрировал, извещая о сообщении. Мерлин удивленно посмотрел на Артура — искорки понимания, осознания появлялись в его глазах. Он достал девайс и на дисплее увидел:

 **От: Король**   
_Похоже, та песня все-таки ассоциируется у нас друг с другом. P.S. Перенесем личную встречу на… хм. Прямо сейчас?_

— Этого не может быть, — Мерлин рассмеялся. — И тут ты?

— Моргана дала мне твой номер в тот день, когда я отправил тебе первое сообщение. Я давно должен был сказать, но боялся, что потеряю с тобой последнюю связь. Прости, — Артур пожал плечами.

— Мда. Кажется, в моей жизни нет ни уголка, в котором можно было бы от тебя спрятаться, — Мерлину хотелось смеяться. Так сильно бежать от Артура — а в итоге все это время он, оказывается, был рядом. Как глупо. Как же глупо.

— Теперь понимаешь? Мерлин? — Артур сделал еще шаг навстречу, оказываясь напротив юноши.

— Нет, — честно ответил Эмрис. — Чертовы Пендрагоны, — Мерлин приглушенно засмеялся. — Все это время я был просто тряпичной куклой в ваших играх. Я не кукла, Артур. Я чувствую, понимаешь?

— Я понимаю. И я тоже чувствую, Мерлин, как _ты_ понять не можешь?

— Ты, как всегда, все усложняешь. Ты только усложняешь мне жизнь.

— Нет, Мерлин, не усложняю. Как раз-таки наоборот, все оказывается так прозрачно, что остается только руку протянуть — и все, чего ты хотел, будет твоим. Но ты, почему-то, усердно пятишься назад, — Артур сделал еще один шаг вперед, только на этот раз Мерлин отступил. Отступил, забыв, что прямо за ним находится люк. Артур успел схватить Мерлина за рубашку и втянуть его на несколько шагов в домик прежде, чем Эмрис бы упал и окончательно разбился. Артур прижал Мерлина к себе, держа за талию. Сердца обоих стучали в ушах, адреналин зашкаливал: Эмрис уже чувствовал, как терял равновесие. Артур уже чувствовал, как терял Мерлина. Они стояли, прижимаясь друг к другу, пока не встретились взглядами. И ток, который прошиб обоих, напомнил им, кто они и что тут делают. Они отскочили друг от друга, отводя взгляды.

— Я… Спасибо, — пробормотал Мерлин. — Ты спас меня.

— И сделаю это еще раз, если потребуется, — Артур пожал плечами и устало сел на матрас. Мерлин поколебался с секунду, и сел рядом. — Я не дам тебе упасть.

Мерлин повернул голову в сторону Артура и встретился своим взглядом с его. Они изучали лица друг друга, будто видели друг друга впервые. Они пытались запомнить, высечь в памяти, запечатлить. Чтобы можно было закрыть глаза и увидеть друг друга. Артур тепло улыбнулся Мерлину, и Мерлин улыбнулся в ответ.

— Я всегда буду рядом. Хочешь ты этого или нет. Я не позволю тебе упасть, — повторил Артур серьезно, глядя Мерлину в глаза. Мерлин не знал, что на это ответить. Мерлин _хотел_. Но слова застревали в горле, не позволяя озвучить то, что должно было быть озвучено еще много, много лет назад.

— Я от тебя все равно никуда не денусь, да? — Эмрис грустно усмехнулся, переводя взгляд на свои пальцы, которые он неосознанно заламывал.

— Да, — Артур кивнул. — Ты и не девался, если так подумать. Я-то всегда знал где ты, с кем ты, как ты, даже когда не мог быть рядом.

— Я тоже, — Мерлин устало выдохнул. — Мы пытались выкинуть друг друга из жизни, но тем не менее не делали для этого ровным счетом ничего. Смешно.

— Обхохочешься, — кивнул Артур. 

— Мерлин?

— Что? — парень поднял голову и снова встретился взглядом с другом.

— Пожалуйста, — Артур закусил губу. Он видел, как колеблется Мерлин, и задержал дыхание, будто боясь спугнуть.

— Ладно, — едва слышно произнес парень, сдаваясь. Артур счастливо улыбнулся и медленно наклонился к Мерлину, невесомо, как в детстве, касаясь его губ своими. Мерлин рвано вздохнул, приоткрывая рот, и Пендрагон не смог сдержаться, углубляя поцелуй. Эмрис цеплялся за плечи и спину Артура, пока блондин выцеловывал его рот, будто стараясь собрать все те годы порознь и заполнить их этим поцелуем. Спустя, казалось, целую вечность, они отстранились друг от друга, тяжело дыша. Мерлин все еще сомневался — Артур видел по глазам — но Пендрагон знал, что всего за один день не добьешься; знал, и готов был за это побороться.

— Мерлин.

— Ммм? — парень внимательно посмотрел на Артура, ожидая его следующих слов.

— Почитай мне, а?

— Хорошо, — Мерлин широко улыбнулся. Артур устроился на давно облюбованном им месте, а брюнет, взяв первую попавшуюся книгу, завалился рядом, удобно устроившись у Артура на коленях, будто всех этих годов порознь и не существовало. — Сегодня у нас в программе, барабанная дробь, — Мерлин посмотрел на обложку и засмеялся.

— Что такое? — Артур улыбнулся. Ему было хорошо. Со смеющимся Мерлином в их общем доме.

— Не поверишь. «Питер Пэн». Ну надо же, — Мерлин усмехнулся. — Поищем другую.

— Это еще почему? — Пендрагон выгнул бровь.

— Так это же детская чепуха, разве нет? — Мерлин недоуменно посмотрел на парня, вспоминая сказанные им же когда-то слова.

— «Питер Пэн» — это классика, а не чепуха, — Артур улыбнулся, вспоминая давно запомнившиеся ему слова, сказанные в этом же домике. — Читай. Я с удовольствием послушаю про этого неугомонного мальчишку.

— Готов? — Мерлин улыбнулся, открывая очень потрепанную книгу на первой странице.

— Всегда готов, — кивнул Артур.

Артур запустил руку в волосы к Эмрису, чем вызвал лишь довольную улыбку брюнета. У него был шанс начать все сначала, шанс, который он не собирался упускать. А Мерлин, читая давно чуть ли не наизусть выученные строки, думал о том, какая же все-таки это странная вещь — судьба. И как бы ты ни хотел, тебе от нее все равно никуда не сбежать — в любом случае догонит.


End file.
